Harry Potter according to Google Translate
by Children of Faith
Summary: What happens when you put the Harry Potter series through 6 layers of Google Translate? You get this.
1. First - Survivor

**Hello everyone! I've recently fallen in love with Malinda Kathleen Reese's YouTube page where she puts songs through multiple layers of Google Translate so I decided to see what would happen if you put full length novels through it. Here is the result**

**I put the novel through 6 layers of Google Translate - Japanese, German, Russian, Spanish, Chinese (traditional), French. Then back to English.**

**Text in _Bold Italics_ is the original text. Normal text is the version that has gone through Google Translate.**

* * *

First - Survivor

(Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived)

**_Mr__.__a__n__d __Mrs__.__ Du__r__s__le__y__,__o__f __nu__m__be__r __f__o__ur__,__P__r__iv__e__t __D__r__i__ve__,__ ...__ t__h__e__y __j__us__t __di__dn__'__t __ho__l__d __w__i__t__h __s__u__c__h __no__ns__e__n__s__e._**

Ladies and Dursley # 4 Privet Drive, thank you very much for them and I am proud to say that this is quite normal. Because not only deal with this nonsense, they are the last to participate in what is expected to be mysterious or strange.

**_Mr.__ D__ur__s__ley __w__as the __di__re__c__tor __of a __f__irm __called __G__r__u__nn__i__ng__s,__ ...__in __t__heir o__pi__n__i__on __t__here __w__a__s __n__o f__i__ner __boy __an__y__w__here._**

Mr. Dursley is a company called Grunnings steering committee. It is a big beard, big collar, almost, it is a muscular man. Peeping neighbor covers garden, a normal amount almost doubled the neck is very useful, because most of my time, there is a thin blonde, who is Mrs. Dursley. Small son called Dudley Dursley, children do not believe they have no other place.

**_The Du__r__s__le__y__s h__a__d __e__v__er__y__t__hing they __want__e__d__...__ th__e__y __d__i__dn__'t__ want D__u__d__l__e__y __m__ixi__n__g __w__i__t__h __a__ c__h__il__d __l__i__k__e__ t__h__a__t__._**

Dursley have everything they want, but she has a secret, someone will find their greatest fear, you have this. If anyone knows Potter, who has, it will be able to use it. This is Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Dursley's sister, but did not see a few years ago. Because he is the husband unDursleyish so stupid and her sister, she can, in fact, Mrs. Dursley, to ensure they have no sister. Dursleys shuddered to think of the neighbors said that when Potter came to the street. Porter knew the Dursleys had a small son, but never seen. The boy is another reason for the disappearance of Potter's. This is not a child does not want Dudley mixing.

**_W__hen__ Mr.__a__n__d M__r__s.__ D__ur__s__ley __w__oke __up ...__M__rs.__ D__u__r__s__ley __go__s__s__i__p__e__d a__w__ay __hap__pi__ly __as she __w__r__e__s__tl__e__d a __s__crea__m__ing __D__u__d__l__e__y __in__t__o __hi__s __h__i__g__h __c__h__air._**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley Soon our history began on Tuesday woke gray eyes, strange and mysterious things outdoor overcast to think that what is happening in the country, because of what was there. He has the most annoying scream sing like a Dudley in his work of the highchair link as Mrs. Dursley Dursley gossip leave happy.

**_N__on__e __o__f t__h__em __no__t__i__ced __a large, __t__aw__n__y __o__wl __f__l__utter __p__a__st __t__h__e wi__n__d__o__w._**

You do not know the last big box, they are not the owl flapping its wings.

**_At h__a__lf p__a__s__t __eight, Mr. Du__r__s__ley...__ g__o__t __i__n__t__o __h__i__s __ca__r__ an__d __bac__k__e__d __o__u__t __o__f __n__u__m__b__e__r__ f__o__ur'__s __d__r__i__v__e._**

Ms. Dudley Dursley Henpecked case plays mood, a certain amount, put it against a wall, Mr. Dursley farewell ceremony 8:30 am to pick up, he wanted to kiss her, but without success. He growled, "strays a bit," he left the house, Mr. Dursley. He left the fourth visit of the unit in your car.

**_It was __on __the co__r__n__er ...__ho__p__in__g __t__o__ g__e__t __t__h__a__t __da__y__._**

He was in the corner, marking the first sign of a special - a cat looking at a map. Then he turned his head to see again - one second, Mr. Dursley did not know what he had seen. This is a tiger cat in the corner of Privet Drive, and not stuck in front of him. What makes you think that? Must be a play of light. I looked at the cat, Mr. Dursley ceremony flashing. He looked. Mr. Dursley drove like upside down, he saw the cat in the mirror. Can not read the signs now say Privet Drive - no, I see the signs, the cat is unable to read the signs and maps. Mr. Dursley gave me a bit shaken, I was at the head of a cat. As for the drive from the city, he did not think there was a great weekend of preparation, I hope I will get one day.

**_Bu__t __o__n __t__h__e __e__dg__e __o__f __to__w__n__,__d__r__i__l__l__s __w__e__r__e __d__r__i__v__e__n __ou__t __o__f __h__i__s __m__in__d __b__y __so__m__e__th__i__n__g ...__ Gr__u__nn__in__g__s __p__a__rk__i__n__g __l__o__t__,__ h__i__s __m__in__d __b__a__c__k __o__n __dri__l__l__s__._**

But outside the city, training is banished from his mind of things. Usually sit in traffic jams in the morning, I can not help but notice that a lot of people seem more strange clothes. The coat of people. Mr. Dursley could not, people stood dressed in funny clothes - see the young people on your clothes, it's you! It was suggested that the new fashion stupid part of this. Handling drums his fingers on the steering wheel, then dropped those crazy backhand very close to the eyes. They whispered together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that this is not just a young couple. I'm older than he wore emerald green jacket, why do people! His nerves! However, it can beat Mr. Dursley think the thing is stupid - some of them were picked up by a clear ... Yes, exactly how these people. Traffic moves a few minutes later, they returned to the Dursleys, he has trained his mind in Grunnings parking.

**_Mr__.__ D__u__rs__l__ey __a__l__wa__y__s __s__at __w__i__t__h __h__i__s __bac__k...__str__e__t__c__h his __legs __a__n__d __w__a__l__k__ ac__r__o__s__s __t__h__e __r__o__a__d __t__o __b__u__y __hi__m__sel__f a __b__u__n __f__r__o__m __th__e __b__a__ker__y__._**

Mr. Dursley in the rear window of his office on the ninth floor of all time. If not for him, it is difficult for him this morning, which can be found that focus on training. I have not seen people in the street during the day to blow past the owl. They stressed that the fastest open mouth owl cares significant overhead. Most of them have never even seen an owl in the night. However, this is quite normal, Mr. Dursley is not the morning is not a night owl. He urged people in five different. To make some important phone, cry some more. If you think it is, and straighten your legs, from the bakery to buy bread myself going across the street, said he felt fine until lunch.

**_He__'__d __fo__r__g__o__t__t__e__n __a__ll __a__bo__ut __t__h__e peo__p__le...__few wo__r__ds of what __they __were sa__y__i__ng._**

When we talk about a group of people to move to the next, he had forgotten his coat man. When he died, he looked at her angrily. I do not know why, but they are worried about her. I can not find one, you can choose the package and excitedly whispered. In fact, it was less a few words, he had in his pocket and said, grabbed a donut on the way back through them.

**_"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"_**

"Potter, this is right, this is my son, Harry is heard."

**_Mr.__ D__ur__s__ley __st__op__p__e__d ...__but __t__h__ou__g__h__t __bet__t__er __of __i__t._**

I left Mr. Dursley officiating. Fear seized him. I want to say something, but returned it to the caster, if they think they are better.

**_He da__s__h__e__d __back __a__cross __the __r__o__ad,...__th__o__s__e__ peop__l__e__ i__n __cl__o__a__k__s__..._**

The confiscation of the broken equipment in his cell phone, his secretary and his office, which does not prevent the other side of the street, he called home when he changed his mind, and he almost finished dialing. And back, hanging, no, he thought it was stupid ... and stroked his beard. Potter is unusual because it names. It was confirmed that there are many people called a son named Harry Potter. If you think about it, I do not know his nephew, but called Harry. I do not think I saw the boy. It is perhaps Harvey. Or Harold. Mrs. Dursley to worry unnecessary. She was very unhappy mentioned his sister forever. But my sister ... if the same people that bridge, it's always ... - not his fault, he

**_He f__o__und __it __a l__o__t __h__ar__d__er __t__o __co__n__ce__nt__r__a__t__e __on__ d__r__i__lls __t__h__at __af__t__e__rno__o__n __and w__h__en __h__e left __t__he b__u__il__d__ing __at __f__i__ve __o__'cl__o__c__k__,__h__e was __s__t__i__ll __s__o __worr__i__ed __th__at __h__e wal__k__ed __s__t__ra__i__ght __i__nt__o __s__o__m__e__on__e ju__s__t __o__ut__s__i__d__e __th__e __d__oo__r._**

Focus on exercise daily, afternoon many problems, and found, as he left the building at five o'clock, I was not too worried about it, he went directly to forward, he he he.

**_"Sorry," he grunted...Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"_**

Like an old man fell nearly stumbled, he growled, "sad". They realize that a man in a purple robe, a few seconds before Mr. Dursley. No sound when dropped on the floor, almost happy. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile, you should know the families, teachers today as something to confuse me, it is! Is not it a shame Rejoice, "this one, you make your squeaky voice passers search! But lost in the Muggle happy day should celebrate!"

**_And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off._**

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley and media.

**_Mr__.__ D__ur__s__le__y __st__oo__d__ ro__ot__ed...__he __d__id__n__'__t __ap__p__r__o__v__e __o__f __i__m__a__g__i__n__ati__on__._**

Mr. Dursley froze. He squeezed a stranger. Also, I think it is called Muggle how he would. He was very embarrassed. He ran to his car, he did not approve of imagination, hope it is fiction and what is not, before he expected, he was on the way home and sat down, he said.

**_A__s __h__e __p__u__l__l__e__d __i__n t__o __t__h__e __d__r__i__ve__w__a__y...__t__h__e __sa__m__e __m__a__rki__ng__s __ar__ou__n__d __it__s __e__y__es._**

When we got to the fourth input is the first thing he saw - not improve your mood - Tomorrow is a cat day. I have a wall in your garden now sit. He was convinced that this is the same thing. My eyes have the same model around.

**_"S__h__o__o!__" __sai__d __Mr__.__ D__u__rsle__y __lo__u__dl__y__.__ ...__m__ent__i__on __a__n__y__t__h__i__n__g __t__o __h__i__s __w__i__fe._**

"Shoes" exclaims Mr. Dursley officiating. Cat did not move. This is a grave expression gave him only. The cat's behavior is this normal? I want to know, Mr. Dursley ceremony. In the effort to recover, stay home. He decided not to tell his wife.

**_Mrs.__ D__u__r__s__l__ey __had h__a__d a __ni__c__e,__ n__or__m__al da__y...__ the __la__s__t r__e__port __on __the evening __new__s__:_**

Well, Mrs. Dursley, who was an ordinary day. I ("no") and told him to eat his wife and daughter at his side, no matter what, she learned a new word Dudley. The wishes of Mr. Dursley, trying to act normal. If Dudley was on the bed, walked into the room in time to see the final report on the evening news:

**_"__A__nd __f__i__na__l__l__y__,__bir__d__-__w__at__c__he__r__s __e__ver__y__w__here ...__sho__wer__s __o__f __o__wl__s __to__n__ig__ht,__ J__i__m__?__"_**

Finally, the "pervasive national owl, usually at night, hunting, bird watchers are not uncommon during the day, there are reports that the owl see today is a very unusual behavior, but all years after sunrise. Several experts hundreds of people who see these birds fly what you mean. "speakers can make my smile is that it explains why the owl suddenly changed her sleep. "It's a mystery. Majority, it will be my heart tonight Jim McGuffin owls time?"

**_"__W__e__ll,__ Te__d__...__ ca__n __pro__m__ise __a__ we__t __n__ig__ht __t__on__i__gh__t__."_**

"Well, Ted, said" the weather, I do not know, not just acting strange today, it was an owl, "but he said he was in Kent in Yorkshire multiplied by phone, there is a public Dundee taught me a lot, I promised yesterday, people who may have a meteor shower, it is a rainy day, but I did not shoot early to celebrate night - next week, however, are not you, I can not promise that tonight wet yes!"

**_Mr. D__u__rs__l__ey __s__at __fr__o__zen...__a w__hi__sper a__b__o__u__t __t__h__e Pot__t__er__s__..._**

Mr. Dursley, motionless in his chair. In all the biggest stars in Britain? Owl flying sun? Mystery man coat in various fields? There are rumors about murmur of Potter ...

**_Mrs. Dursley came into the living room ...heard from your sister lately, have you?"_**

He entered the room, Mrs. Dursley two cups of tea. It's no use. I think I should say something. Cleared his throat nervously. Petunia, dear - - "This is for you, you have not yet heard his sister?"

**_A__s __h__e __ha__d __e__x__pe__c__t__e__d__,__Mrs__.__ Du__r__s__le__y __lo__o__k__e__d__ s__ho__c__k__ed __a__n__d __a__n__gr__y__.__ A__f__te__r __a__l__l, the__y __nor__m__a__ll__y __pret__e__n__d__e__d __s__h__e __di__dn__'__t __h__a__v__e a __s__is__ter._**

He looked angry and surprised that you expected, Mrs. Dursley. Finally, the general led to believe he had no sister.

**_"__N__o," __s__he __s__a__id __sh__a__r__p__l__y__.__"__W__h__y__?__"_**

You clearly said "no". "What for?"

**_"Fu__nn__y __s__t__u__ff __o__n __t__he __n__e__w__s__," Mr. D__u__r__s__ley __m__u__m__bl__e__d__. "Ow__ls__... s__h__oo__t__i__n__g __st__a__r__s__... and __t__h__e__r__e were a l__o__t __o__f __f__u__n__n__y__-__l__o__o__ki__n__g __p__e__o__p__l__e __i__n __to__w__n __to__d__a__y__..."_**

Some interesting things in the "message" ceremony Mr. Dursley whispered. There were many people, it seems very interesting. "Owl ... meteor, the city now ..."

**_"S__o?__" __s__n__a__p__pe__d __Mr__s.__ D__u__r__s__le__y__._**

Mrs Dursley "Also?" growled.

**_"__W__e__ll__, I j__u__st __t__h__ou__g__h__t__... __m__a__y__b__e... __i__t __was __so__m__e__t__h__i__ng __to __do __wit__h__... __y__o__u __k__n__o__w... __h__er c__r__o__w__d__.__"_**

"Ah, I was a little, you know ... it's people ... this is perhaps ... think."

**_Mrs.__ D__u__r__s__l__ey __si__p__ped ...__Du__d__l__e__y__'s age __n__o__w__,__ w__o__ul__dn__'__t h__e__?"_**

Mrs. Dursley through pursed lips sipping his tea. Mr. Dursley, the courage to say if I had heard the name, I think, "Porter said .. how can he be happy," decided he did not have the courage, he said, you "is not a son - I'm not old Dudley? "

**_"I __s__u__pp__ose __so__,__" s__a__i__d Mrs.__ Du__r__s__ley __sti__f__fl__y__. _**

"I think that way," Mrs. Dursley trap.

**_"__W__hat's __h__i__s __na__m__e __a__g__a__i__n__? __H__o__war__d, __i__s__n__'__t __it__?__" _**

And you? Howard: "That does not even have his name, right?"

**_"__H__arr__y__.__ N__ast__y__, co__mm__on na__m__e, __if __y__ou a__s__k __m__e__.__"_**

Nasty, common name. If you want, "Harry" me

**_"__O__h, __y__es__,__" sa__i__d __Mr__.__ D__u__rs__le__y__, __his __hear__t __s__i__nk__i__n__g __h__o__rri__bl__y__.__"__Ye__s, __I __qu__ite __agree__.__"_**

Her heart hurt, "Oh," So, Mr. Dursley said. "Yes, I agree."

**_H__e __d__i__dn__'__t __s__ay __ano__t__he__r ...__wer__e__ wai__t__in__g __f__o__r __so__m__e__t__h__i__n__g._**

When they went to bed, he did not say a word about it. It's in the closet of Mrs. Dursley, however, the bedroom window Mr. Dursley look down into the garden. Cats always there. Privet Drive seems to be waiting for something.

**_W__as __h__e __i__m__a__gi__n__i__n__g ...__di__dn__'__t __t__h__i__n__k __h__e __c__o__u__l__d __bea__r __it._**

He imagined? All you need to do Potter? If this is the case ... was found associated with a - ah, he does not think he hates.

**_The Du__r__sle__y__s got __into b__e__d...__ it __c__ouldn't af__f__ect __the__m__..__.__._**

Dursley went to bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep immediately, all inclusive, in their view, would be Mr. Dursley who reads Yes, my participation in Porter, there is no reason, which is next to Mrs. Dursley, he and his latest fall asleep before the idea of comfort. Situations that may arise ... He thought why some petunia so it is impossible to see if they will pollute the contact petunia Potter very, yawn - those who know - You can not ... can assign

**_H__o__w __ver__y __wr__on__g __h__e wa__s._**

Like, because it is very bad.

**_Mr__.__ D__ur__s__le__y __m__igh__t...__n__e__arly __m__idni__gh__t__ be__f__o__r__e __t__h__e __c__a__t __m__ove__d __a__t__ a__l__l._**

Mr. Dursley may enter into a restless sleep, but cats signs of fatigue wall display. However, like sitting in a statue, which is fixed, most Privet yuor eyes in the corner. 2 owls and even shook his head, however, when and how to charge a car side. In fact, when you move, the cat was almost midnight.

**_A __m__an appe__a__r__e__d __on the __c__o__rner the c__a__t...__i__t__s __e__y__e__s __nar__r__o__w__e__d__._**

A person would have thought in a corner and suddenly saw a cat jumped lightly to the ground. He squinted when the cat's tail is low.

**_N__o__t__h__in__g __l__ik__e __t__h__i__s __m__an __ha__d __e__ve__r __be__e__n__ s__e__e__n...__na__m__e __w__as __A__l__b__u__s __D__u__m__bl__e__d__o__re._**

Those who do not see Privet Drive, because this guy. If it is determined, silver beard and hair long enough for a sandwich at his belt, slim Lao Gao, that is. She wore high-heeled boots, killing and shell swept purple robe, floor. Blue eyes shining through the point of increasing the long curved beak, as if he broke twice. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

**_A__l__b__u__s __D__u__m__bl__e__d__o__r__e__ d__i__d__n__'__t__ s__e__e__m__...__m__utt__e__re__d__,__"__I __s__h__o__u__l__d __h__a__v__e __kn__o__w__n__."_**

If it's not all praise the name of his boots, which does not seem to realize that just Albus Dumbledore. Looking at the facts, he hastily turned his coat. But until now, all of a sudden looked at the cat, which is on the road, he, he, I just looked on the other side, but it does not seem to recognize. For some reason, seems to know of the presence of your cat. It is necessary to know, "I laughed, I whispered."

**_He f__o__und __w__h__at__ h__e was l__o__ok__i__ng ...__af__t__er a __m__o__m__e__n__t__ h__e __s__po__k__e to __i__t__._**

He found in his pocket, he had been to the inner search. It looks like a lighter silver. We celebrate in the air to throw it, he urged. The next light pole in a bubble. He pushed again - the dark side of the flashing lights. Light only one, he looked away from the eyes of the cat 12 times, is no sewing needle outside the small street to two. All eyes tracked Mrs. Dursley, when you look out the window, do not see what is now on the sidewalk. Slip, breaking the fourth wall street cat sitting next - bathrobe given Dumbledore. He does not see, but after a period of time to get it, he said.

**_"Fancy __seeing __y__ou here, Profess__o__r Mc__G__onag__a__ll__.__"_**

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall see here."

**_He __tu__r__n__e__d __to__ s__m__il__e__ a__t __the __t__a__b__b__y...__ She l__o__o__k__ed __di__s__t__i__nct__l__y __r__u__ff__l__e__d__._**

He turned smiling cat, but he disappeared. Instead, he laughed at women with serious prospects significantly mark the size of the cat vessels around the eyes are the same. He was also wearing a jacket, black hair and emerald squeezed in a pot. It seems clear that the ripples.

**_"__H__o__w __d__i__d __y__o__u __k__n__o__w __i__t __w__a__s __m__e__?__" s__h__e __a__s__ke__d._**

You know it's me? "She asked him."

**_"My __dear Prof__e__ssor, I__'__v__e never s__e__en a __c__at __sit so __s__t__iffl__y__."_**

School teacher: "I have never felt the cat so hard,"

**_"__Y__ou__'__d __b__e s__t__i__f__f __i__f __y__ou'__d __b__e__e__n __s__i__t__ti__n__g __on __a __b__r__i__c__k wall__ a__ll da__y__," __said Prof__e__s__s__o__r __M__cGo__n__a__gal__l._**

"It will be difficult, you can, if you are sitting in a brick wall all day, thinking," said Professor McGonagall.

**_"__A__l__l __da__y__?__W__he__n __y__o__u ...__m__y __w__a__y __here." _**

You must be a place like a party or a festival a success? Could one day come here if everything is "you."

**_Prof__e__s__s__o__r __M__cGo__n__a__gal__l sn__iff__e__d __a__n__g__r__il__y__._**

Professor McGonagall angry Kai.

**_"__Oh __y__e__s__, __ever__y__one__'__s __c__e__le__br__a__ti__ng...__ne__v__e__r __h__a__d __m__uc__h __s__e__n__s__e__."_**

She is very happy, "Oh, yes, all the" Copyright place. "Think it's a bit more careful, but it is - but that's what the Muggles have noticed that I was in the dark "Now I uncle ..." it for them in the news. "Now pour Meteor ... Owl Who ever heard of, in Kent, the meteor head no duty to help to understand, then shook his stupidity -... Di .. I think it's Dallas two divisions Means I do not have much, it is "

**_"__Y__o__u __c__a__n__'__t b__la__m__e __the__m...__eleven __y__ears."_**

Dumbledore said quietly, then said. "You can not blame them," "We are more than a decade, and rarely celebrated."

**_"__I k__no__w __t__h__a__t__,"__s__aid __Profe__s__s__o__r Mc__G__o__n__agall...__M__u__gg__l__e c__l__o__t__he__s__, swapping ru__m__o__rs."_**

"Me and Professor McGonagall," I know it's a disappointment. "But completely ignored in broad daylight in the streets exchanging gossip, rather than wearing muggle clothes. Russians irrational reasons."

**_S__h__e t__h__rew a __s__har__p__,__si__dewa__y__s __g__la__n__ce at __D__u__m__bl__e__d__o__re...__really __has gone, Du__m__b__ledor__e__?"_**

You cast a sideways glance, as if Dumbledore British here, hoping he would say something, but he did not, he said. "Good," Do you think that one day know-how, if "there, but disappeared in the last Muggles know what I did, is to reach Dumbledore?"

**_"I__t __c__e__rt__a__i__nl__y __see__m__s __so__," __s__a__id __D__u__m__ble__d__ore__. __"__W__e __h__a__v__e __m__uc__h to__ b__e __t__h__a__n__k__f__ul for__. __W__ou__ld __y__o__u __car__e __f__or a __le__m__o__n __d__r__o__p__?"_**

I said, "Of course, the director." Dumbledore "We want to thank a lot in this area, do you like lemon drops"

**_"A what?"_**

"What?"

**_"__A __le__m__o__n __d__r__op__. Th__e__y__'r__e a __ki__nd __of __M__ug__gl__e __s__w__e__e__t __I'__m __rathe__r __f__ond__ o__f__"_**

"Lemon sugar, a sweet prefer Muggle"

**_"__N__o__, t__h__a__n__k __y__ou...__As I __sa__y__, __eve__n __if "__Y__ou-__K__no__w__-__W__h__o"__h__a__s g__o__ne __-"_**

"No, thank you, as if she thinks it's time for the lemon coldly say," As I said, "Professor McGonagall:" Even if you -. Who knows how to do it, "I just -"

**_"M__y __dea__r __Prof__e__s__sor...__sa__y__in__g Vol__de__m__ort'__s __na__m__e._**

Professor Love "I", which are sensitive people, like you, you can do something to call -11 names, whose real name is I'm trying to convince people - of course, absurd proprietary technology how to call Tracy Lord Voldemort "was shaken, but Dumbledore drops of lemon zest, seems not to notice that if you said." you, we, us, it can be difficult to know how "everything." I've never seen a reason, you saw Voldemort fear my name.

**_"__I k__no__w __y__o__u ha__v__e__n __'__t...__ Vo__lde__m__ort__, was __f__r__i__g__h__t__e__n__e__d__ of__."_**

Haven 't know, I heard Professor McGonagall half angry, half-leased, "But," I am with you the different needs of a single friend - you know, Oh, okay, you know, I was afraid of Voldemort. "

**_"__Y__o__u __f__l__a__t__ter __m__e," __sai__d D__u__m__bl__e__d__o__r__e __c__a__l__m__l__y__. __"__V__olde__m__or__t __h__a__d p__o__we__r__s I wi__ll n__e__ve__r ha__ve__.__"_**

Flattery, "said Dumbledore quietly." Voldemort. , Under the authority, never, I'm a "you"

**_"__O__nl__y __bec__a__u__se __y__ou'r__e too__ -__- well__ -__- no__bl__e __t__o __u__se t__he__m__."_**

hey use these noble "- prosperity - that's why the same" as you.

**_"__I__t__'__s l__u__c__k__y __it__'s dar__k__. I ha__v__e__n__'__t __bl__u__s__h__ed __so __m__u__ch __s__in__c__e Ma__d__am __P__o__m__fr__e__y __t__o__l__d __m__e __sh__e li__k__e__d __m__y __n__ew ea__r__m__u__ff__s__."_**

"Madam Pomfrey, so I said I like the new helmet, the dark side of this happy, then I am not ashamed."

**_Prof__e__s__s__o__r __M__cGo__n__a__gal__l sh__o__t ...__fi__n__al__l__y __s__to__pp__e__d __hi__m__?__"_**

Said Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore frown plane, nothing compared to the rumors "flying owl. Understanding why this is important, why did not a little time for what, you know?"

**_It s__e__e__m__ed th__a__t Pro__f__es__so__r Mc__Go__n__a__g__a__ll...__c__h__o__os__i__n__g a__n__o__t__her __le__m__on d__r__op a__n__d __d__id __n__ot __a__ns__w__e__r._**

It was Professor McGonagall, and it is not talking and her cat, I was waiting for a cold day, the real reason it is difficult to achieve in the face of a woman, she is, but it must and resolve this Dumbledore see drilling in the same manner as used in the present. As for the "whole" you said Dumbledore, and do not believe until you say it's true, they certainly yes. But Dumbledore did not answer, he chose another sugar lemon.

**_"__W__hat __t__h__e__y__'r__e __sa__y__ing__,__"__s__h__e __p__r__es__s__e__d ..__...__I __didn't w__a__nt __to __b__e__l__i__eve __it... __O__h,__ A__l__b__us__..."_**

They will say, "" It's above findings, continued last night Voldemort came to Godric Potter, James and Lily Potter rumor, "he - they - you - - die" .. Dumbledore bowed. Professor McGonagall gasped. I could not believe I did not want to believe ... that Albus ... I ... Oh, James, "Lily ..."

**_D__u__m__bled__or__e__ rea__c__h__e__d __ou__t __an__d __pa__t__t__e__d __he__r__ o__n __t__he __s__ho__u__l__d__er__.__ "__I __k__n__o__w..__.__I k__n__o__w...__"__he __s__a__id __he__a__v__i__l__y__._**

Dumbledore patted the shoulder, stretching. He said bitterly: "I know you know ... I ..." he said.

**_Prof__e__s__s__or __M__c__Go__n__a__gal__l__'s...__Vo__l__d__e__m__ort's po__w__er __s__o__m__ehow __br__o__ke - __a__n__d __t__h__a__t's __w__hy __he's __g__o__ne._**

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled go. . You: "That's not all, as they say, tried to kill his son, Harry, Harry - but failed to do so, and can not kill a child, or why he did not know the way, but said that if it can not kill, forcing Harry Potter, Voldemort win something - .. go, did.

**_D__u__m__bled__o__re __no__dd__e__d __gl__u__m__l__y__._**

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

**_"It__'__s - __i__t's__t__r__u__e__?" __f__a__l__ter__e__d P__r__of__e__s__s__or ...__H__arry __su__r__v__i__v__e__?"_**

"This - the fact that the stagnation" Professor McGonagall this? Thing ... just kill the boy, a little? Is huge, stops him ... he is a man all dead, "... He did, after all, ... However, this is not possible, because Harry always survive the name of heaven? "

**_"__W__e can only __gu__e__ss__,__" s__a__id __D__u__m__bledore. "...__t__o__l__d __y__ou I__'__d be __here,__by __the __w__a__y__?__"_**

I can only guess, "said Professor Dumbledore." They want to know, get the choking game: "You see it in his eyes," We Thailand. Dumbledore gave a great sniff wear a gold watch from his pocket, as described above. They had a strange moment. 12 hands, there was no room. Instead, walk on the edge of a small planet. Because, put it in his pocket, he was again, however, it makes sense to Dumbledore and Hagrid in the second half. As has been said, and I, "which he always told me he would be here? "

**_"__Ye__s__,__"__sa__i__d __Pr__of__e__s__s__or__ Mc__G__o__nagal__l.__"__An__d I__ do__n__'__t __s__up__p__o__se __y__ou'__r__e __g__oi__ng __to te__l__l __m__e __w__h__y __y__ou're here,__of a__l__l __pl__a__ce__s__?"_**

Professor McGonagall, "Yes," he said. "Do not think that everywhere, I say, why are you here?"

**_"I've __c__o__m__e to b__r__ing Harry __to his aunt and un__c__le. The__y__'re the only __fa__m__i__l__y he __ha__s __le__f__t __n__o__w."_**

"I have come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle., You are, it's gone, and now the only family."

**_"__Y__ou __d__on__'__t __m__ean - __y__ou can't __m__ean ...__H__arry __Potter __c__o__m__e and __l__ive __he__r__e!"_**

"That does not mean - do not you think that people who live here," said Professor McGonagall jumps to his feet, pointing to the room, crying Can not possible in the day, two people then. we have much to find, and son, who - you -. it "Dumbledore have, because you all the way to his mother. Harry Potter came out screaming for sweets, I live here! "

**_"It__'__s __t__he__ bes__t __p__l__ac__e__ f__or...__I'__v__e __w__ri__t__t__e__n __t__hem __a letter."_**

Dumbledore said firmly, "That's him, it's a great place," he said Aunt and Uncle. "For him, and he can do is, all I can write a letter explanation. "

**_"A __le__t__te__r__?" r__e__pe__a__t__e__d Pro__f__e__ss__or Mc__Go__n__a__g__a__ll ...__o__u__r __w__o__r__ld __wi__ll __k__now __h__i__s na__m__e!"_**

Located at the foot of the wall, "the letter?" Back, Professor McGonagall repeated. These people never really think, "said Dumbledore, can you explain this in a letter, understand, know - Today Harry - the legend, however, due to the Potter God knows my future, it does is not surprising - their children in the name of people in the world who "knows - will write the book, Harry!

**_"__E__xa__c__tl__y__,__" sa__i__d __D__u__m__bl__e__d__ore__,...__u__nt__il __he's __r__e__a__dy __to t__a__ke __it__?__"_**

Looks very serious about the growing up of his points, "said Dumbledore, like you," he said. "It would be enough to make the head of the movement of a child. Known, it is famous for the fact that he does not remember, before you can walk and talk, donations, what kinds of improvements through the wire must be removed until the loans? "

**_Prof__e__s__s__or __M__c__Go__n__a__gall__ o__p__e__n__e__d ...__Harr__y __u__n__de__r__n__eat__h __it._**

Professor McGonagall, in the spirit of his mouth, swallowed, change, yes, "he said - yes, it is true, but of course this has suddenly Dumbledore looked at his jacket, as if he thought he could be Harry hid. "

**_"__H__ag__r__id__'__s __b__r__in__g__i__ng __hi__m__.__"_**

"Hagrid, take it."

**_"__Y__ou __t__h__i__nk __it __-__- __w__i__s__e - __t__o t__r__u__st __H__a__gr__i__d __wi__th __s__o__m__et__h__i__n__g __a__s i__m__por__t__a__n__t __a__s t__h__i__s__?"_**

"- Sage - What is considered as important as the trust Hagrid?"

**_I __w__o__u__ld __t__r__u__s__t __H__ag__r__i__d __w__i__t__h __m__y __life,"__said __D__u__m__bl__e__d__o__re._**

Dumbledore, "said Hagrid might think my life.

**_"I'm __not sa__y__i__n__g __h__is ...__te__n__d __to - __w__hat __w__a__s __t__h__a__t__?"_**

Tilt ", but his condition did not do is not frivolous him - to do:" I'm not saying it is not in your heart in the right place, "said Professor McGonagall grudgingly this .. "

**_A __lo__w r__u__m__bl__ing...__l__a__n__d__e__d __o__n __t__he __r__o__a__d __i__n __f__r__o__nt __of the__m__._**

Rumbling sound broke the silence around him. It gets bigger, you can see some signs of continued focus. He pulled roar, because they all turned to the sky - air on a big bike fell and landed on the road ahead.

**_If __t__he __m__oto__rc__y__c__l__e was hu__g__e, ...__h__ol__d__i__n__g __a __b__und__l__e __o__f b__l__a__n__ket__s__._**

If the bike is huge, that's what the people sitting on it. He is right twice the width of a man at least five times, as usual. He was allowed because it is too big, drink the wild - a long beard and tangles of black hair face again, there is a garbage bag size of a jar lid, we are his legs, like a baby dolphin boots. It was his big muscular arms blankets.

**_"__H__ag__r__id__,__" __s__a__i__d __D__u__m__ble__d__ore__, so__u__nd__i__ng__ r__e__lie__v__e__d__. __"__At __l__a__st__. And w__he__r__e d__i__d __y__o__u __ge__t __t__h__a__t __m__otorc__y__c__l__e__?"_**

"Hagrid, sounding relieved," said Dumbledore. At last. "So where do you find the bike?"

**_"__B__o__r__r__o__wed __i__t__, Profes__s__or D__u__m__bl__ed__o__re...__I'v__e __g__ot h__i__m__, __sir__."_**

"Well, Professor Dumbledore sitting borrowed bike carefully climbing, as he says," said the giant. It should be your teacher. "I was a young Sirius Black. You pay "

**_"__No __p__r__o__b__le__m__s__, we__r__e __ther__e__?"_**

"No problem, right?"

**_"__N__o__, s__i__r __-__- ho__u__se was __a__l__m__os__t __d__e__s__t__ro__y__e__d__, b__u__t I __g__o__t __hi__m __ou__t __a__l__l __r__i__g__ht __be__f__or__e t__h__e __M__u__g__g__l__e__s s__ta__r__t__e__d __s__w__ar__m__in__' __ar__ou__nd__. He __f__e__l__l __a__s__le__e__p__ a__s we w__a__s f__l__y__in__' o__v__er Br__i__st__ol__."_**

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed Muggle begin saved, but, as we had to hang up Bristol look good, I slept on the left." "

**_D__u__m__bled__o__r__e __a__nd __P__r__of__e__s__s__o__r __M__cGo__n__a__ga__ll...__c__u__r__i__ou__sly sh__a__p__e__d __c__ut__,__l__i__k__e a __b__o__l__t __o__f li__g__ht__n__i__ng._**

Dumbledore, McGonagall leaned bundle of blankets. Inside, you see, the boy fell asleep. Lightning, they will see a black hair, which is more than the previous state of the beam shape mysterious.

**_"I__s __th__a__t __w__h__e__re __-__?__" __w__hi__spe__r__e__d ...__a__b__out __i__t__, D__u__m__bl__ed__o__re?"_**

"Where is -" Whispered Dumbledore Professor McGonagall. "Yes," he said. "This will have a scar forever" "You can do the same with Dumbledore do?".

**_"__E__v__e__n __i__f I __c__o__u__l__d__, I w__o__ul__dn__'t...__bet__te__r __ge__t __t__his o__ve__r wit__h__."_**

. However, if you can, "I will not be able to get bruised hand, I give here is the top of the left knee has its own perfect map of London Underground wells - Hagrid - what kind of person you want be better in our "

**_D__u__m__bled__o__r__e to__o__k Ha__rr__y __i__n __h__is __ar__m__s__ an__d t__ur__n__e__d __t__o__wa__r__d __t__h__e D__u__r__s__le__y__s__' __h__o__u__s__e._**

In the hands of Harry, Dumbledore has changed in Dursley.

**_"C__o__u__l__d I - __c__o__u__l__d I say...__h__o__w__l __li__ke a __w__o__u__n__d__ed __d__o__g._**

"I -., I can say goodbye to him, and asked the teacher," Hagrid Harry gave him his big curve of the head plush, who embraced hoarse, suddenly how beard Then you can howl like a dog, Hagrid hurt.

**_"S__h__h__h!__" __hi__ss__e__d __Pr__of__e__s__s__or__ McG__o__nagal__l,__"__y__ou'__l__l __wak__e__ t__he__ M__u__gg__l__es!"_**

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall, "wake Muggle!" Whistle

**_"S__-__s__-s__o__rr__y__,__" s__o__bb__e__d __Ha__gr__i__d,...__Harry __off ter __live with __Muggl__e__s -"_**

No "SS sorry," high, remove the handkerchief spots to bury his face, "but I can not with CC mourning Hagrid - Any James and Lily" - "Poor Harry is living Muggles -"

**_"__Y__es,__y__es,__it's __a__l__l v__e__ry __sad...__Du__m__bled__o__re's e__y__es see__m__ed to have __gone __out._**

"Yes, yes, it's a very sad thing, to take root in your own, or our Hagrid, you can find," said Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore interference ongoing foot on a low garden wall caressing Hager hand, holding his jacket the entire Harry quietly letter before your eyes, put the door in a blanket, Harry, and then the door. Whispered two fully recovered, but are looking for a small package, loading Professor McGonagall Hagrid shook blinking like crazy, but shine in the regular foam Dumbledore eyes it sounds Light.

**_"__W__e__ll__,__" s__a__i__d __D__u__m__ble__d__o__r__e__ ...__jo__in __t__h__e__ ce__le__brati__o__n__s__."_**

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "This is it., We must stay here, it can be the same way, the company participated in the celebration." at last,

**_"__Y__eah__,__"__s__a__id __H__a__gr__i__d...__Mc__G__o__na__g__a__l__l - P__r__of__e__s__s__or __D__u__m__bl__e__do__r__e,__s__i__r__.__"_**

"Yes, I put the bike Professor McGonagall Sirius goodbye" Hagrid. "- I said, Professor Dumbledore, sir," very quiet

**_W__ipi__n__g __h__i__s __s__trea__m__ing e__y__es ...__of__f__ i__nto __t__he __n__ig__ht._**

Clean tore his eyes sleeves of the dress, shook wheels and Hagrid launched engine life. This is a peak value and the air overnight.

**_"I __s__ha__l__l __s__ee __y__ou __s__o__on...__bl__e__w __her__ no__se__ i__n __re__pl__y__._**

"The owner, Tracy, I hope you should check out in the near future, Professor McGonagall, she nodded and said:." Dumbledore gave his reply nose.

**_Du__m__bledore tu__r__n__e__d and walk__e__d ...__s__tep __of __nu__m__ber fo__u__r._**

Dumbledore, I returned to the road. Upon termination, put it in the corner, which is taken by a silver border. Once, when the street lights 12 balls, light privet it again speed Orange Drive seems suddenly you have in this case, sneaky cat in the corner on the other side of the road. I can see the number in step 4 a few blankets.

**_"Go__o__d __lu__c__k,__Harr__y__...__h__is __c__l__o__a__k,__he __w__a__s g__on__e._**

He whispered, "Good luck, Harry," he said. Open the shoulder and said in his jacket, it was not his.

**_A breeze __r__uf__f__l__e__d the n__e__at __h__e__dges...__T__o __Harr__y __P__o__t__t__e__r__ -__-__ th__e__ b__oy __w__ho __li__v__e__d!"_**

The strange thing is expected to happen, wind, fantasy coverage, Privet Drive, a prime location in a quiet place in the final is neat in the dark sky. If you do not wake up, Harry Potter, puffy blankets. When you open the door, your eyes are not know in a few hours of crying face when Mrs. Dursley to wake him, he knows what is known, I do not know if it's something special, this can not be made at this time ... you know it was finalized in the coming weeks, a small hand in the letter next to the bottle of milk fell asleep, he spent his cousin Dudley sandwiches if necessary, speak softly and glasses in a secret location in the country who met "Harry Potter - the boy who lived" on.

* * *

**So, how did you like that?**

**Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it and if I should continue with the whole book.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape Crystal

**Well, here is chapter 2**

**Just remember that this is purely for laughs**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Escape Crystal

(Chapter 2 - The Vanishing Glass)

_**N**__**early **__**ten **__**y**__**ears h**__**a**__**d **__**p**__**a**__**s**__**s**__**e**__**d **__**….. **__**a**__**ll **__**t**__**hat **__**a**__**n**__**o**__**t**__**her **__**boy **__**l**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**d **__**i**__**n **__**t**__**he **__**ho**__**u**__**s**__**e,**__**t**__**o**__**o.**_

Dursley woke her nephew found 10 ending nearly a year on the porch, but little has changed Privet Drive. In the garden before the sun does not illuminate own. In the "raise the threshold. Mr. Dursley, watching the news of the owl, which is almost equivalent to a different color with lots of fate bell, riding his bike to the first image of four large copper blond today but - Dursley night was spent much time lapse photography Sims dragged the country to give them room was '10, Dudley Dursley is ... still a child and more - it looks like a pink beach ball, but n is not an important part of the picture tray Playfair, reception area, kissing his mother was a child, you live in computer games at home, his father, and not limited to presentation.

_**Y**__**et **__**H**__**arry **__**Potter **__**w**__**a**__**s **__**….. f**__**i**__**r**__**st **__**n**__**oi**__**se**__** o**__**f**__** t**__**he **__**da**__**y**__**.**_

However, not Harry Potter, long sleep, he was still there. Aunt Petunia, woke up, he was a high-pitched voice, making the first shot of the day.

_**"**__**U**__**p! **__**Ge**__**t**__**u**__**p**__**!**__** N**__**o**__**w!"**_

"You can not. Together!"

_**Harry **__**woke with a **__**st**__**a**__**rt. His **__**a**__**unt r**__**a**__**pped **__**on **__**the door again.**_

I woke up early Harry. His aunt again slammed the door.

_**"**__**U**__**p!"**__**s**__**h**__**e **__**sc**__**reec**__**h**__**e**__**d….he'd **__**h**__**a**__**d **__**t**__**he sa**__**m**__**e dream **__**before.**_

"We" Will she cried. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen, put a pot on the stove voice heard Harry. Rolls-Royce behind him, trying to remember the dream. This a good thing. This is a flying motorcycle in them. Strange feeling, I had a dream it.

_**H**__**is **__**a**__**u**__**n**__**t **__**wa**__**s **__**ba**__**c**__**k **__**o**__**u**__**ts**__**i**__**d**__**e**__** t**__**he**__** do**__**o**__**r…..**__**on **__**D**__**u**__**d**__**d**__**y**__**'s bi**__**r**__**t**__**hda**__**y**__**.**__**"**_

Her aunt was out of the back door. Do you have "?" She asked. "Almost," said Harry.

"Oh, I want everything to be perfect dad's birthday, I want to thank everyone for their bacon, and, and, Motion Capture, I can not give it to you."

_**H**__**arry **__**groan**__**e**__**d.**_

Harry groaned.

_**"**__**W**__**hat **__**d**__**id **__**y**__**ou **__**sa**__**y**__**?**__**" **__**hi**__**s **__**a**__**u**__**n**__**t **__**s**__**n**__**a**__**p**__**pe**__**d **__**t**__**hr**__**o**__**ug**__**h **__**the **__**d**__**oor. **__**"N**__**o**__**th**__**i**__**n**__**g,**__** n**__**o**__**th**__**i**__**n**__**g**__**..."**_

"Door aunt tear how it?" I told you. "Nothing, nothing ..."

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**le**__**y**__**'s bi**__**r**__**t**__**hday**__**…. th**__**a**__**t was **__**w**__**here **__**he **__**s**__**lept.**_

Interestingly, forget it - as Dudley's birthday? Eat slowly to the bed, Harry started looking socks. After some under the bed, under the spider found them, he said. Where to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, as it is full of them, Harry, and used in spiders.

_**W**__**hen he **__**w**__**a**__**s dr**__**e**__**s**__**sed**__**….d**__**id**__**n**__**'**__**t **__**l**__**oo**__**k **__**i**__**t,**__** b**__**ut **__**he **__**wa**__**s **__**ve**__**r**__**y **__**fa**__**st.**_

When he walked down the hall to the kitchen, he was wearing. Mesa is a birthday gift Dudley almost all hidden. Of course, bicycles and a second TV, and if he has a new computer, you want Dudley is a fact. This road is a mystery to Harry for all and hatred basic exercises Dudley Dudley hopes and very thick - as long as you do not hit the first part of the process. Dudley sandbags favorite is Harry, but he could not catch it often. Harry did not see, but he was very fast.

_**Per**__**h**__**ap**__**s **__**i**__**t h**__**a**__**d **__**s**__**o**__**m**__**eth**__**in**__**g **__**…..h**__**ow **__**he **__**had **__**g**__**o**__**t**__**t**__**e**__**n **__**i**__**t.**_

Is it, perhaps, and living in a dark closet related but Harry a little thin all the time of my age. It is smaller because it is about four times, it's like Dudley, Dudley and old clothes are old, and he had to wear to make it look thinner than I am. Narrow face, knees pimple, black hair, green eyes of Harry. To round glasses all the time Dudley hit him in the nose, with a series of band together. Message, appearance, Harry is a very thin scar on his forehead shaped zipper. The first question you can remember to this day, Aunt Petunia and ask is, how he got there, and he, he recalls.

_**"In **__**the **__**car cr**__**a**__**s**__**h **__**w**__**hen **__**y**__**o**__**u**__**r pa**__**r**__**e**__**nt**__**s **__**d**__**ied**__**,**__**" s**__**h**__**e **__**h**__**ad **__**s**__**a**__**id.**__**"**__**A**__**nd **__**d**__**o**__**n**__**'**__**t a**__**s**__**k q**__**ues**__**t**__**io**__**ns**__**.**__**"**_

She said that parents "you" in a car accident, has died. "And please do not ask."

_**D**__**on**__**'**__**t a**__**s**__**k **__**q**__**u**__**e**__**s**__**ti**__**o**__**n**__**s -**__**th**__**a**__**t **__**w**__**as**__**t **__**h**__**e fi**__**r**__**s**__**t r**__**u**__**le **__**f**__**or a **__**qu**__**iet **__**li**__**f**__**e **__**w**__**i**__**t**__**h **__**the **__**D**__**u**__**rs**__**le**__**y**__**s.**_

It's a quiet life in Dursley first rule - Please, no questions asked.

_**U**__**ncle **__**V**__**e**__**r**__**n**__**on **__**e**__**n**__**tered**__** t**__**he **__**k**__**i**__**t**__**c**__**h**__**e**__**n….all**__**over the **__**pl**__**a**__**ce.**_

The Uncle Vernon in the kitchen when Harry bacon. Greeting the morning and roared, "comb! Your hair." About once a week to his uncle Vernon directed the haircut on top of the newspaper, I have to do, Harry. Harry, because he wanted to cut my hair the other boys in the class, but his hair grow so easily, the difference was not done - in every sense.

_**H**__**arry **__**w**__**as fr**__**y**__**ing **__**e**__**ggs **__**by **__**the **__**ti**__**m**__**e **__**D**__**ud**__**l**__**ey**__**….**__**D**__**u**__**d**__**ley **__**lo**__**o**__**k**__**e**__**d **__**l**__**i**__**k**__**e a p**__**i**__**g **__**i**__**n a **__**wi**__**g.**_

Harry scrambled eggs, but Dudley came with his mother in the kitchen. Dudley looks like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, neck, hair, bright blue eyes, bushy blond too small, there is not a uniform thickness on fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley was like an angel - in many cases, Harry, that looks like a pig wearing a wig Dudley.

_**H**__**arry **__**put **__**t**__**he **__**p**__**l**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**s**__**…**__** His fa**__**c**__**e fell.**_

Because there is no more space that is difficult, Harry did not put eggs and bacon flat on the table. In addition, Dudley told his gift. His face darkens.

_**"**__**T**__**hi**__**r**__**t**__**y**__**-s**__**i**__**x**__**,**__**" **__**h**__**e **__**s**__**a**__**i**__**d,**__**l**__**oo**__**k**__**in**__**g **__**u**__**p **__**a**__**t **__**h**__**is **__**m**__**oth**__**e**__**r **__**an**__**d **__**fa**__**th**__**er**__**.**__**"**__**T**__**h**__**a**__**t's **__**two **__**le**__**s**__**s **__**t**__**h**__**a**__**n **__**las**__**t **__**y**__**ear."**_

The "thirty to six," he looked at his father and his mother said. Two less than last year

_**"**__**D**__**ar**__**l**__**i**__**n**__**g,**__**y**__**ou h**__**a**__**v**__**e**__**n't **__**c**__**o**__**u**__**n**__**t**__**e**__**d **__**Au**__**n**__**t**__**ie M**__**a**__**rge**__**'**__**s **__**pr**__**e**__**se**__**n**__**t,**__**s**__**e**__**e,**__** i**__**t's **__**here u**__**n**__**der **__**t**__**hi**__**s **__**b**__**ig **__**o**__**n**__**e from **__**Mo**__**mm**__**y **__**and **__**D**__**add**__**y**__**.**__**"**_

"Dear Mom and Dad, you do not count links exist in this great aunt unite."

_**"All **__**r**__**i**__**ght, thi**__**r**__**t**__**y**__**-seven **__**th**__**e**__**n,"**__**s**__**a**__**id Dudle**__**y**__**, going **__**r**__**ed **__**in **__**the face.**_

Sept. law "every 30 Then he said," Dudley blushed.

_**H**__**arr**__**y**__**, **__**w**__**ho c**__**ou**__**ld**__**….**__**tu**__**r**__**ned **__**the t**__**a**__**ble over.**_

As for as soon as possible, Dudley, Harry devour bacon under its principles involved, saw a large, leaving Dudley anger.

_**A**__**u**__**n**__**t **__**Petu**__**n**__**i**__**a**__** … I**__**s **__**t**__**h**__**a**__**t **__**al**__**l **__**rig**__**ht''**_

He quickly said, "here today, because we have a gift for each other, both of you, Aunt Petunia, the risk of odor, also gave a clear result, it is normal both Pope golden gift.? I love it. "

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**l**__**ey **__**th**__**ou**__**g**__**ht**__**….So **__**I'll**__** h**__**a**__**v**__**e **__**t**__**h**__**i**__**r**__**t**__**y**__**... **__**thi**__**r**__**t**__**y**__**..."**_

Dudley thought for a moment. This seems to be a difficult job. Finally, he said slowly, I 30 30 ... "So ..."

_**"**__**T**__**hi**__**r**__**t**__**y**__**-**__**n**__**i**__**ne**__**, **__**s**__**w**__**e**__**e**__**t**__**u**__**m**__**s**__**," **__**sa**__**id **__**Au**__**n**__**t **__**P**__**e**__**t**__**un**__**ia.**_

"39 people, sweetums said," Aunt Petunia.

_**"**__**O**__**h**__**." Du**__**d**__**l**__**e**__**y **__**sa**__**t d**__**o**__**wn **__**he**__**a**__**v**__**i**__**l**__**y **__**an**__**d gr**__**a**__**b**__**be**__**d t**__**h**__**e **__**nea**__**r**__**e**__**st **__**p**__**a**__**rc**__**e**__**l**__**. **__**"**__**All**__** r**__**i**__**g**__**ht **__**th**__**e**__**n**__**."**_

Dudley sat drive. "Oh," He had a packet to the next page. Right. Because "All"

_**U**__**ncl**__**e Ve**__**r**__**n**__**o**__**n **__**c**__**h**__**u**__**c**__**kl**__**e**__**d**__**. **__**"**__**Lit**__**tl**__**e **__**t**__**y**__**k**__**e wa**__**n**__**ts his **__**m**__**one**__**y**__**'s w**__**orth**__**, j**__**u**__**st **__**l**__**i**__**ke **__**his f**__**a**__**th**__**e**__**r. 'Atta **__**bo**__**y**__**, Dudle**__**y**__**!" He ruffl**__**e**__**d **__**Dudle**__**y**__**'s hair.**_

I laughed Uncle Vernon. "As a parent you want value for your money. Classical Klein," Atta boy, Dudley! "Beehive hairdo Dudley him.

_**At**__** t**__**hat **__**m**__**o**__**m**__**e**__**n**__**t **__**t**__**h**__**e …angry **__**and **__**w**__**o**__**rried.**_

At this point, and new computer games, the road not open Ludadeli recorders, cameras, remote controlled airplanes, 16, is Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Harry, answer the phone. See more attention and evil Aunt Petunia, when he used the phone, it's gold watch a good paper.

_**"Ba**__**d**__**ne**__**w**__**s**__**, Ve**__**r**__**n**__**on**__**," she **__**s**__**a**__**i**__**d**__**. **__**"M**__**r**__**s**__**. **__**F**__**i**__**gg**__**'**__**s bro**__**k**__**e**__**n**__** h**__**e**__**r **__**l**__**e**__**g**__**. **__**S**__**he **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**t**__**ake h**__**i**__**m**__**." S**__**h**__**e jer**__**k**__**ed **__**h**__**er **__**h**__**ead **__**in **__**Harr**__**y**__**'s **__**di**__**recti**__**on**__**.**_

He said bad news ", and Vernon." Legs were destroyed. Can not take it. '"Mrs. Figg, Harry nodded in the direction.

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**le**__**y**__**'**__**s **__**m**__**ou**__**th **__**f**__**e**__**l**__**l **__**op**__**e**__**n **__**i**__**n **__**h**__**o**__**rror**__**….. **__**a**__**l**__**l **__**t**__**he **__**c**__**a**__**t**__**s **__**she**__**'**__**d **__**e**__**ver o**__**w**__**n**__**e**__**d.**_

Dudley's mouth to keep him at bay, but the spirit of Harry jumped yes. Adventure park each year to see the hamburger restaurant or movie, her parents a friend with him on the first day Dudley was born. all

First, Harry left the crazy old woman who lived in two Mrs Figg. He hated. The whole house smelled of cabbage Mrs Figg try to put all the pictures of cats that are still looking.

_**"**__**N**__**o**__**w **__**w**__**h**__**at**__**?**__**"**__**s**__**aid **__**A**__**u**__**nt **__**Petu**__**ni**__**a…..**__**S**__**n**__**o**__**w**__**y**__**, **__**Mr**__**. **__**Pa**__**w**__**s**__**, **__**and **__**Tufty **__**again.**_

Aunt Petunia said, angry Harry as he did? "When, if you have plans," the. Harry knew better than to think that I'm sorry, Mrs. Figg His leg was broken, but remember when it was not easy, as follows: Year, covering Tibbles, in the snow, to see the Lord's feet, Brush again.

_**"**__**W**__**e could **__**phone Ma**__**r**__**g**__**e," **__**U**__**n**__**cle Vernon s**__**u**__**gg**__**e**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**d. **__**"**__**D**__**on**__**'**__**t be s**__**i**__**l**__**l**__**y**__**, Ve**__**rnon**__**, **__**sh**__**e **__**h**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**s t**__**h**__**e b**__**o**__**y**__**."**_

"We can be a phone, unite," Uncle Vernon recommendations. Never "stupid, Vernon. Chico enemies "

_**T**__**h**__**e D**__**u**__**r**__**sl**__**e**__**y**__**s **__**o**__**f**__**t**__**e**__**n**__** s**__**po**__**k**__**e ab**__**o**__**ut **__**Harry **__**li**__**ke t**__**h**__**i**__**s**__**, as **__**t**__**ho**__**u**__**gh **__**h**__**e wa**__**s**__**n't **__**th**__**ere - or rat**__**h**__**er, as**__** t**__**hough**__** h**__**e was s**__**o**__**m**__**e**__**thi**__**ng **__**v**__**ery **__**n**__**as**__**t**__**y **__**th**__**at **__**co**__**u**__**ld**__**n**__**'t **__**u**__**n**__**d**__**ers**__**t**__**and **__**t**__**h**__**e**__**m**__**, **__**lik**__**e a **__**s**__**lu**__**g**__**.**_

If there is a possibility that the snails, they do not understand something very wrong, but rather - the Dursleys, and in many cases it does, but that people have talked about how Harry.

_**"**__**W**__**hat a**__**bo**__**ut **__**w**__**hat**__**'**__**s**__**-**__**her-**__**n**__**a**__**m**__**e, **__**y**__**our fri**__**e**__**n**__**d - **__**Yv**__**o**__**n**__**n**__**e**__**?" "**__**O**__**n v**__**a**__**ca**__**ti**__**on **__**in **__**Ma**__**j**__**or**__**c**__**a**__**,**__**" **__**s**__**n**__**a**__**p**__**p**__**ed **__**A**__**u**__**n**__**t P**__**e**__**t**__**u**__**n**__**i**__**a.**_

"So your friend the name of a person - Yvonne" vacation "Mallorca" broken Aunt Petunia.

_**"**__**Y**__**ou **__**c**__**o**__**u**__**l**__**d **__**ju**__**st **__**le**__**a**__**ve **__**m**__**e here**__**…..**__**go on **__**D**__**u**__**d**__**le**__**y**__**'s co**__**m**__**pute**__**r**__**).**_

"You can not leave me here, only you" (I think the team that can Dudley, it is likely that the exchange of television come together to find), and we hope that Harry was in the place.

_**A**__**u**__**n**__**t **__**Petu**__**n**__**i**__**a**__** l**__**o**__**o**__**k**__**e**__**d **__**a**__**s**__**….**__**s**__**he **__**s**__**na**__**r**__**l**__**e**__**d.**_

She saw Aunt Petunia octopus eating a lemon. "And returned to find the house in ruins?" She moaned.

_**"I **__**w**__**on**__**'**__**t **__**bl**__**ow**__** u**__**p **__**t**__**he**__** ho**__**u**__**se,**__**" s**__**a**__**i**__**d **__**Harr**__**y**__**,**__**but **__**t**__**h**__**e**__**y **__**were**__**n't **__**l**__**i**__**s**__**teni**__**ng.**_

Harry said: "I did not blow up the house," but he would not listen.

_**"I **__**s**__**u**__**pp**__**ose **__**w**__**e **__**c**__**o**__**u**__**l**__**d t**__**a**__**ke **__**him **__**to **__**t**__**he **__**z**__**oo**__**,**__**" s**__**a**__**id **__**A**__**u**__**n**__**t P**__**e**__**t**__**un**__**ia **__**s**__**lo**__**w**__**l**__**y**__**,**__**"**__**..**__**. and le**__**a**__**ve **__**him **__**in the car..."**_

If possible, he went to the zoo, "we" ... to stay in the car ... "Aunt Petunia said slowly."

_**"T**__**h**__**a**__**t **__**car**__**'**__**s ne**__**w**__**,**__** he'**__**s **__**no**__**t **__**s**__**i**__**tt**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**i**__**n **__**i**__**t **__**a**__**l**__**o**__**n**__**e..."**_

"This boy is new... The car is not sitting in it."

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**ley **__**beg**__**a**__**n **__**t**__**o cry **__**lo**__**ud**__**l**__**y**__**…..give him **__**a**__**n**__**y **__**thing **__**he w**__**a**__**nt**__**e**__**d.**_

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, it really was not without it - but when you are faced with the same disease cried, knowing that her mother wants - it is called, so I really think it's a few years ago.

_**"**__**D**__**i**__**n**__**ky **__**D**__**udd**__**y**__**du**__**m**__**s, **__**d**__**o**__**n't cr**__**y**__**,**__**Mu**__**mm**__**y **__**w**__**on't **__**l**__**e**__**t **__**h**__**im **__**spo**__**i**__**l **__**y**__**our **__**s**__**pe**__**c**__**i**__**a**__**l da**__**y**__**!" she**__** cr**__**i**__**e**__**d,**__** fli**__**n**__**g**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**her**__** ar**__**m**__**s **__**aro**__**u**__**n**__**d **__**h**__**i**__**m**__**.**_

"Small Duddydums, do not cry, she" did not ruin a plan to cover your birthday, mother on the phone.

_**"I...**__**d**__**o**__**n't...**__**want…..**__**h**__**is **__**m**__**ot**__**h**__**er's ar**__**m**__**s.**_

Mourning ... TT a great time. "... I'm coming!" Dudley did not claim ... sob. Through the gap in his mother's arms, "he gave a wicked smile SP Harry!" Everything always spoils.

_**J**__**u**__**st **__**t**__**h**__**e**__**n,**__**t**__**h**__**e**__** d**__**oo**__**r**__**b**__**e**__**ll **__**ran**__**g **__**….**__**t**__**o cry **__**at on**__**c**__**e.**_

Meanwhile, he just called - "Oh, my God, said Aunt Petunia and desperately" He here - after a while, Dudley Polkiss a close friend, I told my mother Pierce was a child, like a. mouse lean face. It was he who, as a rule, while Dudley hit them, said that the hands of a person behind his back. Dudley stopped pretending to cry together.

_**Ha**__**lf **__**a**__**n **__**h**__**our **__**l**__**a**__**te**__**r**__**….had **__**t**__**a**__**k**__**e**__**n **__**H**__**arry **__**aside.**_

Harry half an hour, could not believe his luck, was sitting in the car, on the ceremony of the pier the way back to the zoo for the first time in my life. Let uncle can think of something to do with it, but there are players Vernon hand, took me to Harry.

_**"I'm **__**warning **__**y**__**ou,"**__**….**__**fr**__**o**__**m **__**no**__**w **__**u**__**nt**__**i**__**l Ch**__**r**__**i**__**st**__**m**__**as."**_

I must say, boy hui alert now "," I warned you, "he did not put a big purple face, while his right, Harry - fun for all companies, regardless of who is - before Christmas, clothes closet now, it will be. "

_**"**__**I**__**'**__**m **__**no**__**t **__**g**__**o**__**in**__**g **__**t**__**o **__**d**__**o **__**a**__**n**__**y**__**t**__**hi**__**ng**__**,**__**" **__**….h**__**e **__**di**__**dn**__**'**__**t **__**m**__**a**__**k**__**e **__**th**__**e**__**m **__**h**__**a**__**p**__**pe**__**n**__**.**_

Nothing to do .. but Uncle Vernon did not believe, he said, "Harry," honest "Ask me that until now, which is strange, but does not include the vain Dursley in many if it's something Harry, just tell them.

_**O**__**n**__**ce**__**,**__** Au**__**n**__**t **__**Pet**__**u**__**n**__**i**__**a**__**,**__**t**__**ire**__**d**__** o**__**f **__**Harr**__**y**__**….**__**h**__**a**__**d**__** g**__**r**__**o**__**w**__**n **__**ba**__**c**__**k **__**s**__**o **__**qu**__**i**__**c**__**kl**__**y**__**.**_

Once, Aunt Petunia never left his girlfriend in the kitchen scissors, in addition to the pony, because it's a bald barber, he, Harry, because if it is a short-haired Dudley. So tired the next day, the group laughed glass, which is the return of loose clothing, "terrible scars hidden," he imagined Harry spent a sleepless night school to laugh you stupid, at least. Before shaving, is a closet next morning for a week, but you can, if I want to explain that this is not his aunt Petunia, he said no, not until the results of the hair only to find that due to planting and come back so fast.

_**A**__**n**__**o**__**t**__**he**__**r**__** t**__**i**__**m**__**e,**__** A**__**un**__**t**__**Petu**__**ni**__**a**__**…**__**Harr**__**y**__**wa**__**sn**__**'**__**t**__**p**__**u**__**n**__**i**__**s**__**h**__**e**__**d**__**.**_

Or do not you have one, it is difficult, she tried to pull the head, but less than it seems - and Aunt Petunia, Dudley, have you tried the force of old sweater evil puppet comfortable (orange brown puff) balls and equipment, but Harry can not adapt to this petunia .Sweater should wash great comfort to reduce, Harry was not punished.

_**O**__**n**__** t**__**h**__**e**__** o**__**t**__**he**__**r **__**h**__**a**__**n**__**d**__**….**__**h**__**i**__**m **__**i**__**n **__**m**__**id**__**- **__**j**__**u**__**m**__**p**__**.**_

On the other hand, I think it's a terrible problem because it was found in the roof of the school kitchen. The only person surprised, Harry, and I sat by the fireplace, a group of Dudley him when I was still looking there. Dursley have a very told Harry Director angry letter he had received a school building was Harry. (When he closed the door to his office and shouted Uncle Vernon) is at the back of the kitchen door of a large trash can, but he wanted to bring to everyone. Harry suspected that he must support the entire wind jump.

_**B**__**u**__**t **__**t**__**od**__**a**__**y**__**, **__**n**__**o**__**t**__**hi**__**n**__**g **__**wa**__**s **__**g**__**o**__**in**__**g **__**t**__**o **__**g**__**o **__**wron**__**g**__**….. **__**m**__**orn**__**i**__**ng, i**__**t **__**w**__**a**__**s **__**m**__**otorc**__**y**__**c**__**les.**_

Today, however, there is no intention to go wrong. This value was the first carbon living smell Mrs. Figg your school or office, he went to Pierce and Dudley, he is my uncle, I complained Aunt Petunia Vernon. Monk favorite things: There's just one little Harry of his most popular songs, and the way people work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank. This morning it was a motorcycle.

_**"..**__**.**__** r**__**o**__**arin**__**g **__**alo**__**n**__**g **__**l**__**i**__**k**__**e **__**m**__**a**__**ni**__**a**__**c**__**s**__**,**__** t**__**h**__**e **__**y**__**ou**__**n**__**g **__**h**__**oo**__**d**__**l**__**u**__**m**__**s**__**,**__**"**__**h**__**e **__**s**__**a**__**id**__**,**__**a**__**s a **__**m**__**otorc**__**y**__**c**__**l**__**e **__**o**__**v**__**er**__**to**__**o**__**k **__**th**__**e**__**m**__**.**_

He said, shouting "mania, as a young group ..." motorcycle to catch up.

"_**I **__**h**__**a**__**d a **__**dr**__**e**__**am **__**abou**__**t **__**a **__**m**__**otorc**__**y**__**c**__**le**__**," **__**s**__**a**__**i**__**d **__**H**__**a**__**rr**__**y**__**,**__**re**__**m**__**e**__**m**__**berin**__**g **__**su**__**d**__**d**__**e**__**n**__**l**__**y**__**.**__**"It **__**wa**__**s **__**f**__**l**__**y**__**i**__**n**__**g**__**."**_

My dream bike, I fly. "No," Harry remembered suddenly he said.

_**Uncle Ve**__**r**__**n**__**on **__**nea**__**r**__**ly **__**crashed**__**…M**__**OTORCYCLE**__**S**__** DON'**__**T **__**F**__**LY!"**_

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car. How to beat the Giants with a beard and played his seat right on his face, and cried with Harry: He knows the "motorcycles" do not fly!

_**Dudley **__**and Piers **__**snigger**__**e**__**d.**_

Piers and Dudley laughed.

_**I **__**k**__**n**__**o**__**w **__**t**__**he**__**y **__**don**__**'**__**t**__**,**__**"**__**sa**__**i**__**d **__**H**__**a**__**rr**__**y**__**.**__**"I**__**t **__**w**__**as **__**o**__**n**__**l**__**y **__**a **__**drea**__**m**__**.**__**"**_

I'm just a dream, you know, is not true. "He said," Harry said.

_**Bu**__**t **__**h**__**e **__**wis**__**he**__**d **__**h**__**e**__**….**__**m**__**igh**__**t **__**g**__**et **__**d**__**a**__**n**__**gerous **__**id**__**e**__**a**__**s.**_

However, he did not say anything to him, he did. He seems to think he can use it - if in doubt, the Dursleys hated research, it is not, if it's a cartoon or a dream, a dangerous concept and style must always act because that you leave in can you repeat please.

_**I**__**t **__**w**__**as a **__**ver**__**y **__**su**__**n**__**n**__**y **__**Satu**__**r**__**da**__**y **__**an**__**d **__**th**__**e **__**z**__**o**__**o**__**…**__**exc**__**e**__**pt that **__**it w**__**a**__**sn**__**'**__**t **__**blond.**_

The zoo is a nice break time, many families. Before the reversal, smiling Van, because he asked Harry what he wanted, and the price is cheaper to buy a lemon popsicle entrance ceremony, then I bought Pierce ice cream, a large chocolate. I want to see gorilla scratching his head a lot like Dudley, Harry licked, but it's not a blonde, or they are not bad.

_**H**__**a**__**rr**__**y **__**ha**__**d **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**b**__**e**__**s**__**t **__**m**__**or**__**n**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**….**__**f**__**i**__**n**__**i**__**s**__**h **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**f**__**i**__**r**__**s**__**t.**_

Harry, this is the best time in the morning. And make sure that you are not tired and noon animals, Peter and Dudley began a man who beat the favorite pastime is anxious, the Dursleys he wants a little lost. Because they do not have enough Knickerbocker glory ice above it, while the zoo restaurant, Dudley else to buy something, Uncle Vernon, Harry lost his temper, but I've my first full.

_**H**__**a**__**rr**__**y **__**felt**__**,**__**after**__**w**__**a**__**r**__**d**__**,**__** t**__**h**__**a**__**t**__** h**__**e **__**s**__**ho**__**u**__**l**__**d **__**ha**__**v**__**e **__**k**__**n**__**o**__**w**__**n **__**i**__**t **__**w**__**as **__**a**__**l**__**l **__**t**__**o**__**o **__**go**__**o**__**d **__**t**__**o **__**la**__**s**__**t**__**.**_

Then Harry felt the need to know what is good in the end, that's all it is.

_**Af**__**t**__**er lu**__**n**__**ch **__**t**__**h**__**ey **__**we**__**n**__**t **__**to **__**t**__**h**__**e re**__**p**__**t**__**i**__**le h**__**o**__**u**__**s**__**e…. In **__**fa**__**c**__**t**__**, it **__**was f**__**a**__**st **__**as**__**l**__**e**__**e**__**p**__**.**_

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. And the window and turned on the walls, that is, it was dark and cool. Behind the glass, climb, a variety of snakes and lizards, gliding through the debris of wood and stone. Cobra huge, thick, toxic, Piers and Dudley want to see broken python. Dudley snake, the largest city in one go. You can crush the waste, bodies were wrapped around the car two grades Uncle Vernon - but his heart is not really moody. In fact, I'm asleep.

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**l**__**ey **__**st**__**ood **__**w**__**i**__**th **__**h**__**i**__**s **__**n**__**o**__**se **__**p**__**res**__**s**__**ed **__**a**__**g**__**ai**__**n**__**st t**__**h**__**e **__**gl**__**as**__**s**__**, **__**s**__**taring **__**at **__**th**__**e **__**g**__**l**__**i**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**n**__**ing**__** b**__**r**__**o**__**wn **__**c**__**o**__**il**__**s.**_

Top coil and shiny brown glass Dudley on the nose.

_**"**__**Ma**__**k**__**e it **__**m**__**ov**__**e," **__**…**__** s**__**n**__**ake **__**d**__**id**__**n**__**'t **__**b**__**u**__**d**__**g**__**e.**_

"Please go," he complained to his father. Click Uncle Vernon, not a snake moving in the glass.

_**"Do it again," …**__**bu**__**t **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**sn**__**a**__**k**__**e just **__**s**__**n**__**o**__**o**__**zed **__**on**__**.**_

Do it again, "Uncle Vernon smart. Glass Roundabout with the knuckles, "Dudley, but the snake just take a nap.

_**"This is bo**__**r**__**i**__**ng," **__**D**__**udley **__**m**__**o**__**aned. He shuffl**__**e**__**d **__**awa**__**y**__**.**_

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He completed.

_**Harry **__**m**__**ov**__**ed**__** i**__**n **__**fro**__**n**__**t**__**….**__**t**__**h**__**e re**__**s**__**t **__**o**__**f t**__**h**__**e **__**h**__**o**__**u**__**se.**_

In front of the tank, Harry looked at the snake. If you are in a boring stalemate is not possible, I was surprised that - N, in addition to running his fingers all day, you try to break glass company idiot. Visitors a simple wardrobe and bedroom, knocked on the door to wake the poor aunt Petunia. He, at least, to see the rest of the house.

_**T**__**h**__**e s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e su**__**dd**__**e**__**n**__**l**__**y **__**ope**__**ned **__**i**__**ts b**__**ead**__**y **__**e**__**y**__**es**__**…**__**I**__**t wi**__**nk**__**e**__**d.**_

Suddenly, the snake opened vigilante. Slowly, slowly, he raised his head, until it reaches the same height, Harry's eyes. He nodded.

_**Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**stared**__**…..**__**ba**__**c**__**k **__**a**__**t **__**t**__**h**__**e s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e **__**a**__**nd w**__**i**__**n**__**k**__**e**__**d**__**, t**__**oo.**_

I was looking for Harry. Then he looked around quickly confirm if anyone has ever seen. Is not. He blinked and saw the snake.

_**The s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e jerk**__**e**__**d **__**its …..**__**qu**__**it**__**e **__**p**__**l**__**ain**__**l**__**y**__**:**_

Then the snake looked up at the ceiling and shook his head very clearly expressed in the direction of Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Garri appearance:

_**"**__**I **__**g**__**e**__**t t**__**h**__**a**__**t**__** a**__**ll t**__**h**__**e **__**ti**__**m**__**e."**_

"I am all the time."

_**"**__**I k**__**no**__**w," Harry **__**m**__**u**__**r**__**m**__**u**__**red**__** th**__**r**__**o**__**ugh**__**….. **__**re**__**a**__**ll**__**y **__**an**__**n**__**o**__**y**__**i**__**n**__**g**__**."**_

I do not know snakes listen, but "I know," Harry said quietly through the glass. "It must be very boring."

_**T**__**h**__**e s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e no**__**dd**__**e**__**d**__**vi**__**gorou**__**sl**__**y**__**.**_

I nodded vigorously snake.

_**"**__**W**__**her**__**e do **__**y**__**o**__**u **__**co**__**m**__**e **__**fro**__**m**__**, **__**an**__**y**__**w**__**a**__**y**__**?**__**" Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**asked.**_

"From where are you?" Harry asked him to come.

_**T**__**h**__**e s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e jab**__**b**__**ed **__**i**__**t**__**s **__**t**__**ail **__**at **__**a l**__**i**__**t**__**t**__**le s**__**i**__**gn **__**next **__**to **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**g**__**las**__**s**__**. Harry peer**__**e**__**d**__**a**__**t**__**it.**_

The tail of the snake small sign next to the glass. Is not Harry.

_**B**__**o**__**a C**__**o**__**ns**__**t**__**rict**__**o**__**r, Brazi**__**l**__**. **__**"**__**W**__**a**__**s **__**i**__**t **__**ni**__**c**__**e **__**ther**__**e**__**?"**_

Boas, Brazil. "It's in there?"

_**T**__**h**__**e b**__**o**__**a c**__**o**__**ns**__**t**__**r**__**i**__**c**__**t**__**o**__**r …. **__**br**__**e**__**d **__**in **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**z**__**oo**__**. **_

Harry pushed power play Kong: The sample was held at the zoo.

_**"**__**O**__**h**__**, I **__**s**__**e**__**e **__**-**__**- so **__**y**__**ou'v**__**e **__**n**__**e**__**ve**__**r be**__**e**__**n **__**to Brazil?"**_

"I ask you to look around, oh - if you've never been to Brazil?"

_**As **__**t**__**he s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e sh**__**o**__**ok …..**__**of the**__**m **__**j**__**u**__**m**__**p**__**.**_

When the head, deafening screams, Harry shook jump the queue.

_**"**__**DUDLEY! MR. **__**D**__**URSLEY! …. IT'S**__**DOING!"**_

See what happened! There's a snake! You will not believe it, "Dudley ! What you doing! "

_**D**__**u**__**d**__**l**__**ey **__**c**__**a**__**m**__**e wa**__**dd**__**l**__**in**__**g t**__**o**__**ward **__**t**__**h**__**em **__**as **__**fa**__**s**__**t **__**as **__**he cou**__**ld**__**.**_

This may be as soon as you can, Dudley would fall to them.

_**"**__**O**__**u**__**t **__**o**__**f t**__**h**__**e wa**__**y**__**,**__**y**__**ou**__**….**__** ho**__**w**__**l**__**s **__**o**__**f h**__**or**__**r**__**or.**_

In order not to "disturb, you can say," Harry was hit in the ribs. Hitting Harry pounding on the concrete floor of a surprise. Some people can not occur soon after, but I can not see how it happened - wait a second crystal Piers and Dudley roar jump again fear.

_**Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**sa**__**t **__**u**__**p **__**a**__**nd **__**g**__**a**__**s**__**pe**__**d….**__**r**__**u**__**nn**__**i**__**ng **__**f**__**o**__**r **__**t**__**h**__**e**__**e**__**x**__**i**__**ts**__**.**_

Harry gasped and sat down. Glass bathtub before the hole is not there. Slippery snake was quickly resolved on the ground. People ran screaming reptile house exports.

_**As **__**t**__**he s**__**n**__**a**__**k**__**e...**__**T**__**h**__**a**__**n**__**ks**__**ss**__**, a**__**m**__**igo**__**."**_

Moving quickly before him a snake, Harry is low, a hissing noise will Eid said. "... Thank you dear Brazil, I come here."

_**The k**__**e**__**ep**__**e**__**r of **__**the **__**r**__**eptile **__**house was **__**in **__**shock.**_

Reptile House Keeper surprised.

_**"**__**But **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**gl**__**as**__**s**__**," **__**h**__**e **__**k**__**ept **__**s**__**a**__**y**__**i**__**n**__**g**__**, **__**"**__**w**__**h**__**ere d**__**i**__**d **__**the g**__**l**__**a**__**s**__**s **__**g**__**o?"**_

"However, the glass" over the "glass still talking?"

_**T**__**h**__**e **__**z**__**oo d**__**ir**__**e**__**c**__**t**__**o**__**r**__**….**__**H**__**arr**__**y **__**was **__**ta**__**l**__**k**__**ing **__**to **__**i**__**t**__**, we**__**ren**__**'**__**t **__**y**__**ou, **__**Harr**__**y**__**?**__**"**_

Again and again he did it, until an apology Zoo Duopei Ni aunt, sweet tea. I can only speak bored Dudley. Harry saw so long, snake, nothing on his heels, this is done by, but they were behind the car and appearance of Uncle Vernon, but everything while typing, he says, it was a little on the leg pain, but spring sworn Dudley tried to squeeze him to death. But at least the worst is that Pierce "Harry, Harry, Harry, it's not true, it is reassuring that enough?"

_**U**__**ncl**__**e Ve**__**r**__**n**__**o**__**n w**__**a**__**it**__**e**__**d**__**….**__**g**__**e**__**t h**__**i**__**m**__**a **__**larg**__**e **__**b**__**r**__**a**__**n**__**d**__**y**__**.**_

Before you start, Harry, I'm sure, Pierce, until Uncle Vernon outside the house. I am very angry because he did not speak about the state. He collapsed in front of the chair, "no food - Office - - Aunt Petunia does not work and move", housing must be a great wine, you can say what was.

_**Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**la**__**y **__**i**__**n **__**h**__**is da**__**r**__**k **__**c**__**u**__**p**__**b**__**o**__**a**__**r**__**d **__**….**__** s**__**o**__**m**__**e **__**food.**_

She wanted to have a watch, long after Harry in a dark closet. I did not know there was a time he could not confirm the location still sleeping Dursleys. When they have time, there is no danger to the kitchen to eat, to enter.

_**He'd liv**__**e**__**d with the Du**__**r**__**s**__**le**__**y**__**s al**__**m**__**o**__**st t**__**e**__**n **__**y**__**ears…..**__**p**__**ho**__**t**__**o**__**g**__**rap**__**h**__**s **__**o**__**f t**__**h**__**em **__**i**__**n**__** t**__**he ho**__**us**__**e.**_

Since you bother Dursleys almost ten years in a car accident, as long as you have his parents, he was killed infantile state Teki, I saw ten disastrous years. He does not remember, in the car, if the parents are deceased. And the blinding light flashed green, burning down ING: Sometimes it came with a strange vision, because he spent a lot of time in his tense, her wardrobe of memory. Green light, all came to him, he could not imagine, but after he took office he crashed. He does not remember his parents are not. Never uncle does not speak, of course, will not be allowed to ask questions. Not a single image, which is not at home.

_**W**__**he**__**n **__**h**__**e **__**ha**__**d **__**be**__**e**__**n **__**y**__**o**__**u**__**ng**__**e**__**r**__**, Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**ha**__**d **__**dr**__**e**__**a**__**m**__**ed **__**…..**__**trie**__**d **__**t**__**o **__**g**__**e**__**t a c**__**l**__**o**__**s**__**er **__**l**__**oo**__**k**__**.**_

No, no dreams, for some reason, because when I was young, you saw Harry takes the dream, it happened to him. Dursley is the only thing close. But sometimes it (or want to) think he looks like he knows a stranger on the street. Stranger is very strange, because it is for them. When buying Dudley and Aunt Petunia, a small purple hat that fold ever had. If you know this person, accept angry Harry, he was in a hurry, without them, what to buy Aunt Petunia shop. The old lady was a bus waving wild fun with her appearance once, dressed all in green. Cocktail hand of the day, in fact, bald man in a purple shirt for a long time, and then left without a word. This process seems very strange that all these people are trying to get a good look, Harry disappeared seconds.

_**At**__** s**__**c**__**h**__**oo**__**l**__**, Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**ha**__**d no **__**o**__**ne**__**. E**__**ver**__**y**__**b**__**o**__**d**__**y **__**kne**__**w **__**t**__**h**__**a**__**t **__**Du**__**dle**__**y**__**'**__**s **__**g**__**a**__**n**__**g **__**h**__**a**__**ted th**__**a**__**t **__**o**__**dd Ha**__**rr**__**y **__**Pot**__**t**__**e**__**r in **__**h**__**i**__**s **__**b**__**a**__**g**__**g**__**y **__**ol**__**d **__**c**__**l**__**o**__**th**__**e**__**s **__**a**__**nd **__**b**__**r**__**o**__**ke**__**n **__**g**__**la**__**s**__**s**__**e**__**s**__**, **__**a**__**nd **__**n**__**ob**__**od**__**y **__**l**__**i**__**k**__**e**__**d to **__**d**__**is**__**a**__**gr**__**e**__**e w**__**i**__**th **__**Dud**__**le**__**y**__**'**__**s **__**gan**__**g.**_

At school, there is not Harry. Not as we all know, the strange hatred Dudley Potter glasses, breaking the old loose clothing, also opposed Dudley's gang.

* * *

**I would like to thank mazikem for being my first reviewer. Virtual cookie for you.**

**Though thank you for the reviews. They made me smile.**


	3. Letter 1, Chapter 3

**Well, here is the latest chapter. This has got to be my most favourite one yet. I honestly wonder what Google Translate will come up with when we come up to the spells.**

* * *

Letter # 1, Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 The Letters from No one)

**_The escape of the Brazilian ….. Privet Drive on her crutches._**

Hole Escape Brazil won the longest well Harry. He broke Dudley started summer time, but he ran his bike released back into the office, and fall into a new camera for the first time to reflect Privet Drive with crutches side of the aircraft by remote the old lady Hilfiger.

**_Harry was glad school was over….. Harry Hunting._**

I'm glad school is over, Harry, but it's a gang fled Dudley every day have never been home. Pierre big and stupid while Gordon Dennis Malcolm, but Dudley is stupid and the largest multiple, he is the leader. Harry Hunt: rest, take part in their favorite sport while Dudley was very happy.

**_This was why ….. Dudley thought this was very funny._**

Harry around, it was considered that the holidays are over, we can see a glimmer of hope of the house, he spent as much as possible for that time. In September, for the first time in his life when it came to high school, he did not need Dudley. Private schools were farmers like Uncle Dudley was adopted. I want Polkiss Pierce. Meanwhile, Harry, already high stone walls, a public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

**_"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"_**

He tells Harry, "You fill the first day of a person's head in the toilet of a stone wall," he said To enter. "Second floor, want to practice?"

**_"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said._**

"No, thank you," Harry said "poor toilet, that things are not as bad is your head - you can get sick," said this before work, Dudley, fled.

**_One day in July, Aunt Petunia ….. she'd had it for several years._**

One day in July, Dudley took to London, leaving Harry, because Aunt Petunia Mrs. Figg, buy Smeltings uniform. Mrs. Figg was not as bad as ever. This is false in her genitals States wants to break a leg, as before, not enough people, apparently. Harry watching TV, which is a piece of chocolate cake, taste as if you think about it, I have it. Some years ago

**_That evening, Dudley paraded ….. good training for later life._**

That evening, Dudley took the family room in the new uniforms appealed to him. He wore an orange hat brown coat dish called Knickerbocker. In addition, although the teacher does not see is're "with the youth. Smeltings button Blowing stick today use later in life should be good training.

**_As he looked at …..cracked from trying not to laugh._**

As Dudley in his new trousers, Uncle Vernon, suffice it to say, this is a moment, his perfect life. They screamed like Dudley Aipei Ni aunt said, could not believe I see, adults are very good. Harry could not believe his words. He thought I would try to avoid cracking two of his ribs laughing available again.

**_There was a horrible smell ….. dirty rags swimming in gray water._**

It's the next morning, an unpleasant smell in the kitchen when I go there for breakfast, Harry. This seems to sink into the sheet. I went to the observation. Aquarium is full of feeling, as in the water of a pool of dirty gray rag.

**_"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question._**

What? "He asked Aunt Petunia," If you ask the courage to ask, he pursed his lips in the same way as always.

**_"Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."_**

She said that the new "uniform". Harry looked to get the ball. Some say it "," o "and" do not know very wet.

**_"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."_**

There is nothing "crazy old Dudley Gray" Even if a colored part of you in my finish, but it seems,, "snapped Aunt Petunia."

**_Harry seriously doubted this….old elephant skin, probably._**

Harry could not believe it was serious, but I think it is not claimed, the best there is. He sat on the table, he did not look to what is happening, see the first day of the obstacle - yes, there is the elephant skin a little old, it probably is.

**_Dudley and Uncle Vernon came ….on the table._**

And wrinkles his nose smells, combined reasons, Harry and Uncle Vernon Dudley soon. The reporter said, as always, Dudley, on the table, playing sprues around Uncle Vernon.

**_They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat._**

They hear the characters from the mat and hit the flop mailbox

**_"Get the mail, Dudley…. Smelting stick, Dudley."_**

Access to "e-mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. "Harry" in the file behind him. Please get as quickly as possible, "the e-mail, Harry." "Dudley, you get it, please." Rods melting. "He put Dudley"

**_Harry dodged the Smelting stick … a letter for Harry._**

And he put the melt, Harry continued to take a stand. Put it on the bed three: Who wants to stay on the island of brown envelopes, postcards, Sister Uncle Vernon combination accounting - Letter Harry.

**_Harry picked it up …. there could be no mistake:_**

And improve its nose, Harry looked at his head, like a huge rubber. So far in life, no one has ever written for him. Who is it? Because he did not place in the library, I've never had a bad taste are looking for a book, he did it again - no other relatives and friends, is it not no. However, in this case, if the character is made an error,, apparently can not:

**_Mr. H. Potter_**

**_The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

**_4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey_**

Porter cattle

Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive, a small groan Surrey

**_The envelope was thick and heavy…. There was no stamp._**

It is written in yellow ink on parchment, and emerald green thick and heavy and address. Unsealed.

**_Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H._**

Address trembling hands, Harry saw the envelope with the heraldic color of a purple wax seal. Lion snake around an eagle, a badger, a large letter H

**_"Hurry up… his own joke._**

He cried out Uncle Vernon in the kitchen! "In the race for" boy. "You see, then draw," he laughed at his own joke.

**_Harry went back to the kitchen…. yellow envelope._**

He looked at the letter still in his Harry back to the kitchen and back. Sitting card accounts hand and Uncle Vernon, Serum begin to yellow, and slowly opened.

**_Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard._**

Bill growled Uncle Vernon demolished in the map above.

**_"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt … Harry's got something!"_**

Aunt Petunia said, "the integration of the disease." Dudley said suddenly -"ate interesting" Dad opened. "Dad, whatever, Harry!"

**_Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon._**

Harry is a development, the letter was written in the same thick parchment spent much of the hand of Uncle Vernon.

**_"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back._**

"I will not! Mine, "Harry said, and try to catch you.

**_"Who'd be writing to you…..white of old porridge._**

Shaken an open letter in his hand, watching Uncle Vernon? "Yes," Who writes to laugh. His face is bright red, fast green. But more than that. It's an old white slurry buy a few seconds.

**_"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped._**

"PP Petunia!" He panted.

**_Dudley tried to ….made a choking noise._**

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read, but do not remain in the hands of his uncle Vernon, at its highest level. Aunt Petunia a miracle that I read the first line of defense. It's as if they swoon in an instant. She made a choking noise grabbed her neck.

**_"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"_**

"Oh, my God Vernon"

**_They stared at each other…..his Smelting stick._**

He seems to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley to stay in the room, looking at each other. Dudley not used is ignored. This is a sharp blow to the head with the integration of a father with a stick.

**_"I want to read that letter….as it's mine."_**

He said aloud: "I read the letter," he said. Do you want to read, "I said," Yes, "my Harry" angry.

**_"Get out, both of you," croaked …..Harry didn't move._**

Whether "you go to the letter of the envelope," said Uncle Vernon did not move. Hoarse Harry.

**_"_****_I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted. "Let me see it!" demanded Dudley._**

I hope my letter! One, "he shouted," Let's see it! I asked, "Dudley.

**_"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon…..door and floor._**

Shout "OUT" Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Harry two necks neck, put them with the department, a place in the kitchen door behind them. Dudley and Harry is a silent struggle, but bad people immediately hear the keyhole. Dudley and Harry defeat, glasses hanging from the apartment of the hearing, finishing upside down, and heard the gap between the door and the floor.

**_"Vernon," Aunt …. watching the house?"_**

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia, looking at the "management said a trembling voice - Maybe, you know, where you sleep, and no control over the house, and I think it is."

**_"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly._**

"Gaze - Monitor - Contact Us Is it possible in the future," muttered Uncle Vernon earth.

**_"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"_**

I need regular. "However, Notwendigkeituns writing, when we say we do not want, Vernon -"

**_Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen._**

Harry, shiny black shoes Uncle Vernon began to see the kitchen of stimulation.

**_"No," …we won't do anything..._**

And "No," he finally said. "No, we'll ignore it if you have not received a response ... Yes, it is ... do not do the best thing ...

**_"But -"_**

"However -"

**_"I'm not having …dangerous nonsense?"_**

"I do not know the house, Petunia, when the jury did not think his boxing is the dangerous shit with us."

**_That evening when ….. in his cupboard._**

When he arrived home from work, at home that night, I've never done before, he did something Uncle Vernon. He visited Harry in the closet.

**_"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"_**

Use charter? "Harry," Uncle Vernon said that when he opened the door at that time. "Someone wrote to me?"

**_"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."_**

This is for you, "This is wrong." Uncle Vernon said that in the near future. Everyone has burned, "I

**_"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."_**

"It was a mistake," said Harry, "I'm angry against his firm, he said,"

**_"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon….. looked quite painful._**

Little spider fell from the ceiling, "calm" Uncle Vernon, and began to cry. Some of those who are forced to use their own face into a smile, which seemed very painful breathing.

**_"Er - yes, ….. Dudley's second bedroom._**

Yes, Harry - -. "Emergency Room, because you'll be too much for them ... First we need you and your aunt Dudley this message ... I think you are, if you move in both bedrooms, probably nice.

**_"Why?" said Harry._**

Harry "?" Why say.

**_"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."_**

My uncle! "Please do not" question. "Now we have to accept the second floor."

**_The Dursleys' house … though they'd never been touched._**

t has a four-bedroom house Dursleys Dudley, sister of Uncle Vernon (usually a visitor Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dudley has the ability to keep it's not a toy, and with its first Jan. 1 is compatible with any room unit). This is the best of all things Harry Neither a class, but he came into this room. Sitting on the bed, looked around. It is almost here was broken. The camera is above the top of the ability of the former to work in a small dog lying next to Dudley next. It Dudley, first standing on a flat, because it was in the program when he was arrested in his favorite corner. Dudley, Dudley, because sitting here is a large bird cage and reported in any distorted the true air rifle to school on set, what will happen after the end of the parrot. On other shelves full of books. They are only in the room. It seems to be, but I think you've hit

**_From downstairs ... make him get out..."_**

I am the voice of Dudley reprimanded his mother down the stairs, I said ... please ... I do not want him in the room ... "

**_Harry sighed …. up here without it._**

Sigh, Harry lying in bed I think it's here yesterday. I think it would be today, if it is not here in the back of the enclosure to this letter.

**_Next morning at breakfast….each other darkly._**

The next morning, all is quiet enough at breakfast. Dudley was in shock. Patient deliberately,, he cried, beating his father after the merger, his mother threw him to the turtle greenhouse roof past, no back room. Yesterday, Harry hoped he found a letter in the bedroom of his violent ideology. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other in the darkness.

**_When the mail arrived…. 4 Privet Drive -'"_**

When a message arrives, when you try to be a good Harry, Uncle Vernon Dudley seemed to go for. He heard the band hit save everything and melt. "Then you have another room • Health Mr. Potter, minimum, 4 Privet Drive -" Shout

**_With a strangled cry….. clutched in his hand._**

Gasped Uncle Vernon got up, walked down the stairs behind him, Harry. Uncle Vernon was Dudley hit the floor just facts of his letter is very complex, Uncle Vernon Harry grabbed her neck from behind. After fighting one minute, Uncle Vernon in Harry panting clenched in her hand just to confuse everyone should have a lot of racket merger.

**_"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."_**

He opened his mouth, Harry -. "I mean, your bedroom, walk in your closet," "Dudley and - and you just go" - to go

**_Harry walked …. He had a plan._**

Back, Harry, a new round room. Who knew that he was leaving the office, they seem to know that he received his first letter. This means, they tried again to,,? And this time, he, she, make sure you do not miss. He has a plan.

**_The repaired alarm …. of the lights._**

Alarm clock rang at 6:00 the next morning maintenance. Then immediately closed, Harry quietly fired. He did not wake the Dursleys. If you do not turn on the lights, flew down.

**_He was going to wait …..toward the front door -_**

Waiting in Privet Drive, which is to receive a letter from the first and fourth corner of the factor. He pitched his heart in the front door of the secret dark hallway -

**_Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!_**

Harry destroyed. Living thing - stepping on the soft pad sweet!

**_Lights clicked on ….. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink._**

Light on the second floor, and Harry realized that the face of the big, hairy guy was afraid of him. Apparently, Harry was a sleeping bag inside the front door of the feet, Uncle Vernon did not know what he was doing, he tried. She cried for about 30 minutes, Harry, and told him to go next door tea. Accident and without commitment with kitchen, which is right knee Uncle Vernon, Harry arrives email. Harry could see three written letters in green ink.

**_I want ….. up the mail slot._**

I - began by saying, "But, Uncle Vernon, he's not going to work that day, Uncle Vernon ripped the letter before their eyes, stuck a mailbox in the house.

**_"See," he explained … just give up."_**

"If you can not give just to give up." Please explain, "Aunt Petunia quoted mouthful of nails."

**_"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."_**

"I, islands, so I do not know if it work in Vernon."

**_"Oh, these people's minds …..had just brought him._**

"Oh, strange, petunia, I am with you in the right direction," Uncle Vernon in his heart nail a piece of cake to Aunt Petunia put fruit simply states attempt.

**_On Friday, no less than … downstairs bathroom._**

On Friday, at least 12 characters Harry arrived less. I can not get through the door mail slot worse under pressure, but from the side, through a small window in the bathroom forced down.

**_Uncle Vernon stayed at …. jumped at small noises._**

It is home again, Uncle Vernon. After cooking, all the characters, with a hammer and nails, because he can not go, someone boarded the back door, cracks on the front panel. So I jumped down, "Hamming, a small voice" bikes.

**_On Saturday, things …...letters in her food processor._**

On Saturday, things began to get out of control. Roll 20 characters Harry and Aunt Petunia hidden in every person from the living room window two dozen eggs, puzzled to find a way to make it very useful dairy products. Uncle Vernon tried to find someone else to complain of angry phone calls, milk, but the letters silk aunt Petunia in its food processing station.

**_"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement._**

"On the ground?" Asked Harry Dudley hope is strange to say anything bad.

**_On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy._**

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon was tired, sick, looking happy, no, I'm sitting at the breakfast table.

**_"No post on Sundays …no damn letters today -"_**

Jam spread on his newspaper, which is on the "Sunday Today, he said," he writes, "do not believe in the devil - I do not remember that pleasure."

**_Something came ….. to catch one._**

Come fly below the fireplace in the kitchen when I was talking, and thinking clearly taken. After a moment, the nature of 40 or 30, there is a roaring fire like a bullet. Ducks Dursley, Harry jumps up and took one.

**_"Out! OUT!"_**

"Get out! Out!"

**_Uncle Vernon seized ….walls and floor._**

Harry grabbed her by the waist and threw Uncle Vernon instead. If Aunt Petunia and Dudley is no longer his hand over his face, knocked on the door is not closed Uncle Vernon. They can play the pass away from the wall and the floor to hear the letters still in the room.

**_"That does it," … Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"_**

Not doing Uncle Vernon said, "You want to talk calmly, yes," but at the same time take a big bunch of beard, he said Protocol I came here ready to go, we all agree you are looking for.. WEG. parameters The number of just picking up a few pieces of clothing! "

**_He looked so dangerous…his sports bag._**

It seems very dangerous if it is not enough, no one has dared to reach his half-beard. 10 minutes later, the door boarded, the way the car accelerates on them. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat. TV, VCR, and you want to clean your computer, put it on the head, in the gym bag, while his father was taken.

**_They drove. And they drove… whenever he did this._**

They rode. And they are. But Aunt Petunia did not dare ask them disappeared. It takes a sharp turn for a while, Uncle Vernon in the opposite direction so that the daily check. Whenever we do that, he said, someone whispered, "She shook Shake'em ...".

**_They didn't stop to eat …alien on his computer._**

They do not stop to drink a day. Dudley began to howl in the night. No, if anything, is like a bad day in his life. He missed five television programs he saw me hungry, rather than blowing a stranger in your computer has never been done long ago.

**_Uncle Vernon stopped …..passing cars and wondering..._**

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside pessimistic major cities outside the hotel. Harry and Dudley are wet and a single bed, I shared a room humidity and bedding. Dudley's snores, see, watch the light reflection that if she passed the car, sitting on the windowsill, and Harry to stay awake ...

**_They ate stale cornflakes…..came over to their table._**

Canned tomatoes and stale toast cold cereal for breakfast the next day he ate. If the owner of the hotel came to his office, they had just completed.

**_"'Scuse me, but is one of you …at the front desk."_**

Undred. "Unfortunately, this" Mr. N was Potter? This is one of you, I did that "

**_She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:_**

**_Mr. H. Potter_**

**_Room 17_**

**_Railview Hotel_**

**_Cokeworth_**

Because the address of the green ink can read, she continued to write.

Dr. Porter bovine animals

17

Railway Hotel

Cokeworth

**_Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared._**

Harry took the letter Uncle Vernon put his hand on the side. Woman looked.

**_"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room._**

"I guess, its restaurant got up immediately," said Uncle Vernon.

**_Wouldn't it be…..multilevel parking garage._**

Who are they not very good, or just at home, or if you are willing to go? After a child, it was suggested, is shy, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, but she seemed not to hear what he wants, I do not know anyone. Travers jungle, who caught and then ,, turned and shook his head, looked around and went back to the car., in the middle of the field from the center of drawbridges, multi-storey car park at the top of the plow there.

**_"Daddy's gone mad….and disappeared._**

Many furious:. "Daddy, no, but Aunt Petunia asked this boring afternoon, the day is too late," Dudley yes they closed in the car, which is parked at the beach, Uncle Vernon had disappeared .

**_It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled._**

It started to rain. Drops hit the roof. Mine explosion sobbing.

**_"It's Monday….. with a television. "_**

She told her mother: "It's Monday," he said. "Great Humberto. Want a place to stay, television today."

**_Monday. This reminded …asked what he'd bought._**

On Friday. Harry suddenly remembered something. If it's Monday - day of the week, you can go to a regular TV in Dudley few can know - Tomorrow, Tuesday, is a ten year anniversary gift, Harry. Of course, it is your birthday, is not only fun - last year, double the old socks and Uncle Vernon Dursley is in the hangar. There are 11 days. Uncle Vernon turned and smiled. He was also a long, thin package and did not answer Aunt Petunia, if there is demand on the sale.

**_"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"_**

"I found the perfect place!" I said. Everyone! "Go!"

**_It was very cold outside…television in there._**

It is very cold outside. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock on the coast road. Stool was a hut, as you can imagine, on the rocks. TV is not in him, one thing is certain.

**_"Storm forecast for tonight… lend us his boat!"_**

"It should storm!" Uncle Vernon happy today, and broken. "And this gentleman has agreed to provide us a kind of boat!"

**_A toothless old …..led the way to the broken-down house._**

Wicked smile, rather than getting on a boat in the water under the old cast iron, showing a toothless man is the greatest preface them. Bring food for us, saying, "" Uncle Vernon "I drove all said," The secret of the fact that the wind seems to be cool!. Another hour of face, neck, Uncle Vernon, skidding and rain. Waves splash freeze ice on the boat, from conducting a hearthstone broken.

**_The inside was horrible….. two rooms._**

Internally, it's terrible. It is empty, musty fireplace, algae, cracks in the walls of Fort Wood whistling wind. One worldwide.

**_Uncle Vernon's rations ….. and shriveled up._**

Uncle Vernon assigned to each chip package and found four bananas. He tried to start a fire, but a bag of potato chips just smoked and dried under vacuum.

**_"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully._**

Ah, "said?" Happy to say that some of the words right.

**_He was in a very good mood…..cheer him up at all._**

He was in good spirits. Obviously, he can not believe that anyone can achieve in the storm was there to deliver the message. Our idea is not to encourage everyone, but personally, Harry agrees.

**_As night fell…. most ragged blanket._**

By nightfall, the storm blew promised around them. Strong winds disrupted the dirty windows and high waves slamming the cabin wall. Ceiling looking for some kind of second chamber, Aunt Petunia, Dudley made a bed on the couch, with a moth eaten. Find soft ground, may impose a fine, Uncle Vernon fabric covers Harry's bedside pieces round his disappearance.

**_The storm raged more and more…..wondering where the letter writer was now._**

Storm raged more and more crazy night continued. Harry could not sleep. She shivered, roaring, probably want to starve inside. Snoring Dudley sank in the spotlight, from midnight below. Lighting, air conditioning, Dudley hangs on the edge of the couch because of his wrist, said Harry will. 1110 minutes wondering where the Dursleys now see examples of the authors of the letter, and asks if you want to remember your birthday teak Chikai.

**_Five minutes to go….. able to steal one somehow._**

I intend to spend 5 minutes. Harry heard zero outside. If this is the case, it may be hot, but he hoped the roof was not in the fall. Go to four minutes. Privet Drive home, maybe you can go back, you have to steal something that is full of personality.

**_Three minutes to go…crumbling into the sea?_**

I'll be up to 3 minutes. In figs rock hard and it was felt in the sea? And (for up to two minutes) is a crisis in its strange? Our rock in the sea?

**_One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one..._**

Go in a minute, maybe just to annoy 11 eyes awake Dudley - - 30 seconds ... 20 ... 10 ... 10 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1

**_BOOM._**

Loud!

**_The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._**

He stood at the door, Harry sat up, shaking the whole house. I have a beat as included.


	4. Chapter 4, Key Goalkeeper

**Well, here's the latest chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4, Key Goalkeeper

(Chapter 4 The Keeper of Keys)

**_BOOM. …..he said stupidly._**

Boom. She recalled. Dudley began to wake up. It? Stupid "Where's the gun."

**_There was a crash …..brought with them._**

Yes, Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room behind them. Ah, long ago, I got it, I knew it was a slim body - rifle in his hands.

**_"Who's there?" …..Then - SMASH!_**

"Who?" He exclaimed. This is a warning, "to break, I was armed, I -."- smash!

**_The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor._**

He was surprised at the doors of the gate of pure compounds, and landed on the floor with a thud so loud.

**_A giant of a …..beetles under all the hair._**

Giant man standing in the doorway. Its hidden face and shaggy hair, beard long tangled mane almost all its shiny black hair, eyes beetle.

**_The giant squeezed … He turned to look at them all._**

Giants tight cloth, polishing the head on the car roof. He took the door and bowed, put it back in the easy part. Fell a little outside noise storm. He turned to them.

**_"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could you? It's not been an easy journey..."_**

"You do not do, it could be a cup of tea for us," Oh? It is not easy to get ... "

**_He strode over to the ….. behind Uncle Vernon._**

The plant is afraid Dudley sofa occur. "Great strings, icons, foreign Dudley" People say, mom chasing Uncle Vernon sat down and wept, fear, hiding behind her.

**_"An' here's Harry!" said the giant._**

Giants! "Harry said, here."

**_Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile._**

It looks fierce, wild, secret Harry's face, I saw a smile wrinkles degrees beetles.

**_"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "You look a lot like yer dad, but you've got yet mom's eyes."_**

Gantt said that in Las Vegas, see Time "was a child," to me. "You look like a father yet, but the eyes of a mother."

**_Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise._**

I have a funny noise disk, uncle Vernon.

**_I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"_**

You, I beg of you feel! Destroyed, "he said." To enter! "

**_"Ah, shut up, Dursley, you great prune…..but it'll taste all right."_**

Giants said: "Shut your big plum,, Dursley," Oh, Uncle Vernon snatched, which reached the top of the back of the couch, and node gun can be folded as easily as rubber, j catcher in the corner of my room Uncle Vernon mouse, because you come to the most interesting Harry. "-. anyway -" I'm sitting there in the body of the tip, but it was delicious. Giants get something here for you "back, back, Dursley Happy birthday to you, say so."

**_From an inside pocket of ….. Harry written on it in green icing._**

He pulled out a box with his black coat pocket a little crushed. Harry trembling fingers to open. Green icing, wrote a big happy birthday to him, Harry is a delicate chocolate cake.

**_Harry looked up at the giant…."Who are you?"_**

Harry looked up at the giant. He wanted to say, thank you, "Who are you, that is closed and not get lost in the middle of his mouth sense of the word, he said, and?"

**_The giant chuckled._**

Giants laughed.

**_"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."_**

"It's true. Owners of apartment .Rubeus Hagrid at Hogwarts, rather than the introduction of the key"

**_He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm._**

He shook hands with all his Harry, holding out his big hands.

**_"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no to something stronger if you've got it, mind."_**

So, is not it? "Rub your hands, said" tea. "You know, I think if you are spirit, and I said something stronger."

**_His eyes fell on the empty … he'd sunk into a hot bath._**

His eyes fell on the sky, a bag of chips in a heavy mesh snorted. He leaned over the fireplace, he said. Do not know what I was doing, but when you pull into a second front, there is a fireplace to see him in a position to respond to the cabin, which is hardened and common flashing light in a warm place, Harry felt the heat on money laundering him, if it is immersed in a hot water bath.

**_The giant sat back down on the sofa,….. he gives you, Dudley."_**

Sitting under the weight of a giant curtain on the couch and start taking all sorts of things from his jacket pocket. Poker, teapots and cups, some disappeared, took a bottle of amber liquid to start taking this tea kettle copper, soft pack of sausages before drinking. I was filled with the noise and the smell of hot dogs hut on fire. Nobody said anything, but the Giants to work, but the sixth, promote fat poker, juicy, slightly burnt sausages, Dudley little uncomfortable now. "He asked, not all Dudley touch you." Said Uncle Vernon emergency.

**_The giant chuckled darkly._**

Giants laughed darkness.

**_"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."_**

"But," big pudding, do not worry mast ceremony Dursley needs son. "

**_He passed the sausages….. know who you are."_**

Because I've never seen such a big sausage and Harry, he tried to starve, but you can not take another huge eyes. Finally saw while trying to explain, is "I'm sorry, but I do not know who is actually even," he said.

**_The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._**

Drink tea, a huge mouth with his hand in cleaning.

**_"Call me Hagrid…Hogwarts, o' course._**

As they say, "Call me Hagrid, every race" she "Hogwarts key you'm ordered, I tell you - obviously, you know all about Hogwarts.

**_"Er - no," said Harry. …Harry said quickly._**

"Emergency Room -" Harry said no. I was shocked to see Hagrid. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.

**_"Sorry?" barked Hagrid…parents learned it all?"_**

Dursley, that shadow? "Hagrid, but" unfortunately, fall back and looked into his eyes, and it broke. Indulgence is needed, I want to go! Whistle! Loud, I received your letter, "but I do not know what Hogwarts, you know, do not ask, I know, I do not know the parents of wax and thought? "

**_"All what?" asked Harry._**

What? "Harry," I said everything.

**_"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"_**

I need regular. "Hagrid," all the limelight. "Hold on!"

**_He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall._**

He stood up. His anger seemed filled the cabin. Dursley is on the wall frenzy bad.

**_"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"_**

He growled at the Dursleys was "Tell me," Are you saying, then, "everything - this guy - - to"? Not know this child "

**_Harry thought this was going a bit far…..Yer parents' world."_**

Harry, who was considered too. Finally, it's not a bad sign for him, he was at school. He said: "I know some things," he said This, however Only.. "Can do it, you know, and things of mathematics", I mean in our world. "I am the mother of the world, his world. Mir me Hagrid, "he said, waving his hand

**_"What world?"_**

"What in the world?"

**_Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry._**

How hot will explode, see Hagrid. Dursley "and" fast growth! Uncle Vernon was very pale, and looked frantically Hagrid Harry whispered,,. His "Mimblewimble."

**_"But yeh must know ….. You're famous."_**

"However, our mom and dad, you know," he said. "I mean, yes, they are well known., You know."

**_"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"_**

I need regular. Mom and Dad, I do not know what it was "- meaning" Who am I?

**_"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare._**

I do not know ... I do not know ... "you" Hagrid, Harry took a look, it's disturbing, went to her hair, her fingers.

**_"Yeh don' ….. his voice._**

"Who are you? They do not know you," he finally said. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

**_"Stop!" he commanded. ….. boy anything!"_**

"Stop!" He ordered. Declined to say what the boys! Sit down, "I am!"

**_A braver man than Vernon Dursley …his every syllable trembled with rage._**

Brave man Vernon Dursley would shake angry face Hagrid. When Hagrid told his whole syllable trembled with rage.

**_"You never told him? ….him all these years?"_**

It, I tried it! It? Dumbledore told you that you are not one? Dursley's, you know, I told him, I left his jacket in the letter Dumbledore, "No, I thought all these years?"

**_"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly._**

What? "Harry defended," I said impatiently.

**_"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" ….. "Harry - yer a wizard."_**

"My name is Uncle Vernon! Stop!" Do not let panic. Aunt Petunia let out a horrible scream. "Oh, go and boil the leaves first," Harry, "Hagrid said - you .. Assistants"

**_There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard._**

All was quiet inside the cabin. But he heard the whistle of the wind and the sea.

**_"- a what?" gasped Harry._**

What? "Harry gasped called -."

**_"A wizard, o' course,"….. An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."_**

"Master Of course, you were trained to sit on the couch after a fierce right things still collapse down, moaning," Hagrid came back and said: "They are a little, I told my idea Dad, everything you want most for my mother, R, and I think it's time to read your letter. "

**_Harry stretched out his hand ….. He pulled out the letter and read:_**

To enter the yellow envelope, H · Porter ended, Harry turned to the hut seabed on green rocks. Please read carefully draw the letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

Albus Dumbledore in Amsterdam: the magic school of witchcraft road Controls (Merlin, First Class great SORC., Swiss Francs, better Warlock Mugwump, International Confederation. Master)

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

Love Porter

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This equipment is needed only every book.

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _**

The word, which will later on July 31, from 1 September to start a friendly hello, owl waiting

**_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_**

Minerva Magu Siegel, deputy director of the

**_Questions exploded inside Harry's …..wait my owl?"_**

The question now is not in Harry's head like an explosion of fireworks, to determine whether it was requested. After a few minutes, said: "They are waiting for my owl, is it?" Stop

**_"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me…..Harry could read upside down:_**

Life, more real ruffled- - ride a "monster, that reminds me, and hit his forehead so badly affected horse cart," Haig even pull an owl to another bag in his jacket owl says - his language, he wrote a note reading Harry to his teeth as parchment and Rongukuiru.

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well. Hagrid_**

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Since Harry's letter. Tomorrow, led him to buy their stuff. Terrible time. I hope you are well. Hager

**_Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone._**

And there's an owl, a bird beak clip, go to the door, on the notes, the introduction of an owl during the storm Hager. Then he came back and sat down, as if it is normal, as long as this one. cell phone

**_Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly._**

Her mouth opened, but be aware, Harry closed immediately.

**_"Where was I?" …. moved into the firelight._**

I need regular. "How Hagrid," Where have said, but at this point, still a pale face, who is very angry, but Uncle Vernon, offers to take care of the fire.

**_"He's not going….. Muggles I ever laid eyes on."_**

He said, "no." Hagrid growled. He said: "You think I want to see a great Muggle to stop," he said. Harry Interested? "Because," said something. "Hagrid," "What a magical Muggle branch, like us, like I said," he said, you're in a Muggle family culminates my eyes now grown, with no luck.

**_"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"_**

When we are home, I took down the waste, I move: "Of course, you want to close the wizard promised" we "said Uncle Vernon," In

**_"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"_**

"You can do early to know," Harry said. I know that, "You - Elf"

**_"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly…witch in the family!" _**

Aunt Petunia! "I know," suddenly shouted. I need regular. Surprisingly, my sister, she ah that if you learn how to: "We know, of course, you know, is obtained by a letter like this - frog eggs went to each family, as well as a set complete lost his school I got a cup of tea in rats, but only by what they see is - in exceptional circumstances, my mother and father, oh no, it's in the family, but Lily Lily, she is proud tale! "

**_She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years._**

She complains all, stop the breath. It was, I think every year I would say.

**_"Then she met that Potter…..landed with you!"_**

Compliance with Potter, she married, of course leave school, so I know it's funny,, like you, will be exactly the same, I will "- in any case - we landed sick, we're on their clean and we were "blow - how kind!

**_Harry had gone very white….. You told me they died in a car crash!"_**

Harry is very white. Immediately, the "bloated? She told me that she had died in a car accident, his voice, he said, yes!"

**_"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid…. Harry asked urgently._**

Add buried in the noise of the corner of his uncle again "accident" so angry, Hagrid. How a car accident, James and Lily Potter to kill? If all children in the world who I am! Scandal! Angry know your name, it is his own story of Harry Potter, "I do not know!" "Why? About" Harry asked as soon as possible.

**_The anger faded from Hagrid's face… ter Hogwarts not knowin'."_**

Anger on the face of Hagrid disappeared. He looked suddenly anxious. Lent: "I did not expect to" sound, who mentioned I do not know, if you tell me how much I do not know, to get you, but maybe Harry, I love you, oh. if you say it is a good candidate is bother me, "said Dumbledore, I do not know - people - you can not go to Hogwarts, you know."

**_He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys._**

He looked at the Dursleys.

**_"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."_**

"- Some people, secret heart for everyone ... Now I'm not saying that I know a lot of leaves, you know, I would say this is the best"

**_He sat down, stared into the fire for ….. our world knows -"_**

Since then, but surely, I do not think so, I do not know his name, click Start, as we all know, and that "in our world - people cry - and then sat watching the fire for a few seconds - "-

**_"Who?"_**

"Who?"

**_"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." "Why not?"_**

"Ah - if you can help it," Who am I do not like the fact that I do not call it "" Why "

**_"Gulpin' gargoyles… His name was..."_**

People. Tucheng afraid! . Links to swallow hard "monster, Harry himself agreed. Teachers ... bad. Then you can go further. Worse than bad, worse worse is his name ... ... "

**_Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" Harry suggested._**

If swallowed, words are not enough, Hagrid. "You can not write it," Harry recommendations.

**_"Nah -can't spell it. All right …..takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway._**

"No, spelling, do not - ... Anyway, it's not terrible," said the new, that is my "Hagrid, Voldemort - about 20 years ago and now start looking for a trailer, but also the teacher -. some have only the power of self a little worried as the driving force of the recovery, the rights of all the darkness of the sun, Harry is a terrible thing. no ... friendship .. Courage .. know whether to believe it certainly needs of "witches and eccentric, he has something - you think Dumbledore at Hogwarts is that of course left is serious, not only for how to kill the only place of fear, then, in any case, he said. School, afraid to try

**_"Now, yer mum an' …. anythin' ter do with the Dark Side._**

Now, his father and his mother was a good witch, "I know that, so far, why not take your guy girl secret head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry day - never try to verify, on the previous page come ... Dumbledore knew he was in any case too close to B is the dark side probably wants. Now, his father and his mother was a good witch, "I know that, so far, why not take your guy girl secret head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry day - never try to verify, on the previous page come ... Dumbledore knew he was in any case too close to B is the dark side probably wants.

**_"Maybe he thought…house an' - an' -"_**

He thought he was going to leave because ... trying to convince. . As we all know, "Maybe, but Halloween, up to 10 years living in front of the village, is a talent everything is ripped from the house, he was - and -."

**_Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn._**

Hagrid suddenly very dirty, blowing his nose like a fog horn, drag the dot handkerchief.

**_"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."_**

. "He said," I'm sorry Yamama Dad, I know people better, "can not find -" - things, but it's sad, but ... "

**_"You-Know-Who killed 'em…. an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."_**

I tried to kill you and your work network is the best, he can not kill, or thought I was - it's the real thing secret - is death, expertise -. "We've had, but ... when a powerful evil curse touches you, Mark, so that the normal end of the wound, which can not be what you get, I never thought of asking for directions - ? instructions and yer mom and dad, and even at home - it is, it will not work for you, and the famous Harry decided to kill everyone except for one of the best for you, why at- still, after killing McKinnon witch, skeleton, Prewetts - no -. you only child, everyone who lived for some time in the young master "

**_Something very … a high, cold, cruel laugh._**

What happened in Harry's mind, which is very painful. Haig went to see the green light on the history of the blinding flash, he said, recalling the most obvious - and for the first time in his life, he was cold, cruel laughter above remind you.

**_Hagrid was watching him sadly._**

Sorry to see Hagrid.

**_"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."_**

"They bring a chapter on behalf of Dumbledore, and took him to the ruins of this item ..."

**_"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon….. and his fists were clenched._**

Download Old Harry jump Tosh spoke of "Uncle Vernon"; .. Of course, this seems to have been forgotten Uncle Vernon, near Dursley, it Hagrid its gloss value recovery, clenched his fists. .

**_"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled,….. come to a sticky end -"_**

I'm not going to fight to heal you, do not accept, perhaps, "he groaned," Now, children, it's a little weird "her - her parents, how is all, oh no, they refused, which is a botanist, in my opinion, no one is a better world - everybody wants to have such a great magician pollutants - I know the end is always waiting just stuck - "

**_But at that moment, Hagrid….one more word... "_**

But at that moment, Hagrid jumps on the couch, I took a pink umbrella inside his battered coat. These observations Uncle Vernon like a sword, said: "I told you, I warned the Dursleys, be warned - the words of others ..."

**_In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent._**

The danger is that the courage of Uncle Vernon was not a huge umbrella, which in turn is a bearded pioneer. He paused, and pressed flat against the wall.

**_"That's better," said Hagrid….. I mean, You-Know-Who?"_**

Good idea, "that," sighed Hagrid, sitting on the couch, hanging at the bottom of the bottom of the time, while on the other, they ask the question. Harry said, some of them hundreds of people VOL- "But, I'm sorry - I mean, you know how?"

**_"Good question, …. why'd he go?_**

. . . . . Good question, "Even if we make the vision of the greatest mysteries known better ... more powerful than you want to kill yourself with a night, Harry adjustment missing missing, - it is, if ~ Points go?

**_"Some say he died. Codswallop….he was comin' back._**

"It's part of it. Know. Part, soft body, such as the kiss as long as he left his death is not enough, he was still there, I think so. His death, but people do not think for us with you., Some of which came out of different types of trance, when it came back, was unable to do anything, please do you not expect.

**_"Most of us reckon … all right."_**

. . . Most of us, counting continues, the place was: "What has led to the closure in him, he will not stand Harry has lost its power" do not know what it is not - I - some things must be done that day in the evening, do not understand, however, it is enough for me to present yourself confused right and wrong. "

**_Hagrid looked at Harry with…..around like a football?_**

Hager respect the pride and joy burn, but in the eyes and calories, but almost certainly it is a terrible mistake to Harry, Harry thought. Master? It? Interestingly, possible? He spent his life, who was arrested Dudley, worried about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. When I was a magician, who toad warts, they tried to put it in this locked in his closet, why it was included at any time in the reality of it? If you want to defeat the sorcerer, is the largest ever in the world, because he was unceremoniously Dudley was able to play football?

**_"Hagrid," he said quietly, … be a wizard."_**

. "Hagrid, I was a" he ", I think I must have made a mistake, and I do not think I can be his assistant," she said softly:

**_To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled._**

Surprisingly Hager laughed.

**_"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"_**

Master "If you are afraid or angry, you do not do it, right?"

**_Harry looked into the fire… without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?_**

Harry stared at the fire. Now he began to think about it, Harry, or anger, but it is far from crazy aunt ... ... when he was chased all the strange band Dudley yes, yes the guy is how it is, but do not dare to go to school ... This time, found out of reach, anyway ... I can grow in most Houdadeli funny hairstyle gave him a lot, but I did not know he did not, that's not true? You do not set this channel to give him?

**_Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him._**

He smiled and laughed and saw Hagrid, Harry, Hagrid looked back.

**_"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."_**

"I need regular. Genre "Please refer to Hagrid said, I did not like the" Harry Potter, elves - Wait a minute, you are in the famous Hogwarts. "

**_But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight._**

But Uncle Vernon has not abandoned without a fight.

**_"Haven't I told you he's….spell books and wands and -"_**

You know, you do not say he did not know where? "" I whispered. "It will hinder high, he will thank you, I read this letter, all types of waste - sugar cane and spelling books -"

**_"If he wants ter go…Albus Dumbled-"_**

If you want TH "It will not stop, it's a great Muggle like you," growled Hagrid. Son, James Potter and "Lily judgment seven years, that is to say, in this world, I went with the best school of witchcraft, because when he was born, name unprecedented, if you'll go crazy ! Huoge Wo Mainz, is that he knows that I love do not change, it will be a great leader of Hogwarts. become their own kind of young, but "now Albus Dumbled-

**_"I AM NOT ….. TRICKS!"yelled Uncle Vernon._**

Yelled Uncle Vernon, "I'm not the old fool" teach tricks at high risk.

**_But he had finally gone too far….. FRONT- OF- ME!"_**

However, he finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella, and "never" thunder it "- Albus Dumbledore in front of me insult"

**_He brought the umbrella …..hole in his trousers._**

There are rumors that the roof through the air show, Dudley - violet light, sound art and flash, fireworks, is the second in the other, and Dudley, his cries of pain fat, he pressed next, dancing with hands in the earth. When she turned toward him, Harry through a hole in his pants leg, the hair braids wrapped.

**_Uncle Vernon roared….. the door behind them._**

Mood Uncle Vernon. Dudley and Aunt Petunia slip into another room, watching the fear of more, slammed the door behind him.

**_Hagrid looked down at his …. like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."_**

As for his umbrella, Hager stroked his beard. He said sadly, "Shouldn't've, he lost his temper," "intends to include it. Pigs will not work anyway, but I do not have The.'m If you're like a pig, it's not. "

**_He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows._**

He looked next to Harry in his bushy eyebrows.

**_"Be grateful if ….. take on the job_**

"He thanked him if" you do not mention any of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should not avoid .um-, strictly speaking, I will follow, I could make some employees a letter, you are now - "I -. TER One reason it is very hard, I guess"

**_"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry._**

They were invited? "Harry has made children Fan" reasons.

**_"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts….Great man, Dumbledore."_**

"Oh, all right - but to give half of the truth, my staff to complete my third year were dismissed, said Dumbledore could leave gamekeeper - I was a great man, my own school Hogwarts Witchcraft Dumbledore, "I - uh ..

**_"Why were you expelled?"_**

They were driven out, "Why?"

**_"It's gettin' late …..yer books an' that."_**

"It was late, a lot of work to do tomorrow," said Hagrid strong. In his view, all the books "should arrive in the city."

**_He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry._**

With a thick layer of black, give it to Harry.

**_"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."_**

"You can vote," he said. If creeping a little, I think I have a couple dormouse pocket at all, and I ask you not to worry, "it."

* * *

**I laughed out loud when I saw how wizard was translated - Assistant and Elf**

**Please Review  
**


	5. To Diagon Alley Section 5

**Hi guys. Sorry about the wait. I had a ton of assessments to do. But now that I am on holiday I am going to be stuck in doing this. I have decided that I am not going to be doing every chapter. After this chapter I will be doing Chapter 17 of the Philosopher's (Sorcerers) Stone then I will do 3-4 random chapters of each other book.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

To Diagon Alley Section 5

(Chapter 5 Diagon Alley)

**_Harry woke early …eyes shut tight._**

I woke up the next morning, Harry. You can say it's in the sun, his eyes still closed.

**_"It was a dream…home in my cupboard."_**

"It's a dream, she said firmly." If I close my eyes a giant named Hagrid, who had been my dream to open a school. Master I, I, who came to tell me that you should be able to at home my closet. "

**_There was suddenly a loud tapping noise._**

A strong and sudden blow.

**_And there's Aunt …..such a good dream._**

I thought I was hitting Aunt Petunia, the heart of the door, he let Harry. However, he did not re-open your eyes. It is a good night's sleep because it is.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._**

Click. Click. Click.

**_"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."_**

"All rights" Harry "I have nothing, murmuring"

**_He sat up and Hagrid's…..held in its beak._**

He was sitting in a heavy coat Hagrid declined. This is a round paper owl, which took place on the couch Haig breaking a nail through the window, at the height of the storm over, hut full of sunshine.

**_Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat._**

In a large bowl, if swelling of him, Harry felt happy, standing. Went straight to the window, and it broke. Owl and the insider attack is in the paper, which fell on Hagrid sober. I flew to the ground and started owl I grabbed my clothes Hagrid.

**_"Don't do that."_**

Please do not, "she."

**_Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat._**

Harry tried to shake the owl in the road, but the peak violently broke out, he was too wild dress mediation.

**_"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl "Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. _**

He said, "Hagrid!" Harry shouted. "It's an owl," be paid on the couch muttering "Hagrid

**_"What?"_**

Answer" this "

**_"He wants payin' fer….strange-looking coins._**

Someone said. Book "The important thing is to keep" skin Deliverin "bag," said Quit button, slugs, rope, bag of mint tea liar ... Finally, Harry grabbed a coin, it seems strange - it seems it can cover the bag and Hagrid.

**_"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. "Knuts?"_**

Enter 5 Noises "he said," Hager said asleep. "Noises?"

**_"The little bronze ones."_**

"Things. Small copper "

**_Harry counted out ….sat up, and stretched._**

Harry is one of five small rooms, owl stretch the leg bag Harry has a lot of capital investment. He then flew through the open window. This is a yawn as Hagrid spread.

**_"Best be Off, …. fer school."_**

Today is "better, Harry, do not buy one get off yer school ternary recommended amount is three to London."

**_Harry was turning …. balloon inside him had got a puncture._**

Open the wizard Harry lives currency. It was when he had a puncture think it's the feeling of a happy ball just inside.

**_"Um - Hagrid?"_**

Hagrid "-" What?

**_"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots._**

Hai Gela "ah?" Huge Boots said.

**_"I haven't got any money …. me to go and learn magic."_**

You have not heard Uncle Vernon last night ... I have to pay me to learn magic, if you want to go. "- You do not have the money," I

**_"Don't worry about…leave yeh anything?"_**

Do not worry about standing "," Hagrid said, scratching his head. "Tak Yip you think yer parents what they are doing?"

**_"But if their house was destroyed -"_**

"But if their homes were destroyed -"

**_"They didn' keep their gold…..birthday cake, neither."_**

Yes, save your money, "you" have stopped participating IRON Gringotts're in the house the first man! . Banks do not "because it is not bad, sausage - to them." I can speak a bit O 'yer birthday cake, either "

**_"Wizards have banks?"_**

"Master, the bank?"

**_"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."_**

"I was walking . fairy."

**_Harry dropped ….."Goblins?"_**

Harry, slightly lower than the sausage me. "Goblin?"

**_"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad …..knows he can trust me, see._**

I want clothes, I'm sure it's a safe place in the list of Gringotts, Harry TER world who do not study, you will never be confused with goblins take votes ".. So I Okotta - -" ah yes, Try "How to deal with, or Hogwarts fact, I learned to be proud of." Hagrid. Dumbledore fell. Hogwarts company visit Gringotts anyway, maybe CEPT yeh'd. "It Fetchin do, it's an important thing," let them "trick Ter Gringotts I always -You know you can trust me, please refer to it.

**_"Got everythin'? Come on, then." _**

He accepted the "everyone" then go. "

**_Harry followed Hagrid…..with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm._**

Hagrid and Harry on the rocks. Now the sky was clear, the sun, the sea. With plenty of water and the boat Uncle Vernon was still there storms already rented.

**_"How did you get here?"….."Flew," said Hagrid._**

Looking back on the boat to the other? "Harry asked me how you can." "Correction" said Hagrid.

**_"Flew?"_**

Correction "?"

**_"Yeah - but we'll…..now I've got yeh."_**

"Yes - we s'pposed tickets TER magic, and now I have to go."

**_They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying._**

If you try to imagine, still flies to find Hagrid, they are on board, Harry settlement.

**_"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"_**

Yes, but "something next to him, said Harry," Hagrid "ashamed of the three lines - uh - for the device, I bite things heartbeat Hogwarts, the leaves do not mentionin" it? "

**_"Of course not," said Harry…manage ter get yer hands on summat."_**

Of course not, "rose to the ceiling to remove the ship's side again, twice .Avid Hagrid is Harry's magic, to see all the" click it, quickly opposed the country. You should try? "Harry could feel the difference with the stolen Gringotts wonder why." "Jurisdiction - magic," Hager said that when he spoke, and distribution of newspapers, leaves must find a way to tell yer. "You have hundreds of kilometers of dragons Guardian levels of security and high security managers get tickets yer hand hunger trying to shape the reception .Gringotts London Yeh'd "Another TER deep - it was made."

**_Harry sat and thought…..many questions in his life._**

Harry sat down, while Hager read newspapers, daily forecast, I think. Harry learned from Uncle Vernon, he only found like them, but nothing in life is very important, it is very difficult.

**_"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page._**

"Things magic Messin 'O', Hagrid, flip, I whispered to store than usual."

**_"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself._**

Harry asked, before he even stopped? "The Ministry."

**_"'Course," said Hagrid…. fer advice."_**

"Of course," said Hagrid. O'course, "they want Dumbledore IRON minister, but there is no left Hogwarts, old Cornelius Fudge got the job .. if it is a clumsy person, so go LAN. Rawhide, because each bird morning "the Board" Deng

**_"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"_**

"But in fact, the Ministry of Magic do?"

**_"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."_**

This is the "Well, let the Muggles have their important work without witches and down greatest magician in the country." "

**_"Why?"_**

"Why?"

**_"Why? Blimey….. we're best left alone."_**

I need regular. Tucheng "Why! Harry nor a everyone'd question. Wanted decision "magic, we should leave the best for their problems."

**_At this moment …. onto the street._**

Gently push the boat in the harbor wall creamy. Sloshed In this paper, on the road, Hagrid stairs.

**_Passersby stared….dream up, eh?"_**

Hager seems too passersby walk a small resort town. Harry could not blame them. Which is not so great the second time, but also refers as the parking meter as a normal thing, but Hager said, "there is always a great voice to go, Harry? Muggles them? "

**_"Hagrid," said Harry…. dragons at Gringotts?"_**

"Hagrid," Harry said, "you Gringotts dragon, said he ran to catch up, panting a little, said:"

**_"Well, so they say…. kid - here we go."_**

"Now they say yes," said Hagrid. I think, wow! "I think the dragon." "You want it?" "I have many things from my childhood - Here we go."

**_They had reached …. could buy their tickets._**

They arrived at the station. It is a London train for five minutes. Buy a ticket for him, as he was called, Haig did not understand "the" Muggle money, which gave Bill Harley.

**_People stared …. circus tent._**

People are on the train, looking at the moment. Choose two places, Hager knit like a meeting tent gold circus.

**_"Still got …. parchment envelope out of his pocket._**

"I year email Harry fact," asked points. Harry took the parchment on your pocket.

**_"Good," said Hagrid….. before, and read:_**

**_"Ah," said Hager. Here is a list of everything you need to get "there."_**

He opened the day before did not notice the second sheet of paper, read Harry.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM_**

Magic and witchcraft school uniforms

**_First-year students will require:_**

The first year, you will need:

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

1.3 establish combinations (Black)

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

Two levels of 2.1, indicating that daytime wearing a hat (black)

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

Gloves triplets (or similar long skin)

**_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

4 (black, silver locks) winter coat

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

Note that all students must wear badges clothes

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

the books for classes

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

All students must submit a copy of the material for each of the following.

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

Magic Miranda Goshawk (a)

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

Magic by Bathilda Bagshot history

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

Adalbert delusions magical theory

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch _**

Beginner's Guide distorted by the emetic switch

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _**

Mushrooms and herbs City Of Los thousand dispute

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

Syrup or project Arsenio jig

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

Sort Card Man up always and everywhere to find the wonderful animals

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

Quentin Trimble guided self-defense forces of darkness

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_wand _**

wall

**_cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _**

(Tin, standard size 2) non-stick pan

**_set glass or crystal phials_**

I have a bottle and glass

**_telescope set brass scales_**

Full size brass telescope

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

Also, you can put a toad or a cat or owl inside students

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Parents, please note that you do not have the right to own a stick in the early years

**_"Can we buy all this …. said Hagrid._**

"We can?" I can put a Harry think aloud in London. If you know where "the list," said Hager.

**_Harry had never ….. and the trains too slow._**

I've never been to London, I was in front of Harry. Hagrid seemed to know where he was, but is not used, it can be treated in the usual way. He loudly complained about being stuck in front of the subway, or too late to learn a little box.

**_"I don't know ….lined with shops._**

He seems to have stairs so busy shopping street adjacent, "I do not know how to do without magical Muggles," he said suddenly.

**_Hagrid was so huge that … trusting him._**

Haig was a great farewell so easily overthrown. Harry, but put it off. Music shops and bookstores, cinemas and restaurants in Hamburg, he was brought to the world, it seems that everything can be sold clutch. He was always full of ordinary people. Jinshan assistant, or the actual distance will be buried where? Furthermore, in fact, the broom and spell book retailers? That is why it is a big joke a little, it is all set Dursley? Dursley do not know if I have a sense of humor, Harry might think. Anyway, not all of Hagrid can not believe, even when she told him that, so far, it helps, Harry always trust.

**_"This is it," said Hagrid….. famous place."_**

It "which is a famous place" Leaky Cauldron. This "Hagrid came to stop, he said,"

**_It was a tiny, grubby-looking….mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside._**

Small is a dirty bar. If Hagrid did not point out that Harry does not notice it's there. People do not see the quick dismissal. His eyes fell on a large library, first of all, on the other side of the music store, as if he could not see any leaks from the boiler. In fact, you can see a unique sensation, really Hagrid Harry and his loneliness. Before it can be noted, he was driving his Hagrid.

**_For a famous place, it was very dark….."The usual, Hagrid?"_**

For known place, very dark, it's not good. Elderly woman drinking a cup of sherry, I sat in the corner. One of them is smoking a long pipe. Most people in the old boy, who looked like a toothless walnut completely bald talk big hat. They were silent little vibration, because I have seen, as we all know, is Hagrid. Bartenders waving,, she said with a smile, and reached the grass "in general, Hagrid?"

**_"Can't, Tom…. Harry's knees buckle._**

You can not do my business is a good helper shoulders Hogwarts Harry, rather than curved, "Tom, kneeling, Harry," Hagrid.

**_"Good Lord," …..can this be -?"_**

"- Maybe -" "My God, it is," Harry said looking bartender

**_The Leaky Cauldron ….. what an honor."_**

Suddenly, still leaking boiler is very quiet. . "And whispered the old bartender honor of blessing", "Harry Potter ... the soul," I

**_He hurried out from…..tears in his eyes._**

After Harry eager to rush to get the counter, his eyes, he took her hand and burst into tears.

**_"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."_**

Where I came back, "Dr. Potter, welcome."

**_Harry didn't know …. Hagrid was beaming._**

Harry did not know what to say. Everyone looked at him. He left, but do not understand how the tubes of the old woman pulling on her. Hagrid smiled.

**_Then there was …..Leaky Cauldron._**

And cleaning the big chair, and the next moment, Harry found that all boiler leak handshake.

**_"Doris Crockford….. I'm just so proud._**

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter and pride." So "I could not believe what I saw you in the end, Mr. Potter, I am very proud.

**_"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."_**

"- I'll give it all, waving his hand."

**_"Delighted….. Dedalus Diggle."_**

I can not say exactly, the name Diggle "Mr. Potter'm glad Dallas master Didi."

**_"I've seen you before...once in a shop."_**

"I can not!" Harry've he saw the hat dropped Dallas two divisions Di riots. "Bow. Mir was in research. "

**_"He remembers….. coming back for more._**

Unforgettable journey! "Everything," said Dee Dallas two divisions. . "You've heard of him, reminds me of the" Harry again and again to shake hands - always come back again and again, Doris Crockford.

**_A pale young man…eyes was twitching._**

Very nervous, pale young man made his way forward. Crispy eyes.

**_"Professor Quirrell!" …. your teachers at Hogwarts."_**

"Professor Quirrell," said Hager. "Harry will be a professor at Hogwarts, Quirrell his master."

**_"P-P-Potter," …you how p- pleased I am to meet you."_**

"PP Porter said," Professor Quirrell, understand Harry's hand, "C-CAN, if this is true, how can you be willing to talk about mercury, stammered"

**_"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"_**

"You learn magic Quirrell?"

**_"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts….. at the very thought._**

DD dark arts and defense D, rather than "Professor Quirrell was mumbling that he had called, yes, it is against." "N, polypropylene, you do not think of this before - special wave," he laughs nervously. "I was p-type microphones, vampire book segment B, T u think I? The team must get all of M "They are afraid that if I thought I saw.

**_But the others wouldn't ….heard over the babble._**

However, Harry, Professor Quirrell able to keep up with things. It took nearly 10 minutes to get rid of them. Lastly, Hagrid could hear the conversation.

**_"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."_**

"You have to drive - use Harry Ratio buy a lot."

**_Doris Crockford shook Harry's…..a few weeds._**

In shook hands at the end of Harry, she brought the weeds and trash things Hagrid, or any bar or small yard, Doris Crockford walls.

**_Hagrid grinned at Harry._**

Hagrid Harry laughed.

**_"Told yeh, didn't I…..Is he always that nervous?"_**

Professor Quirrell Tremblin the magazine said is not known, went on to say, tickets can be found in "EST" You - .. Yes, usually Tremblin "" He gave you the power, you still want? "

**_"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke… where's me umbrella?"_**

"Oh, what a brilliant mind., You villain, for example, in the Black Forest, met a vampire, and" learning festival ... say it was good, it was him, but .Ofuta is, he is a little trouble, "things get direct experience o HAG -. terrible currently a student in the same Tsu, his own fears, never been my roof"

**_Vampires? Hags….. bricks in the wall above the trash can._**

Vampire? HAGS? Tour Leader Harry. In addition, Hager count stone wall above the debris.

**_"Three up... out of sight._**

He muttered a "57 ..." he said, shaking three times struck a stone wall on its "roof of the right side has been moved, Harry stood up - in the middle - a hole in the snake appeared - Strong expansion - In the second arc arches overlooking the cobbled streets is quite large, it was so twisted away Hagrid.

**_"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."_**

Hager, "Welcome," he said, "Diagon Alley."

**_He grinned at ….. back into solid wall._**

He laughed at Harry's surprise. It was a bow. Look over his shoulder, back and immediately looked down, Harry was cut a solid wall.

**_The sun shone ….. sign hanging over them._**

I was near the front of the boiler of the size of the stack of sunlight - all - copper, brass, pewter, silver - automatic combination - with figures of boilers associated wrinkles.

**_"Yeah, you'll …. money first."_**

"Yes, I will be given, but one", "Hager said," we must first raise money. "

**_Harry wished he had about eight more eyes…..seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."_**

Harry when I wanted to try and see the immediate scene, on the road, turn your head in any direction, it has more than eight eyes: it shows, and people who buy their stuff. In other words, an obese woman pharmacist in the past, she shook her head, "Dragon liver, elegant and lightweight 17 oz, they are very angry ..."

**_A low, soft hooting came from …. potion bottles, globes of the moon..._**

Snow words screaming, gore, and Brown - Bass, darkness shop signs Eeylops Duke of sweet shopping America. Some kids his age, Harry's nose under the window with a broom. You see, "one, two thousand people a new" Nimbus land ownership, "said Harry - unheard costumes, Harry and spleen telescope barrels stacked" Bat - even retailers who sell weapons to a strange silver window ... and walk up the hill in an eel parchment month world, spelling books and pens,, syrup bottles eyes

**_"Gringotts," said Hagrid._**

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

**_They had reached….scarlet and gold, was -_**

It has snow white building rises higher than other small businesses. ,, And there, in the form of gold and red, respectively, in their shiny bronze doors -

**_"Yeah, that's a goblin…. with words engraved upon them:_**

"Yes, that's the monster" Hagrid, as I said softly down the stairs of his white stone. The goblin is a head shorter than Harry. Harry realized, fingers and feet very long, the dark intelligent face, pointed beard. When she entered the house, they bowed. So now cut, a second pair of doors, silver this time, you will find:

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

Foreigners do not forget to enter

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

What awaits the sin of gluttony,

**_For those who take, but do not earn, _**

Suppose, however, for those that can not be detected,

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn_**

You have to pay most of the face,

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

So if you look down our

**_A treasure that was never yours_**

Consolidated Revenue Fund has given you

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

Robber you were put on hold, please

**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

So like a treasure.

**_"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid._**

"As I said, Yeh'd" said Hagrid, you should try, "Okotta.

**_A pair of goblins bowed …..Harry made for the counter._**

Low wearing a pair of silver elves, he has a great marble lobby. Explore the gems through the blood vessels, and a ledger of graffiti, the weight of the piece is the one hundred elves sitting behind the very high for a long time scale chairs retail brass bar. Door, there were too many people are still not the data given below. Hagrid and Harry counter.

**_"Morning," said Hagrid …. outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."_**

"Hello," said Hagrid freely refined. "We are .ter Mr. Harry Potter safe money"

**_"You have his key, Sir?"_**

"He has a key, Lord?"

**_"Got it here somewhere….. pile of rubies as big as glowing coals._**

He successfully place "where sprinkle en Goblin and on the counter in his pocket over moldy cookies for dogs," said Hagrid. Goblin began to empty. Harry narrowed his eyes on the right side of the weight of the same nose angle size fairy with her grief rubies.

**_"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."_**

She earned "it. Goblin, who recently said that the key to Academy Award," Hagrid looked closely. It would seem, "This is an order"

**_"An' I've also got ….. seven hundred and thirteen."_**

"" I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, threw my chest, "It is important to tell Hagrid to do what is called the streaming library," which is 713 "

**_The goblin read the letter carefully._**

Fairy read this letter.

**_"Very well…. to both vaults. Griphook!"_**

Then "very, link to Hagrid," it "is like someone in the store said, pulling the ring, we can accommodate!"

**_Griphook was yet another goblin…. off the hall._**

Pull the ring is a monster. Now, all dogs are repackaged Hagrid biscuits in your pocket, Harry followed Pull the ring said that one door room

**_"What's the You-Know-What…. Harry asked._**

"What in the 713 store?" Asked Harry.

**_"Can't tell yeh that…. worth ter tell yeh that."_**

Do not say, "leaves", said Hagrid mysteriously. Secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore "is worth seeing .More'n my work with my list, please tell me."

**_Griphook held the door ….. Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off._**

Pull the ring to open the door for her. Marble is expected Harry was surprised. This hot stone with a torch narrow channel, which is mainline railway near the ground. Ursa Minor and whistles running track their pull ring. Difficulties Hager - mounted - is closed.

**_At first they just hurtled….Griphook wasn't steering._**

They ran the first maze of twisting channels. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, and Harry trying to remember, but it was impossible. To get the ring is cleared, car rattling seems to know his way.

**_Harry's eyes stung …..ceiling and floor._**

Harry's eyes rushed past the biting cold air, wide open, but he continued. After that, he turned and left the end of the corridor peak to see if it is a dragon, but I think you're too late - the - on the roof of the existence of the underground lake grew, stalactite, soil and diving.

**_"_****_I never know…. and a stalactite?"_**

I distinguish this stalactite "Harry Hagrid called by the sound of the car, I do not know?"

**_"Stalagmite's got an 'm'….. I think I'm gonna be sick."_**

To get the "M", but "said Hagrid." Security "stalactites I think it's a problem, I can easily do, I'm sick, I want to enter."

**_He did look very green….. knees from trembling._**

You do not see very green, next to the door, when the last time the car parked against the wall or should go to Hagrid's hut on my knees trembling walls of the channel to stop it.

**_Griphook unlocked the door…. Heaps of little bronze Knuts._**

Pull the ring to open the door. Green smoke billowing much, because after retirement, Harry gasped. There are a bunch of gold coins inside. Column money. Copper Mountain small noises.

**_"All yours," smiled Hagrid._**

His "Everyone laughed," Hagrid.

**_All Harry's…..buried deep under London._**

Harry - is incredible. Dursley do not think I could think of, and they are faster than flash. Since these costs are often difficult for Harry, she complains? And all this time buried in London, belonged to a small fortune.

**_Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag._**

In the bag by Hagrid Harry.

**_"The gold ones are Galleons….. go more slowly?"_**

He explained: "Golden sailing," he said. "Therefore, we maintain 1729 Noises sailing silver sickle sickle, secure accommodation, tickets, it's easy. Should be enough," the word oter number. "He turned and pulled the ring, seven years," the 13th refuge,, please slow down? "

**_"One speed only," said Griphook._**

During "one," said pull the ring.

**_They were going…but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck._**

He put you go deeper speed. They are cold lights, LED cool. They are sounding the subway station the valley, and leaned over the side, trying to confirm if Harry was forced to end the dark, but he grabbed his neck, groaned Hagrid.

**_Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole._**

No content rainbow keyhole 713-

**_"Stand back….long fingers and it simply melted away._**

"Come on," cart the ring important. He gently stroked the door, her slender fingers of one, it is very easy to melt.

**_"If anyone but a Gringotts…..know what it was, but knew better than to ask._**

"If you try to Gringotts goblin, which is absorbed through the door, everyone should have accumulated there," said Griphook. How long? "" Harry you ask the person you want to check inside. After the "'10," pull the ring in an evil smile at ease. He, at least, in fact, there is such a high-security vault, an unusual thing, Harry is yes, we hope to see a large stone enthusiastic support -. At first he thought it was empty, then it's a little dirty brown wrapping paper, lying wrapped in the soil. . Harry picked it up, you know it is the target of the layer of deep tendon, but I know, Hagrid, listen.

**_"Come on, back in this infernal cart….said Hagrid._**

Hager said, "to close the mouth, do not continue to talk to me the way back to the car, and go, I was his best time, it's hell," he said.

**_One wild cart ride…..Dudley had ever had._**

I'm under the sun after a wild ride in Gringotts car exhaust. Now the first, Harry did not know where it leads. A bag full of money, he has a lot of money, but when Dudley was not so far away - he was in his life and let him know that you have more money, I had to drive does not need how many galleons.

**_"Might as well get yer uniform…..fitted up just now, in fact. "_**

Select can get in the way, also "a nod to Ms. Malkin part of the occasion," said Hagrid. "I, on the other hand, when the leaves fall from the skin to the boiler if I hate shopping Gringotts seal. "Listen, tension Harry, Harry, if only enter the shop of Madame Malkin, but who am I? patients will be. Smiling witch squat Madam Malkin wear all purple. "Hogwarts, when it was clear?" Harry started talking, he said. There are many "here - a young, sets the time, in fact, you."

**_In the back of the shop….the right length._**

Second Witch, and the long black dress in the back of the PIN code of the shop, is a pale boy pointed stool face. Madam Malkin), fell on his head dress, began to correct the PIN length Harry stool beside her, and.

**_"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry._**

"Hey," the boy, "Hogwarts, right?" Yes, Harry, "he said."

**_"My father's next door …. smuggle it in somehow."_**

Take a look on the tube next to "My father and mother in the street to buy a book," said the boy. He missed his stretched. Then, "I dragged a broom to watch the game. Smuggling somehow a few years ago. Liga want to intimidate my father to me, why I do not own, it will not happen again."

**_Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley._**

Harry strongly reminded Dudley.

**_"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No," said Harry._**

Young? "You have a broom," I went. Harry: "No," he said.

**_"Play Quidditch at all?"_**

Quidditch at all "?"

**_"No," Harry said again….Know what house you'll be in yet?"_**

No Harry "No" can be considered, Quidditch or soil he said. "I was - you should tell your father if I do not play my house'm pickup, and said it is a crime, I agree, it may still not home."

**_"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute._**

I said Harry, feeling "no" silly after a few minutes.

**_"Well, no one really …. something a bit more interesting._**

"Well, my family does not always know what they're doing, but it really is, but I know it will Surizarin - I love you, I think, in The Kinks Qipa keep you" "Good" said Harry, I hope we can say it's a little more interesting.

**_"I say, look at that man… to show he couldn't come in._**

Nod in the direction! "Windscreen and say, look at this man," he said, suddenly a child. Referring to the two major ice show and smile Harry, Hagrid was standing there.

**_"That's Hagrid….. works at Hogwarts."_**

Said Harry, I'm glad I did not know there was a child, "said Hagrid." "He works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**_"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"_**

Boy, "" Oh, said, "I've heard about it has me, your servant, said."

**_"He's the gamekeeper…less every second._**

Harry said: "It is a game warden," he said He could have at least one child..

**_"Yes, exactly…..setting fire to his bed."_**

"Yes, I did, I heard him exactly what the barbarians - Hin and live in shacks and schools, that is, if you try to drink the magic of bed, I put the fire"

**_"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly._**

Harry said coldly, "I think it's great," he said.

**_"Do you….. Where are your parents?"_**

Boy: "You" smile, said. "Why you are a parent, you with him?"

**_"They're dead…. this boy._**

They are dead, "said Harry quickly .Youself a big problem, which does not have a child."

**_"Oh, sorry…..weren't they?"_**

"Oh, I'm sorry", on the other hand, this does not seem angry at all. "But it should not be like us?"

**_"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."_**

What happens if you're already thinking, "he said, he was a wizard and witches'

**_"I really don't think ….. What's your surname, anyway?"_**

However, this is not the same thing, but in the meantime, the knowledge we have brought. I do not think I can really do it, and let other people? "They have a card, I think they should be kept in the family of an old master, please send. Something never heard of Hogwarts do this or that name? "

**_But before Harry …. hopped down from the footstool._**

Stop talking boy is not sorry, Harry, before answering, but "Madam Malkin can you," to the realization of my love seat I said got.

**_"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts… chopped nuts)._**

"Well, I went to see, I think guys at Hogwarts," said Manobi. When I eat ice cream (chocolate and chopped nuts, raspberry), with the purchase of ice lattice, Haley was very calm.

**_"What's up?" said Hagrid._**

"What happened?" Said Hagrid.

**_"Nothing," Harry lied…..the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"_**

"Harry lied., Pen and Parchment you stop what you are buying, if the color changes, you write, if you find a bottle of ink," all right, Harry force. When they leave the store, "Hagrid, what I need regular. "said Quidditch

**_"Blimey, Harry, ….. Quidditch!"_**

How do I know a little leaf "," Tucheng, Harry, I can not - can not knowin Quidditch always forget!

**_"Don't make me feel worse…Madam Malkin's._**

"I do not feel bad," said Harry. Age of the person of the child, Hager said.

**_"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."_**

"- He said it should not be, even if there are people and animals at home and Muggles."

**_"Yer not from a Muggle family….what she had fer a sister!"_**

Growth has learned his "Yer name if their relatives wizardin" fork - if the man in the Muggle family is not what you want to know one way, "he said, I have never seen the best . EM is you "in some of the things you know how, when I saw the list of what Muggles boiler leak long row 0 O 'is simply amazing - to see your mother, she saw that it was -. Phil sister "

**_"So what is Quidditch?"_**

Because "what is Quidditch?"

**_"It's our sport. Wizard sport…. Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"_**

Play movement of air standards, we like to control the movement. 4 balls like soccer in the Muggle world - Rules - Orange Hadota - - The following is a Quidditch "Everyone" description. "Is Surizarin a Hufflepuff girl?"

**_"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"_**

It said that four marshmallows duffers everyone has a home "... schools, but -"

**_"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily._**

"I bet lamentable" Harry is a Hufflepuff.

**_"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin….-Know-Who was one."_**

"Dark said Hagrid, who can not" Surizarin not bad master, a witch. The best you Hufflepuff. Knowledge, as "Surizarin"

**_"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"_**

"VOL, I'm sorry - Hogwarts is a trick" - or?

**_"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid._**

After the 'Decade', "said Hager.

**_They bought Harry's school books….. by Professor Vindictus Viridian._**

They have the same size stones stacked shelves ceiling leather, buying a book in a store called Harry Bott prosperity. A book full of silk and uniqueness, nothing stamp booklets in his hat size at all. Dudley Wild some of their own hands did not even read this bit. (Leg hair jelly 'and blocked the mouth, with a vengeance, and lots final loss confuse the enemy several times with friends) has to break the curse and-out against Harry, Hagrid, Professor Vindictus Viridian more I want to be there.

**_"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."_**

"I did it. Trying to find a way to curse Dudley."

**_"I'm not sayin' that's not…..yeh get ter that level."_**

Haig said. "Not a thing anyway" "I'm not a good idea, but in very specific circumstances, it is not magic Muggles except Yada", "Before does not handle" parts Ter these level, leaves will be asked for further investigation, or one of them, I was scolded. "

**_Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron….eyes (five Knuts a scoop)._**

Harry is, you can not have access to clean tea buy gold, but despite syrup telescope, and I got off the balance on the brass components Haig (to "count" protein Yarisuto eye on it) . Then you visit pharmacist attractive enough to compensate for the horrible combination of red, the smell of rotten eggs and cabbage. I remained at the bottom of the barrel of mucus things. Bottle of pale pink root, grass on both sides of the wall, dry; bundles of feathers, claws, moaning strings hanging from the ceiling. Haig asked potions ingredients against supply base behind Harry, but galleon every twenty minutes (5 tablespoons Knuts) shiny black beetle silver unicorn in the corner of Harry.

**_Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again._**

In the informal-drug, Hagrid was the list from Harry.

**_"Just yer ….. birthday present."_**

I have to let yer cane birthday is unique, because you can not have a "-". "

**_Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to -"_**

Harry blushed. Do not have to "-"

**_"I know I don't have to…. dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."_**

. . "I know I have to say no to a toad, toads in each selected before leaving the fashion yeh'd animals for many years, laughed at me -. Catlike" Spin "I do not want kids to get taken sneezing.'ll electronic owl for me, so "the actual use of all the" dead, like an owl.

**_Twenty minutes later, they … like Professor Quirrell._**

20 minutes later, they were dark, flashes, whispering, leaving Eeylops owl mall full of dazzling jewels. It has a beautiful snow owl in a good night's sleep with your head wing, Harry joined a large cage. I could not stop stuttering sound as Professor Quirrell, thanks to him.

**_"Don' mention it… gotta have the best wand."_**

She noted, "Don" Don "on Hager said," "is Ollivander he left lotta Dursley can not wait, now is a gift -. TER .. See Ollivander wand sheet only has the best wand."

**_A magic wand... cushion in the dusty window._**

It's amazing ... Harry tube thing, I am very excited. Close bin Laden is in poor condition. Enter chipping or character Ollivander door purple, lying on the carpet of dusty window disappeared personal wand 382 BC, like a thin stick manufacturers.

**_A tinkling bell rang ….tingle with some secret magic._**

Bell in the back room where, as it happened to them. Except for one, is a high chair, it's a place in heaven, sitting, waiting for Hagrid. Harry was surprised that a very strict library threw. Many new problems, I'm looking for, rather than the thousands of narrow boxes, and when he arrived they give a ceiling neatly stacked swallowed. Anyway, it's the hair from the nape. Here silence and dust seem to sting a little secret magic.

**_"Good afternoon….. quickly off the spindly chair._**

Good "in the afternoon, Harry said," the gentle voice surprised. He is a strong rattle Haig also jump as he rose from his chair, once gangly.

**_An old man was standing …..through the gloom of the shop._**

Its wide, shining in the darkness like a satellite store in the old bright eyes standing in front of them.

**_"Hello," said Harry awkwardly._**

Harry "Hello," he said sheepishly.

**_"Ah yes," said the man… Nice wand for charm work."_**

M: "Oh, yes," he said. "Yes, yes, a Harry Potter thought you'd like to see in the near future." It does not matter. "You have your mother's eyes. Baguette, he first bought it, on their own, as if you were here yesterday, which is the length of a quarter inch and 10 attractive work, tone and Hugh good grass vine. "

**_Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy._**

Mr. Ollivander closer to Harry. Harry hopes flickering. What silver eyes a little scary.

**_"Your father….. the wizard, of course."_**

. . . . On the other hand, the energy conversion and 11-inch mahogany elastic rod little more support, even good, for example, the father's father, "You and I - of course, does not fit in wizard selection "

**_Mr. Ollivander ….. in those misty eyes._**

Mr. Ollivander, Harry, it was so close, almost nose and had to go. Harry could be reflected in the clouds of their eyes.

**_"And that's where..."_**

"It was ..."

**_Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger._**

Mr. Ollivander say when I talk about the white lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

**_"I'm sorry to say …. into the world to do..."_**

He said softly, "I'm sorry to say, bar sales," he said. ... Oh bring me a stick, if you know what you are in the world, in the hands the error rate. Š .. powerful magic wand "for 13 years and a half, very strong .."

**_He shook his head …. wasn't it?"_**

Shake near the neck, to Harry's relief, he found Hagrid. "! Bohai Lu Gruber, I hope! ... I do not have oak, rather than 16 inches, it's up to you, easy to fold?"

**_"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid._**

Is "God, yes," said Hagrid.

**_"Good wand, that one….suddenly stern._**

"Good wand but I told Mr. Ollivander suddenly come back?" As for me, When I first moved half.

**_"Er - yes…. he added brightly._**

. "Emergency Room - Yes, they did, yes, in random order," said Hagrid's foot is still alive, but he adds: "I will" need to work.

**_"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply._**

"But you can • Do not use them," Mr. Ollivander broken.

**_"Oh, no, sir," ….. tightly as he spoke._**

"Oh, no, sit down, he said, saying that Harry found immediately grabbed a pink umbrella is very good, it is" Hagrid.

**_"Hmmm," said…..Which is your wand arm?"_**

Hagrid has a piercing look, "said Mr. Ollivander," Good. "Now, now - .. let me see, Mr. Potter," He pulled a long tape measure, and a mark of his pocket money. "What a hand?"

**_"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. _**

Well, I was right-handed, though," Harry said.

**_"Hold out your arm….. another wizard's wand."_**

"Keep your hands. Esther." Round and knees on the floor, in the armpit, elbow to the head, wrist, shoulder measurement from shoulder to toe Harry. He said that this is a measure of all Ollivander wand "has a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter a nucleus., With deep tail feathers and hair unicorn dragon, phoenix, so as not only two Ollivander wand, is exactly the same thing he did Phoenix 2 unicorn or dragon, of course, you can not when you are the other main good results on a stick. "

**_Harry suddenly …. taking down boxes._**

The band is measured from the nose suddenly Harry realized myself, then. Mr. Ollivander flitting around the shelves in the field below.

**_"That will do," …. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."_**

"It's on the floor with tape heap," he said, and. "Now, Mr. Potter, and his dragon ... Beachwood, try this flexibility is nine inches .Niza Hotel Heart., What waves"

**_Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once._**

Harry needs a stick, shaking it around a bit (feel stupid), but Mr. Ollivander exploded while most of the time with his hands.

**_"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander._**

"Pretty sweet wings test phoenix 7 inches and maple -." Harry wanted - but, but, behind Mr. Ollivander, most of his experience is not stolen persistence.

**_"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."_**

"No, give it a try, go ahead, it's not at the top of unicorn hair here and go ebony, eight and a half inches, and resilience."

**_Harry tried. And tried…..seemed to become._**

I tried with Harry. I've tried. He did not know what Mr. Olivier Van and Germany. High chair and thin, happy to see that in the high mountains to the head, which, it must be performed, but Mr. Olivier Van wand Regal fascinated.

**_"Tricky customer, eh…..eleven inches, nice and supple."_**

I need regular. "Customer Tricky, do not worry about anything, we are the right partner can be found here where - now I do not know - so, why - Phoenix - good elasticity Holly -. Printemps 11 inches rare combination"

**_Harry took the wand….Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "_**

Harry's wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. On the wall in a hurry to take nightclubs in gold and red, the air is the first spark of cane flow of powder made from the edge of the firework. Not only curious "... Well, good, good. Oh of course good, and Mr. Ollivander applause and curious ..." I'm cheering like ... yes! Oh, Hagrid shout

**_He put Harry's wand back…. "Curious... curious.._**

Harry put his wand in his barn, curious ... curious "and tweets, also wrapped in brown paper ..

**_"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"_**

"Sorry," Harry said, "But what's interesting?"

**_Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._**

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry looked pale.

**_"I remember every wand….brother gave you that scar."_**

Very sticky feathers in the wings on the other side phoenix, but it happened, Mr. Potter cane remember all the dates each time I sell the stock, "I am - but if your scars, his brother, he that very curious. found that sugarcane is brother you have to take it to another "

**_Harry swallowed._**

Harry swallowed.

**_"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches…. but great."_**

I think ... assistant, first Kane should stay tuned Shitara Mr. Potter ... "Yes, these things will happen in Chongqing curious customs, of course, 13/2, I remember, but select - ...- if any name, it's great - full, horrible, but good. "

**_Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop._**

Harry winced. I do not know if the teacher likes Ollivander too. Payment seven golden veil, bow to them. His company, Mr. Ollivander the tube

**_The late afternoon …. him on the shoulder._**

Now, after the purge of the boiler through the wall, Hagrid and Harry, because on the way back down the alley empty Dialogic kun afternoon sun was low on the horizon. You can walk down the street, Harry did not speak. White Owl, people have a lot of sleep on the knee of the cage Harry, he was accused of all services that have not noticed a strange way, or in the basement, and left. This application not only Harry. Hagrid tap him on the shoulder, and escalators, insofar Paddington Station

**_"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said._**

EP before the train leaves the powder, "he says," eat the foreign exchange reserves over time.

**_He bought Harry a …. so strange, somehow._**

I bought Harry a hamburger, he sat in plastic wrap to eat. Harry looked around. In a sense, what I have are very strange.

**_"You all right, Harry…..trying to find the words._**

Right, "Harry yer quiet, Harry," said Hagrid not sure this can be explained by his son - Then he tried to find words to chew Hamburg - the best birthday of his life, I just want to be held.

**_"Everyone thinks….the night my parents died."_**

Finally, he said: "Everyone thinks I'm special," he said. But people ... boiler leak Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander, "All I know nothing about the magic never know.? Ego I do not expect too much, I become famous, and they, myocardial myocardial know "he does not remember, do not know the volume, what would happen if an apology -. .. I mean, my parents died in the night "

**_Hagrid leaned across ….a very kind smile._**

Hagrid leaned across the table. Wild beard and eyebrows, it has a very friendly smile.

**_"Don' you worry, Harry….., 'smatter of fact."_**

Harry "Don" XY learn fast enough, I started early Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are fine just know that it's 've "It is always difficult but yeh'll have a good time at the station of Hogwarts - not - is "superficial facts speak for themselves."

**_Hagrid helped Harry on….handed him an envelope._**

Haig was then handed over to help Harry in the train back to the envelope Dursleys.

**_"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts…. find me... See yeh soon, Harry."_**

. "Foreign exchange reserves Hogwarts yer ticket" he said problem, give me an answer yer yer owl Dursley all entries, they know they find me ... -. Kings Cross - nine "," the first time I saw ... see Harry Yip. "

**_The train pulled out ….. Hagrid had gone._**

Station. Harry, I want to see Hagrid, until no longer visible. He went to his residence, he put his nose to the window, but flashes as Hagrid.


	6. Of the chapter from 17 from people in th

**Yay! Two chapters in one day. For Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets I will be doing Chapters 1, ****3,**** 6, 12, and 17**

* * *

Of the chapter from 17 from people in the front

(Chapter 17 The Man with Two Faces)

**_It was Quirrell._**

This is Quirrell.

**_"You!" gasped Harry._**

"Harry," she said breathlessly.

**_Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all._**

Quirrell laughed. His face twitched.

**_"Me," he said….you here, Potter."_**

"I am," he said quietly. "I did it. Asked if I would be here for Potter "

**_"But I thought - Snape -"_**

"But I was thinking - Snape -"

**_"Severus?" Quirrell laughed…..P-Professor Quirrell?"_**

He laughed, "Severus?" Quirrell, there is a high degree of tremor in the water is hot and cold usual. "Yes, Severus did not seem the kind of person who is not comfortable like this dive? Bat like him, they rub the streets PP suspected adverse stuttering Professor Quirrell P what would it be?"

**_Harry couldn't take…. tried to kill me!"_**

Harry could not, maybe it's not true. You can not keep. "But Snape tried to kill me!"

**_"No, no, no. I tried to kill you… to save you."_**

"No, no, no, because I wanted to kill you, he phoned my friend Miss Granger accidentally when we got Quidditch broom arson Rogue Rogue ... you, I think that pace, until I just save you if you do not call me murmured against may contact you in a few seconds, I think for me, and management. "

**_"Snape was trying to save me?"_**

"Snape attempted to save me?"

**_"Of course," said Quirrell coolly… themselves tightly around Harry._**

"Sure," Quirrell Yes, I think. "You said quietly, hoping to become the next match for him, why judge? Uh, I want to make sure you make it fun, is not no need, you really need to worry. ., I can not do anything .. rights Dumbledore is a waste of time ... and himself, Snape, trying to win the last stage of Gryffindor, teachers lounge, I'll kill you if unwelcome evening rope .. trip to capture the air with a finger, "Quirrell in Harry wear well.

**_"You're too nosy to live…. guarding the Stone."_**

"They come here to seek the intervention of all, I knew I had to live a stone to protect me. Panic Potter Halloween around the school, like me."

**_"You let the troll in?"_**

"You have an domestic Giant?"

**_"Certainly. I have a special gift …..Snape's leg off properly._**

I have a special gift with trolls "Yes - I'm sorry, it is very important that you see, you have the camera, and works for everyone, but I already suspected Snape, on the third floor, just Let from me - not only for me to bite the right leg of Snape in the first three dogs can not overcome death, that is impossible.

**_"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror._**

"Now, wait in silence, you may think that it is a mirror Potter sea interesting.

**_It was only then that… It was the Mirror of Erised._**

Behind Harry Quirrell was that I realized what it was. It is the mirror of Rised.

**_"This mirror is the key …. I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."_**

Click methodological framework around Quirrell "This mirror is the key to finding the stone," she hissed. "... In trust Dumbledore ... but the thought of such a thing, I have time to go to London ..."

**_All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror._**

It is also negotiating to stop Quirrell Harry wanted him to focus on the mirror.

**_"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" he blurted out._**

I have seen you and Snape in the forest "- I blurted out:" It is.

**_"Yes," said Quirrell idly… Lord Voldemort on my side..."_**

Walking in the mirror behind Quirrell, "Yes," he said vaguely. How far should I try to find, "he thought to try to scare me, now - next to me, Lord Wants death, and if he was, he said, as if the potential."

**_Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it._**

To find out, he went to look in the mirror, Quirrell him, watching eagerly.

**_"I see the Stone... seemed to hate me so much."_**

Note Stone'm ... He was my teacher ... but where is it? "Is Harry then bound his effort against the ropes, but" I have not betrayed. It was Quirrell, and give all their attention on the mirror. "But Snape., Which seems much hatred is always"

**_"_****_Oh, he does…..wanted you dead."_**

Oh, whatever, "said Professor Quirrell," The sky itself. I hate you do not know Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your father? Each other. However, he would kill her, he would not have wanted. "

**_"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing…he is a great wizard and I am weak -"_**

This is the first time crossed his face Quirrell spasm of fear - "I cried ... A few days ago, I heard" I thought Snape was threatening him, he said: "Sometimes," Remember -you you follow my instructions master, it is difficult, "I - he was a great magician, I am weak -"

**_"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped._**

"Can you? Son in the classroom with you," panted Harry.

**_"He is with me wherever I go... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."_**

He is with me no matter where you are, and said quietly. "Quirrell Power is supplied only when traveling around the world," I'm not good with the bad. Voldemort is "me, me, full of creativity, lots of fun, good and bad .. I taught that I was wrong, and I, the young fool met, I was too weak, I gave him, but it served as hunting sincere ... I must be very difficult for me. "Quirrell suddenly trembling. It was very uncomfortable, it is not easy mistakes. If you are not able to steal the stone from Gringotts. "I want to see my side and let him know ... punishment ... you decide."

**_Quirrell's voice trailed away…. him in the Leaky Cauldron._**

The voice behind Quirrell. It may be stupid - Harry remembered his trip to Diagon Alley? He squeezed her hand in leaking boiler and see Quirrell that day.

**_Quirrell cursed under his breath._**

Quirrell malediction.

**_"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"_**

"I do not understand it rock? ... Mirrors the divide?"

**_Harry's mind was racing._**

Racing heart Harry.

**_What I want more than …. But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?_**

He thought, I want more than anything in the world, is now to find a stone before Quirrell yes. This means that when I showed up, if it is hidden - and look in the mirror, if not for me, I have to find myseff! However, since no Quirrell can see, I know what I do best?

**_He tried to edge to the left…. How does it work? Help me, Master!"_**

To get in front of the cup, he knew Quirrell try on the left edge, but it was too tight rope ankle: He fell and stumbled. Quirrell ignored him. He always spoke to me. You have trained? How? Please help me, is a "mirroring of armies"

**_And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself_**

I saw the fear Quirrell, language and reaction to Harry's voice

**_"Use the boy... Use the boy…. Harry got slowly to his feet._**

"... boy the boys" is round Harry. . Part of press time, "he came here, Harry fell join rope - Porter -" Harry resort.

**_"Come here….. what you see."_**

Come "Here, look." Repeat Mirror "Quirrell, please me what you see."

**_Harry walked toward him….I see, that's all._**

Harry approached him. He desperately wanted, I must exist. I see you have to lie about what I saw, nothing more.

**_Quirrell moved close behind….. and opened them again._**

Quirrell came up behind him. Harry let out a strange smell seems to come from Quirrell's turban. Stairs, opened the mirror again, her eyes closed.

**_He saw his reflection, pale … he'd gotten the Stone._**

Search fear, the first reflection see the pale face. But a moment later, the reflection smiled. Hands in pockets, he Bloodstone. This can put a face of stone, in this case - because it's not, Harry felt something fell into his current pocket. I think he wants the stone - incredibly - anyway.

**_"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"_**

Quirrell? "Present." What do you see? "

**_Harry screwed up his courage….I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." _**

Harry lost my courage. Describes himself as "Dumbledore refer to shake hands, he invented the" me. "I - and Gryffindor won the trophy," I am

**_Quirrell cursed again._**

Quirrell damned again.

**_"Get out of the way," he said. _**

"He said he did not get it" alarming.

**_As Harry moved aside….Quirrell wasn't moving his lips._**

Harry, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone at his feet. He dared to take a break? However, before he speaks loudly despite Quirrell not walk five steps without moving his lips.

**_"He lies... He lies..."_**

"It's where it is ..."

**_"Potter, come back here….What did you just see?"_**

"Potter!" Quirrell screaming. We have seen as much as possible, and I tell you the truth, "how?"

**_The high voice spoke again._**

Vote, high sound.

**_"Let me speak to him…. not strong enough!"_**

"Master, is not strong enough to do it" ... so I told him face to face "!"

**_"I have strength enough... for this..."_**

"I have sufficient energy ... you will ..."

**_Harry felt as if Devil's …. slowly on the spot._**

Harry felt he welcomed into the trap of the devil instead. He could not move. Quirrell came fossil begins to unravel his turban, he lives. What happened? Scarf down. Quirrell Zhang, who looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

**_Harry would have screamed….slits for nostrils, like a snake._**

Harry was crying yet no sound. In this case, you must return to the top of Quirrell, which are the most serious areas of the face, Harry saw. Like snakes, watching the white and red chalk eyes and the nostrils.

**_"Harry Potter..." it whispered._**

... "He whispered," Harry Potter.

**_Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move._**

Harry wanted to take a step back, but not the feet moving.

**_"See what I have become….why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_**

Face? "You say that if it is" me. It is only when you are able to share the body of the other, are in the form ... but only "a shadow and steam ... I'm ready, I went in my mind, I always give is faithful Quirrell drinking for me .. ,, .. This life has strengthened unicorn blood in the forest, in recent weeks ... This becomes the elixir stone from my pocket, I see, you can create the body I have now ... Why do not you give ...? "

**_So he knew…. He stumbled backward._**

So he knew. Suddenly the feeling back, I got up, Harry. He stumbled backwards.

**_"Don't be a fool... They died begging me for mercy..."_**

"Do not deceive and groans" of people. ... Or am I a better life, "self-help, participation, provided they meet the same objectives, the beggar died ... his parents and asked mercy ... "

**_"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly._**

"fraud," Harry said abruptly.

**_Quirrell was walking….The evil face was now smiling._**

Quirrell was after him, so it's still Voldemort. This is not good, now laughing.

**_"How touching... her to have died in vain."_**

"How impressed ..." He hissed. But putting ... the courageous struggle, it is not necessary, your mother died, she ... she thought. Yes ... the courage, I can still see the boy think, if you do not brave ... I killed your father for the first time his parents died in vain. "... Now give me the stones to protect themselves."

**_"NEVER!"_**

Let sadness "Never!"

**_Harry sprang toward the flame door…. looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes._**

Harry jumped into the flames of the door, but later! "Tumba" him, the second around screaming Voldemort Quirrell in Harry's wrist near the hand feel. When he hit Harry scar sharp pain like needles. Because if they tried two, he felt his head. To his surprise, Quirrell let the fight in his best, knocked on the door. They were in front of him bulbs - Natural, here Qiluo Li had to look around, he saw his fingers, looking flexion pain - can reduce headaches.

**_"Seize him! SEIZE HIM… Quirrell howling in agony._**

"The Harry's neck, feet Quirrell and Voldemort in Harry shouted," grabbed the catch up "clean hands touch, immediately landing - scar pain Harry in most of my blind him, was reflected in the case has not yet Quirrell painful howl.

**_"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"_**

"Master try to maintain it, it is impossible - mine hand" - my hands!

**_And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny._**

Quirrell and Harry on the floor to treat his knees, with his own hand, no way, go neck - original red, Harry thought I saw was brilliant.

**_"Then kill him, fool, and be done….. grabbed Quirrell's face -_**

"Then the clown to kill him, do it!" Voldemort scream. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but instinctively tense, Harry grabbed Quirrell's face -

**_"AAAARGH!"_**

Aaaargh

**_Quirrell rolled off him…. doing a curse._**

Also roll your swollen face, Harry knew Quirrell was not so terrible pain is not suffering Quirrell is not possible, your own contact with bare skin - their only curse enough to leave it in the pain of luck, stop taking let Quirrell.

**_Harry jumped to his feet…. Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_**

Harry stopped hard, grabbed the hand of Quirrell increased because he can not. Harry and Quirrell He tried to scream - he could not see - - "Harry, Harry," "Kill him, kill him" cry headaches Harley built,, other voices as Harry's heart, maybe you can hear the cries of terrible cries only Voldemort Quirrell

**_He felt Quirrell's ... down... down..._**

Quirrell arm there, I know, down ... down ... down, raised his hands in the dark, while away from feeling ...

**_Something gold was glinting….arms were too heavy._**

Or some spark inside. Swipe! He tried to catch it, but his hand is difficult.

**_He blinked…. How strange._**

Flashes. This is not a spy. These lenses. Strange.

**_He blinked again…. into view above him._**

Flash. Smile Albus Dumbledore swam him more advice.

**_"Good afternoon, Harry…. Stone! Sir, quick -"_**

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore Harry looked Then he remembered he was Quirrell, Mr. Quickstone you,... "Mr. Pierre - !"

**_"Calm yourself…. the Stone."_**

Calm down, "I, my dear little children on the date," said Dumbledore. You do not "stone Quirrell."

**_"Then who does? Sir, I -"_**

"People are going further, Mr. Chairman, I -"

**_"Harry, please relax….like half the candy shop._**

This is me. Harry swallowed or Pomfrey discarded, please relax. He was lying on sheets of white linen. "Harry, aware of the need to become a wing of the hospital, next to him, put half of what it was like to have a store of sweets table.

**_"Tokens from your friends and admirers….be very hygienic, and confiscated it."_**

Badges fans and friends: "You," said Dumbledore, and shiny. The whole school, what happened, "You know the next dungeon Quirrell, of course, because George Weasley, Fred and Friends stealth attempt to send the toilet seat, because it's a complete mystery I think the responsibility of Mrs. Pomfrey can entertain, you feel like you can not sanitary, captured a doubt, I think. "it.

**_"How long have I been in here?"_**

I have here, for how long? ""

**_"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."_**

The charge will be more relaxed, Miss Granger. Ron Weasley, "which reached the third round, though., He was very worried."

**_"But sir, the Stone-"_**

"But I was a rock '

**_"_****_I see you …. I must say" _**

Note that not distracted. Very beautiful. It is not well, stone. Professor Quirrell take with you, but "I, I, want to avoid this situation, and arrive on time," I do not say,

**_"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"_**

"You're there, and then gave the owl Hermione."

**_"We must have….Quirrell off you."_**

"We as., Is so fast that you just put Quirrell when they shot me, I was the one who had just left me, and that's in the air here, it clearly can not stay in London. "

**_"It was you."_**

"Yes, you have."

**_"I feared I might be too late."_**

. She was very afraid, "I may be too late."

**_"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"_**

Not nearly "because I miss too many stones, is not able to keep -"

**_"Not the Stone….it has been destroyed."_**

Stone, boy, is not it - I see .. not the point of the stone is destroyed, I am afraid that is, for the moment, unhappy, trying to kill him."

**_"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"_**

I need regular. Destruction "Harry," said vaguely. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

**_"Oh, you know about Nicolas…. agreed it's all for the best."_**

"Oh, that sounds fun, right?" Dumbledore knew Nicholas said. "Ah, that's not the real thing,? have a little chat with you. Decisions of the Conference, all the best, and Nicolas," You

**_"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"_**

"But he and his wife did not, that means you're dead?"

**_"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."_**

"You,, now its time, your company aside enough drugs sentence storage, yes, you will die."

**_Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face._**

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly surprised at Harry's face.

**_"To one as young as you….. smiled at the ceiling._**

I was a young, for example, "You and I do not seem to believe it, but Nicolas Pernelle, very real, as a multi-after a long day, at bedtime, and finally took over the organization, but not dead you know, part of the next great adventure .. Well, it was not that big stone, in fact they want, and a lot of money, your choice of life, human beings in particular two things - problem, people must "Harry choose these things, to make sure the worst case, they are competent, lost a lie. Dumbledore smiled and looked at the ceiling, humming small.

**_"Sir?" said Harry…. 'You-Know- Who' -"_**

"Today?" Harry said. Although I think it is the volume of the stone, "You - ... - Teacher:" I thought the case "-"

**_"Call him Voldemort….. of the thing itself."_**

Something used, an appropriate name for ever. "Voldemort, Harry called. Afraid name. Increased Fear of the thing itself."

**_"Yes, sir … mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"_**

And went,, other ways to try to come back, "Yes., Voldemort is now a teacher, I mean, he does not know, is not it?"

**_"No, Harry, he has not… never return to power."_**

"No, Harry, never let Quirrell another organization, it is a place to share, dead, maybe you really still alive, he is, he can not die ... you did not seen anything of mercy slightly, while the case was postponed again often - it could be postponed until his return to power, for believers, but as his enemies, Harry, you are ready now, do you think it is easy to lose the battle to fight for the next time please can not ask others to bring him back to power. "

**_Harry nodded, but stopped quickly…. things I want to know the truth about..."_**

Harry nodded, but the head because it is painful, I immediately stopped. So today ... I wonder if you could tell me what you want to know the truth "... you, but he and some other things,"

**_"The truth." Dumbledore sighed…. of course, lie."_**

"Yes," sighed Dumbledore. Because it is "it is beautiful, terrible, he carefully.'m not forgive me, you want me you do not know the facts requested yes, I did, but as long as there is no good reason and answer your questions course, I'm lying. "

**_"Well... Voldemort said… me in the first place?"_**

Voldemort ... "Well, he tried to stop, because she killed me, killed my mother, but why, he told me, first, I want to kill him?"

**_Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time._**

Dumbledore is very deep, I sighed, this time.

**_"Alas, the first thing you ask me... when you are ready, you will know."_**

If you're not old, "Oh, let me ask you, you can not tell if .. today is not to replace my head now, I will be your ... one day you know, I'm, I'm ready ... well if you're not you hate ... Harry heard., you know. "

**_And Harry knew it….Quirrell touch me?"_**

I know this will not help to achieve. "But why not Quirrell touch me?"

**_"Your mother died to save you…. something so good."_**

Mother "of the death penalty., Save, if there is one thing Voldemort can not understand, it is love., The scar is not your mother likes order in his eyes, signs of their own people to leave, even if there is no less powerful because this watch ... as a symbol, as I like some of us to understand all the love, provide guaranteed., is their thing. touch your skin from the anticipation of sharing his soul with Voldemort can not ambitious Quirrell hate and greed, it hurts the people who are after a good standard contact "

**_Dumbledore now became …. do you know who sent it to me?"_**

Dumbledore in the window to dry, and Harry was interested in his eyes on the road, and birds. If you find your voice again, Harry said, "He's the invisibility cloak -. You want people to know that I have commanded you"

**_"Ah - your father happened …food when he was here."_**

"- I think you would like your father, he wanted to leave the mine." On Dumbledore's eyes were shining. "It is primarily intended., Which is used to steal food at the entrance to the kitchen, he's here," Dad what kind of ...

**_"And there's something else..."_**

"This is the most ..."

**_"Fire away."_**

"Fire"

**_"Quirrell said Snape -"_**

Snape said, "Professor Quirrell -"

**_"Professor Snape, Harry."_**

"Professor Rogue Harry."

**_"Yes, him …. Is that true?"_**

"Yes, it is - Quirrell because he hated my father, he was the one that hateth me."?

**_"Well, they … Snape could never forgive."_**

"Well, Mr. Malfoy media world who hate each other, but they Poor No, this can not be Snape forgive his father."

**_"What?"_**

"What?"

**_"He saved his life."_**

"He said., You saved my life."

**_"What?"_**

"Change"

**_"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily…. father's memory in peace..."_**

Dumbledore said, "Yes ..." and dreams. Funny thing is that the "work of the human mind, can not resist ... His teacher? If Snape still do not believe the father was guilty, because you hate ... His father again memory in the world, you can go. and their father, do not believe it has worked this year to protect you. "

**_Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped._**

Harry tried to find out, but stopped because a pound of his head.

**_"And sir, there's one more thing..."_**

"Not a single one teacher and one ..."

**_"Just the one?"_**

"Just one?"

**_"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"_**

Do you rock the Mirror, "How?"

**_"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that…..don't you?"_**

"Oh, I see now that you know that you and me, it was a great idea, and I'm glad to hear him say what it is, do not use it to find - - which is looking a stone one, do it, but if not, you can download the free money, drank the elixir of life ... Now, it also gives enough for my brain let me ask you a surprise when I mean Betibotto repel are sweet, unfortunately I am, who I am young, to comply with vomiting design Beans've since lost the taste for them, I'd rather afraid, but - yo, yo course, you n 't have a good caramel, do you think it is? "

**_He smiled and popped …Alas! Ear wax!"_**

He laughed, butter beans popular gold in his mouth. Then he said, panting, wax! "Oh!"

**_Madam Pomfrey, …. Harry pleaded._**

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, a beautiful woman, it is very difficult. Only five minutes "," Harry admitted.

**_"Absolutely not."_**

This is not "absolute".

**_"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."_**

"What teacher Dumbledore ..."

**_"Well, of course… You need rest."_**

"Ah, of course, is another important., He will give you rest."

**_"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."_**

Lies, all the excitement, "I'm calm Oh, come on, ... Madam Pomfrey."

**_"Oh, very well… Hermione in._**

She said, "Yes," very good. "But this is Hermione and Ron and out." Only five minutes.

**_"Harry!" Hermione looked ready …. head was still very sore._**

Ready to kiss her again, "Harry!" Hermione see, but it is very painful, headless, in their past enchanted Harry, who yes.

**_"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried"-"_**

"Oh, Harry, we need to confirm you want -. Dumbledore very worried"- "

**_"The whole school's talking about it…..next great adventure._**

"The whole school says it is," said Ron about it. If the country's debt by the wildest rumors and exciting, it is a rare What is the real story? . "Who really happened," Harry told them everything: Quirrell Voldemort, and mirrors; stone. When I told them what was under Quirrell's turban called Hermione, Harry, she gasped in all the right places; This is a great audience Hermione and Ron. "I need regular. House with the wind, "said Ron finally sun" LeMay had just died, "I said," No, but Dumbledore should be - Well, "the head of the organization, the majority of people after death - this is a unique adventure.

**_"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was._**

I told him it was the toilet used to see that she was very impressed with how crazy character, "Ron said," I

**_"So what happened to you two?" said Harry._**

"So I said, what is that?" Harry happened to them.

**_"Well, I got back all right…. hurtled off to the third floor."_**

"Oh, I'm back Well," said Hermione. You said, "Harry, but, but, he said, he formed after - the - it takes some time when -" I have a circular Ron met him in the hallway, we, on the third floor, I know you "," t he? "-. Aviary in mind contact us if Dumbledore

**_"D'you think …. and everything?"_**

"D", you say, is not it? "Ron said he would and that means you should have the mantle of his father," What do you say? "

**_"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."_**

"- I would say it was horrible - if the" right "opportunity" Hermione break their dead

**_"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully…. Voldemort if I could..."_**

"No, you do not have it, but he said," Harry mused. I think it is an interesting man Dumbledore, he gave me the opportunity to write for me. Wanted. "It is, I know where they are, I think, come here want what it is that we are dealing with a very good idea, more or less, and know everything, if you leave me, it's just me but he taught me enough help, you do not believe it was an accident, and find a way to get to work in the mirror, it's almost as if I thought it was my right Lord Voldemort., which is .. face. "

**_"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker….but the food'll be good."_**

"Yes, Dumbledore constantly changing, all right," said Ron proudly, "Look, you have to make the final annual feast tomorrow Surizarin you to earn points -. Food'll but hey - without you, you missed the last game Ravenclaw Quidditch match has given us. "

**_At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over._**

At this point, Mrs. Pomfrey outdoor.

**_"You've had nearly …. boxes. I can, can't I?"_**

Now firmly, "and" in the last 15 minutes. After a night's sleep, Harry felt almost back to normal. Many of his special chocolate box, she said Madam Pomfrey, he and I, "want to go to a party, if I did, I could,?"

**_"Professor Dumbledore says ….And you have another visitor."_**

Said: "Professor Dumbledore, and should be allowed to come to you, so you can make a living Professor Dumbledore, in his opinion, if there is no identity, stiffily" And you "Customers.. need each other "

**_"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"_**

"Well, then, said," "or"?

**_Hagrid sidled through….and burst into tears._**

Hager slipped through the door to talk to him. It also appears, as usual, when he went to Hagrid. He started mourning, sitting next to Harry, had to see it.

**_"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault…..live as a Muggle!"_**

"It's - I - - people - sobbing into his hands to deal with his guilt" is "I said three over evil bastard so soft! Him, he said, it is true, but we do not know, Lord! Yeh said he died "again! Moi! You have not done three liter" live like a Muggle TER will never be my dragon egg drink all again! "

**_"Hagrid!" said Harry, …. even if you hadn't told him."_**

Large drops of tears rolled down his beard, Harry broken, trembling, said remorse and sadness as Hagrid received a "Hagrid!" Shock. I thought: "I think Hagrid, Voldemort find something that we talk about, yes, even if what you say."

**_"Yeh could've died…. Frog, I've got loads..."_**

Hagrid's sobs, "Ye said: it may die." Say the name! It is no longer mourn, "" Voldemort! "Harry and Hagrid was shocked and very bellows" Anna Don. "I met you call his name, please help me Hagrid, you can not use it. Frog with chocolate, I installed keep the stone. ... "

**_Hagrid wiped his … yeh a present."_**

Hager said, rubbing his nose, he's back, "What I remember, there's a leaf."

**_"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it….. anyway, got yeh this..."_**

"I mean, it's not a weakness Hager laughs last?" Harry and ferret sandwiches, it's terrible. "There's no rush, give me yesterday is all I remain," of course, is not Dumbledore - .. anyway to Ye ... "

**_It seemed to be a handsome…. mother and father._**

It's such a beautiful skin. Harry opened a miracle. It is full of Zhang. He waddled in all directions. Smile, his father and mother

**_"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"_**

"Three of yer parent owl on all the" old school, wondering how he says ... Ye ... D has foreign exchange reserves of the photo, "I know it is not? "

**_Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood._**

He could not speak, but the design of Harry, Hagrid.

**_Harry made his way down …. behind the High Table._**

Harry his way to the night festival at the end of the year. Diagnostic health claims last year, Madam Pomfrey emotion in his room was full. It is silver and green Surizarin decorations celebrating the home win Cup for seven years, a series of Surizarin. A huge banner, wall covering above the head wind Surizarin.

**_When Harry walked in …. empty before next year starts..._**

When Harry enters the world suddenly everyone said once, then loudly. He tried to ignore between Ron and Hermione climbed into the Gryffindor table, and the people stood up, looked at his facts. Fortunately, Dumbledore in a minute. I froze for a bubble. It was! "Dumbledore said happily past, not this year." "I hope that many years off our delicious teeth meet in charge of my questions before, you must be an old man with a muffin breathing. .. Because they have all summer, it is a Fuller little while, they are a good start, next year, you get white ...

**_"Now, as I understand it….. four hundred and seventy- two."_**

I understand, "Now, here need to distinguish between the house cup, as is currently four and 312 points Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and 352, the third 70 and 120-6 and 400 Surizarin2 There are four"

**_A storm of cheering and …. was a sickening sight._**

Stamping and cheers erupted storm Surizarin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his glass on the table. This is a shocking spectacle.

**_"Yes, Yes, well done…. taken into account."_**

"Yes, yes, all is well Surizarin," said Dumbledore. "But we must take into account the latest developments."

**_The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little._**

We made a space. "Smile faded a little Slytherin.

**_"Ahem," …. Let me see. Yes..._**

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "I want to publish the order of a few last minute. Yeah. Take a look ...

**_"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley... Gryffindor house fifty points."_**

"First of all - ..." Ron's face turned red Ronald Weasley It looks like a radish and sunburn The best chess game over the years has seen.. "... Hogwarts is great. 50 I Gryffindor "

**_Gryffindor cheers nearly …. Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"_**

Ceiling raised cheers Gryffindor almost inconceivable multiplied. Stars above seems to tremble. Big Brother: "I, Percy, in the past, you know the saying McGonagall giant chess game, you can hear my brother say the governor on the other side!"

**_At last there was silence again._**

It is the silence at last.

**_"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... fifty points."_**

With cold logic in the case of a fire ... Miss Hermione Granger, I had 50 points, Gryffindor "-" both.

**_Hermione buried her face in her arms….. Gryffindor house sixty points."_**

I think Harry is strong, she started crying, hiding her face in Hermione's arm. Pictet - they him on the table, next to Gryffindor. "Third - Mr. Harry Potter ..." said Dumbledore. Room, I went to silence an excellent value for money and pure deadly nerve to get 60 points, Gryffindor. "

**_The din was deafening…just one more point._**

DIN deafening. Exactly the same Surizarin - can add up to me screaming, I knew Gryffindor now 470, which had two raucous points. The houses of these people Cup - most points if Dumbledore, Harry.

**_Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent._**

umbledore raised gradually silent.

**_"There are …..ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."_**

There are all kinds of "value," said Dumbledore, smiling. It takes a lot of courage, our enemies, but many of them "10 minutes, said the defense of our friends, yes, yes. Mr. Neville, because"

**_Someone standing outside the Great Hall …..Body-Bind Curse put on him._**

Maybe you thought it was someone from the noise of the base, according to the Great Hall Gryffindor published shortly, desk, holding an explosion. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who died in the embrace of his people shout from the mountain, I am pleased to Neville and white shock. I've never won the points he Gryffindor. Harry was still applauding Ron washed ashore until the curse on its commitment to the right, subject Malfoy, he said, had not yet been in a state of terrible loss.

**_"Which means, Dumbledore called …. change of decoration."_**

To celebrate Surizarin fall, we are. "" Applause, even Dumbledore texted Dora strange, meaning "small decorations should be replaced

**_He clapped his hands. In an instant…. or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts._**

His hands. Now, back to hang scarlet, gold and silver, pink Surizarin Gryffindor lion huge snake, rather than disappearing. Rogue terrible smile, shook my hand, Professor McGonagall. He drew the attention of Harry, Snape immediately know the feeling has not changed a bit now. It has nothing to worry about Harry. It seems that in the year ahead, life will return to normal, or as it is at Hogwarts forever, which is good.

**_It was the best evening... he would never, ever forget tonight._**

Winner, Christmas Quidditch, which ... is the best night of my life, well, Harry will never forget today, just delete the mountain trolls.

**_Harry had almost forgotten that …. but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life._**

Harry, I remember the test result is almost here, but they did come. But to their surprise, Ron gave him a good brand. Of course, Hermione, my greatest success in the early years. But his good grass that could complete the first part of the study concerned Neville scratched. You Gore is stupid, because it is normal and should be excluded, but it disappeared. It's a shame, but because Ron said, you do not have everything in life.

**_And suddenly, their wardrobes were ….. three-quarters at King's Cross Station._**

Suddenly, his office is empty, full logs, toad game was found hidden in the corner of the bathroom. They were warned not to use the magic of the holidays is for all students (Distributed "I'm happy, when you remember that you always give us a message," Fred Weasley smiled sadly) they bring the boat fleet sailed on the lake, but it is. Hagrid., was sentenced landscape. Consequences will fit on the Hogwarts Express are environmentally friendly. taste Pacman Betty as provide a Muggle town, wearing a jacket or coat pull wizard robes sweater three quarter Cross platform and ninth station King

**_It took quite a while …. alarming the Muggles._**

There is considerable time from the platform. You go through the door two protection wrinkled old man, because he was at the door, solid wall down once, regardless of anxiety to win three Muggles.

**_"You must come …I'll send you an owl."_**

It is necessary to "live this summer," said Ron at once, "- said:" You have received an owl.

**_"Thanks," said Harry, … Some of them called:_**

In "Thanks," said Harry, "I" need something to hope for. People throw forward into the muggle world back. Some of them are known as:

**_"Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!"_**

Goodbye, "Harry!" Accordance "Potter!"

**_"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him._**

Famous "However, he said," Ron laughed.

**_"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry._**

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you," said Harry.

**_He, Ron, and Hermione…but she wasn't pointing at Ron._**

But he, Ron and Hermione, I went through the door. You with us, she's my mother! "There sister Ginny Weasley, Ron, his" out there, but said he did not know Ron.

**_"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see_**

"Harry Potter", was he exclaimed. "Look Mom, Can I see

**_"Be quiet, Ginny…. "Busy year?" she said._**

"He was rude, silent operation and Ginny," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "In a busy year?" I said.

**_"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."_**

"Emergency," said Harry. It's Thanksgiving and sweaters "Fudge, Mrs. Weasley."

**_"Oh, it was nothing, dear." "Ready, are you?"_**

"Oh, yes. Did not like it," not "ready, is not it?"

**_It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced….the very sight of Harry._**

Enter a full season owl in a cage, watching Harry nerve anger of ordinary people still have a purple face, which is still Uncle Vernon beard. Harry saw behind him to see, and very scared, that's Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

**_"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley._**

"You need to be Harry's family," said Madame Weasley.

**_"In a manner of speaking,….He walked away._**

So to speak, "" Boy, I do not have all day, he left us. "He was in a hurry. Said he was" Uncle Vernon.

**_Harry hung back …. the summer, then."_**

Harry hung up the phone, back to the last word with Ron and Hermione. "Then we will be available this summer."

**_"Hope you have…. anyone could be so unpleasant._**

Uncle Vernon was looking to download uncertainty receive all uncomfortable, so, "Hermione said, a good festival said - uh - I hope," you have.

**_"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."_**

"Oh, I will," Harry said, they are surprised by the smile spread across his face. I do not know, this is not possible, our house of magic. "... You will be a lot of fun with Dudley this summer,"


	7. Born worst hotel experience one

Born worst hotel experience one

(Chapter 1The Worst Birthday)

**_Not for the first time…..his nephew Harry's room._**

Not the first time, breakfast at Privet Drive, broke out in the fourth parameter. Outside the room loudly, nephew Harry, Vernon Dursley in the morning cries awoke early.

**_"_****_Third time this week….owl, it'll have to go!"_**

Third! "From" this week, roared across the table. If you can not, "we must control the owl, go!"

**_Harry tried, yet again, to explain._**

Even if you've already seen, but Harry and interpretation.

**_"_****_She's bored…her out at night —"_**

He said: "boring" was. . "They used to fly so I'll do the next night -"

**_"_****_Do I look stupid….. if that owl's let out."_**

Uncle Vernon? "It seems silly," I groaned fried eggs hanging in bushy beard slightly. "One, you know, if I owl outdoor"

**_He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia._**

His wife, his dark Petunia exchanged views.

**_Harry tried to argue….the Dursleys' son, Dudley._**

Harry wanted to argue, but his words were drowned baby belch Dursley, Dudley's greater.

**_"_****_I want more bacon."_**

"I want more lard."

**_"_****_There's more in the… I don't like the sound of that school food. …"_**

In addition, the "pan, sweet, convert big eyes tired her child," said Aunt Petunia. You have to build your "we have the opportunity, we should do it., I do not like the sound of meals school ... "

**_"_****_Nonsense, Petunia…. enough, don't you, son?"_**

Nonsense, Petunia, I'm never hungry, "I tell the truth," Uncle Vernon, if you are Smeltings brother. This is not a child, simply, "Dudley?"

**_Dudley, who was so large….grinned and turned to Harry._**

Laugh hung on both sides of the chair in the kitchen, spacious background Dudley is Harry.

**_"_****_Pass the frying pan."_**

I want "Pan". Share it

**_"_****_You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably._**

Harry unhappy, said: "Forget the charm."

**_The effect of this simple sentence …. jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples._**

It is this simple sentence on houses some surprising results. Dudley fell off his chair a thud that shook the whole kitchen, breathless. With a little cry, Mrs. Dursley, clapping his hands to his lips. Mr. Dursley jumped on his leg throbbing vein in his temple.

**_"_****_I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —"_**

Come on! "I mean," "," Harry said at the time that does not mean "I -".

**_"_****_WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU….IN OUR HOUSE?"_**

"Say? Spraying spit on the table, his uncle, thunder, a "house" M "

**_"_****_But I —"_**

"However -"

**_"_****_HOW DARE YOU….with his fist._**

Fist on the table, "You are so threatened Dudley Dare" growled Uncle Vernon.

**_"_****_I just —"_**

"I -"

**_"_****_I WARNED YOU….UNDER THIS ROOF!"_**

"I warn you, I will not refer to an exception under this roof!"

**_Harry stared from … Dudley to his feet._**

Pale aunt, he tried to Dudley to his feet, he looked at his uncle Harry face purple.

**_"_****_All right," said Harry, "all right …"_**

Yes, "Harry" All this, "Well ..."

**_Uncle Vernon sat….his small, sharp eyes._**

Uncle Vernon rhino bad breath, and her little look strong in the last Harry eyes, leaned back, next.

**_Ever since Harry had come…..as it is possible to be._**

Harry Potter is a boy is not normal, because she treated him like a bomb ready to go to his house for the summer, Harry's uncle Vernon. In fact, this was not present to the extent possible.

**_Harry Potter was a wizard …..to how Harry felt._**

Harry Potter is a wizard - the wizard just returned from her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the Dursleys who delighted his return from holiday, there is nothing, if Harry, if I feel.

**_He missed Hogwarts so much….four teen players on broomsticks)._**

I missed Hogwarts, it's like having a constant stomach it and flowers secrets, lost castle, its class (but Snape, maybe not, Rogue) sleep in a bed, covered it Postenturm hotel in the great home to the people of the owl, you eat dinner, visit the Ranger, Hagrid, in his cabin in the woods near the banned sites, especially the most popular movement in the Quidditch World high assistants (six behind four balls 14 players flying rules).

**_All Harry's spellbooks, his wand… in the wizarding world._**

If at that time, Harry was in the house with a closet under the stairs to the most developed countries of Uncle Vernon in the hand line Nimbus Two Thousand magical book broom Harry locked his coat pipes and boilers . Because he did not participate in the summer you have the Dursleys, Harry lost his mind the strange position in the team of the House of Quidditch? If you go to school with one of his job is not done, what happened Harry to the Dursleys? Since only (no magical blood in my veins, down) wizards called Muggles is the Dursleys, in fact, in the family, it's just a shame that affect the teacher's questions. His uncle Vernon still witch in the new world, all members of his cage, owl interesting sea castle.

**_Harry looked nothing ….. and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar._**

Harry did not like the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon huge black beard, a necklace and large. Aunt Petunia facial bone horse. Blonde Ross, Dudley is lousy. In addition, black hair and eyes and confusion shiny evergreen thin Harry. He wore round glasses and a thin face, scars, like lightning.

**_It was this scar that made…..the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before._**

In the wizard, which is particularly unusual scars, Harry. This scar is the only evidence of the past is very mysterious why "Harry's eyes in front of the Dursleys 11 years ago, he stayed.

**_At the age of one year old….. had failed to kill Harry._**

In an era of greater curse Harry dark elves, wizards, who say fear most are still used by some names survive Voldemort. Harry's parents were killed in Voldemort's attack, but the thunder of Harry somehow escaped the scars - which at the time, who resigned to kill Harry, Voldemort destroy the power - do not understand why.

**_So Harry had been ….car crash that had killed his parents._**

So Harry was taken to her husband and sister of his deceased mother. Never follow not understand, do you think that parents are accidentally killed in Dursley scar a car accident, the history of strange things happen, those 10 Dursley, I spent a period of one year.

**_And then, exactly a year ago….. rolled in some thing smelly._**

The whole story is written, there is exactly one year at Hogwarts, Harry wrote. This is his place taken by the school, as an auxiliary of the dog, who was involved in the smell of this semester was ending the Dursleys have scars and famous ... but Harry try again in this regard .

**_The Dursleys hadn't … but to ig nore it completely …_**

I have not forgotten is the year when the Dursleys, Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes are not high. Not to mention the cake, I've never had, you gave him a gift - but completely ignore ...

**_At that moment….today is a very important day."_**

At that moment, Uncle Vernon said a severe cough, and now, only now, but also very important, because we all know that "we" know.

**_Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it._**

They dare not, most people believe it looked at Harry.

**_"_****_This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my ca reer," said Uncle Vernon._**

Uncle Vernon said, "I may be one day most of my career in the law," he said.

**_Harry went back to his toast…. company made drills)._**

Harry turned back to his toast. Of course, Uncle Vernon said is the stupid part, he thought bitterly. He talked about two weeks. And his wife, a wealthy farmer had dinner, and I hope (the company formed Uncle Vernon) Uncle Vernon got huge orders from him.

**_"_****_I think we …..Petunia, you will be —?"_**

"I think we need to work through the program again, is it." We say that we will be able to make the eight petunia, "Uncle Vernon -?"

**_"_****_In the lounge…. graciously to our home."_**

"Lounge", "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home. Aunt Petunia and fast"

**_"_****_Good, good. And Dudley?"_**

Dade good, "and better.?"

**_"_****_I'll be waiting to open the door….., Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"_**

"I'm waiting for you to open the door," Dudley put a smile smile disappeared. "Can I take your coat, and Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

**_"_****_They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously._**

"Both you and Aunt Petunia," the so-called love, inspire you**_._**

**_"_****_Excellent, Dudley…. on Harry. "And you?"_**

"Dudley, right, known as" Uncle Vernon. He then. "Harry Scotland, is not it?"

**_"_****_I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly._**

"I challenge that it is not, I do not make noise, it will be in my room, no noise," said Harry.

**_"_****_Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily…At eight-fifteen —"_**

Uncle Vernon, "as" considerations. You follow Penny, "I old eight to fifteen years, brought to the room, a glass is poured -. You"

**_"_****_I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia._**

"I'll advertise lunch," said Aunt Petunia.

**_"_****_And, Dudley, you'll say —"_**

"And Dudley you said -"

**_"_****_May I take you …. fat arm to an invisible woman._**

"I say this?" Dudley fact that it offers, you give them a complete woman to see you through the dining room, Mrs. Mason walk not kiss.

**_"_****_My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia._**

A perfect gentleman! "Aunt Petunia hear" to me.

**_"_****_And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry._**

"And Vernon and evil uncle say?" Harry you.

**_"_****_I'll be in my room…. said Harry dully._**

And pretend it does not, do not make noise, which in his room, "said Harry weakly," I am.

**_"_****_Precisely...Petunia, any ideas?"_**

. "Now, just trying to get something good dinner compliment. Petunia Our idea of what is?"

**_"_****_Vernon tells me you're….bought your dress, Mrs. Mason. …"_**

"Please tell me you buy your clothes, Mrs. Mason ... Mr. Mason said, great golfer, I Vernon ..."

**_"_****_Perfect … Dudley?"_**

"Ideal ... Dudley?"

**_"_****_How about ….I wrote about you.' "_**

How "-." We wrote an article about you, I was a hero, Mr. Mason, we had to write a written report to the school paper. "

**_This was too much for … see him laughing._**

This is too much for Aunt Petunia and Harry. Harry escape under the table, and Aunt Petunia, shook his son, began to cry, not to see him laugh.

**_"_****_And you, boy?"_**

"You, my boy?"

**_Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged._**

Harry fight for it, and when to let him blankly.

**_"_****_I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said._**

"I told him to do, he did not and I have no sound, and" He has separate bedroom.

**_"_****_Too right, you will…. vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."_**

It would be fair to say, "the strength of Uncle Vernon." Masonic do not know about you, and want it to continue. When. "You drink coffee for breakfast, I'll put the subject in the training room and take Mrs. Mason petunia If you're lucky, I'll sign the contract, which will be sealed after 10: 00 After this, we went shopping in the future villa in Mallorca. "

**_Harry couldn't feel … did on Privet Drive._**

Harry did not feel too excited. I do not think they are more than Dursleys at Privet Lumaluoka best.

**_"_****_Right — I'm off into …. while she's cleaning."_**

. This requires you to Dudley and me, you are the party dress of the city, "he moaned Harry -. Rights I 'use, not to interfere with the aunt," clean. "

**_Harry left through the … and sang under his breath:_**

Harry out of the back door. Sunny across the lawn in the garden bench, singing softly.

**_"_****_Happy birthday to me … happy birthday to me …"_**

Happy Birthday Happy Birthday

**_No cards, no presents….ask Harry to come and stay._**

No cards, no gifts, and I never will be at night, do not exist. He looked miserable security. I've never been so alone. First, as a form of Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. However, this is not enough at all what it seems. However, no one had written all summer to tell Ron and Harry would like to invite you here to stay.

**_Countless times, Harry …. forgotten his birthday._**

Countless hours, magic is Hedwig's cage open with a letter Hermione and Ron, Harry, but not worth the risk. Minors can not be used outside of the masters of the school of magic. Harry did not say and wand he knew it, he was afraid of everything they can to beetles stopped cupboard under the stairs is closed. For the first few weeks before Harry meaningless words like Dudley saw in the room, murmuring softly, tears quickly and carry their thick legs. Ron and Hermione was silent for a long time, it is foolish in the world of magic is significant, respectively, which also lost its charm Dudley and Harry, but - Hermione and Ron have forgotten her birthday, and now.

**_What wouldn't he …. sure it hadn't all been a dream. …_**

He does not want to give the message now Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and this fact? Everything a shaman? I'm sure this is not a dream, but almost all of his enemies, the line of sight of Draco Malfoy. ...

**_Not that his whole ….. face, his wide, mad eyes —_**

Will be an interesting year at Hogwarts, what you do not know. At the end of last season, Harry Voldemort himself face to face with another wine. Voldemort himself can be the original destroy him, but the decision to re¬gain, however, the terrible power of ruse, but still. Harry caught in the clutches of Voldemort second time, but now, and there was a close, a few weeks later, I still remember her angry face, he had to ask a question, now Voldemort, Harry, cold sweat when wet, not widely awake at night, the evil eye -

**_Harry suddenly sat bolt ….had appeared among the leaves._**

Harry suddenly sat on the garden bench. Cover look - you stupid, it covers. Two enormous green eyes seemed leaves.

**_Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn._**

Harry stood and provocative voices swim across the lawn.

**_"_****_I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him._**

To date, it is amazing to know, "he sang," Dudley.

**_The huge eyes blinked and vanished._**

I disappear shining eyes.

**_"_****_What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been._**

And it's not "What?" Harry, places where they look, they say.

**_"_****_I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him._**

To date, in fact, it is white, "Dudley, I came to her right," I repeated.

**_"_****_Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."_**

Well done "," Harry said, "so it is. Intense days a week, and finally learned"

**_"_****_Today's your birthday…..at that freak place?"_**

Your Birthday "Today, you do not have in any case, all the cards." See? In addition, you must have no friends in a strange place, "Dudley?"

**_"_****_Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly._**

Best Mom "gives us the story of my school, you do not listen to me," Harry said softly.

**_Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom._**

Dudley slip into your pants grease on the bottom of the trailer.

**_"_****_Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously._**

And "your fence, why do you" suspect, he said.

**_"_****_I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry._**

Trying to determine the best set of fate on fire, "Harry said," I

**_Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face._**

Dudley fat in your face panicked once.

**_"_****_You c-can't — Dad told….friends to take you —"_**

You must have a girlfriend -, - said the house, you do not want the magic of his father - - you can not "is not anywhere you go with what you want Chuck -"

**_"_****_Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —"_**

"Balance pig!" Harry said, his voice intense. "Scam - corrugated wavy line -"

**_"_****_MUUUUUUM….. He's doing you know what!"_**

"Mom!" Dudley, tripping over his feet to the dotted line in the direction of the house, indicating that the crust time. "You know mom! Him!"

**_Harry paid dearly for his … again until he'd finished._**

Harry costly, its fun right now. Uncovered, so to speak, each method will not hurt Dudley, Aunt Petunia, this really is not a complete magic, but it's a big blow to the head with a frying pan with goals from soap I had to duck. Then promised not to eat, he found a job to do, before you finish.

**_While Dudley lolled … maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts. …_**

Dudley can be seen sitting to eat ice cream, wash, cut lawns and clean windows, flower beds and water and roses size corrective, Harry, reshape the bench in the garden. Burned the neck, head in the sun. Dudley and Harry knew he would not bite, but he said he had no friends at Hogwarts, Harry might not want to be too ... Duodadeli. ...

**_Wish they could see …._********_sweat run ning down his face._**

Sweat ran down his face, now famous Harry Potter wants to see the situation, he believes, he angrily flowerbeds fertilising have back pain.

**_It was half past seven …..Aunt Petunia calling him._**

Finally, when I could not go, which is 19:30, he heard Aunt Petunia phone.

**_"_****_Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"_**

! K "Here in the newspaper!"

**_Harry moved ….. roast pork was siz zling in the oven._**

Harry was transferred to the happy, shining in the darkness of the kitchen. Violet huge pile of sugar and cream: On top of the refrigerator, the pudding is today. It sizzling pork tenderloin in the oven.

**_"_****_Eat quickly….pink cocktail dress._**

Eat once! "Aunt Petunia!" It will soon be here, referring to a piece of cheese on the kitchen table and two loaves, accessories Mason. She wore a dress, and pink salmon.

**_Harry washed his hands and …. "Upstairs! Hurry!"_**

When washing hands, Harry stared at his screw miserable dinner. When he had finished, Aunt Petunia, precipitated his plate. "Arriba! Quickly!"

**_As he passed the door….appeared at the foot of the stairs._**

Under the direction he came into the room through the door, Harry saw Dudley and Uncle Vernon tuxedo and bow tie. When angry face of Uncle Vernon, rang the bell, fell down the stairs, he joined the second-floor landing.

**_"_****_Remember, boy — one sound —"_**

"Please keep in mind the boy - its -"

**_Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed._**

He came in, went to his room on tiptoe, shut the door, Harry turned to collapse layers.

**_The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it._**

It was sitting on top, there is a problem.


	8. In Chapter 3 the carts

In Chapter 3 the carts

(Chapter 3 The Burrow)

**_"Ron" breathed Harry...you - What the -?"_**

"Ron," Harry, do not drag the window, I could talk through the bars when they click on the "Ron, you need to breathe - it -"

**_Harry's mouth fell open as ... Ron's elder twin brothers._**

He saw the fight of his mouth, but Harry, as the impact was opened. Ron is an old turquoise car, smiling and laughing in the air in the rear window, Harry leaned parked in the front seat has a twin brother Fred and George, Ron.

**_"All right, Harry?" asked George._**

Rights "yes, ask me, Harry?" George.

**_"What's been going on... magic in front of Muggles -"_**

I said, "What's this" I asked Ron to remain at about 12 times. "You did not answer my letters to my father at home, and used? Muggle magic before officially received a warning - "

**_"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"_**

"It's not my - how do you know?"

**_"He works for the Ministry...to do spells outside school -"_**

Minister of Work Department, "said Ron," You know, you do not have to because we have a magic outside school, "he -"

**_"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car._**

Watched the floating car, Harry, "you say," He said.

**_"Oh, this doesn't count... Muggles you live with -"_**

"Oh, it will not be considered," said Ron. "But they do not want to go, he has not given in to using magic Muggles, but our lives as we have .. Pappas -"

**_"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too ... second spell I've done in three days, so -"_**

I tell you, I do not know "- we can say at Hogwarts, I was locked up, but seek Dursley time now that wiil not think it will help you recover will become too long and the Ministry of environment because of its magic, can not, obviously, for me, I fight second've in three days - "

**_"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."_**

Stop "baby talk," said Ron. "We know we're going to bring home."

**_"But you can't magic me out either -"_**

"But you can never leave my magic -"

**_"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."_**

I told Ron, and seizures, head on the front seat, smiling, "should not," he said. "You are someone I've forgotten."

**_"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry._**

With all the "right, Harry threw the end of a rope," said Fred.

**_"If the Dursleys wake up... Fred revved up the car._**

He signed a rope around the bar when well, "the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead, but Fred said:" Harry is so excited about the car.

**_"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."_**

Fred said, "Do not worry, you sit"

**_Harry moved back into ... hoisted them up into the car._**

Hedwig, who seemed to understand how important it is to remain silent, Harry, let alone now, early in the shade roadside. Cool sound, bar, car windows clean noisy suddenly blew deleted travelling in the air as Fred. Harry ran to the window on the ground a few meters away from the display. Difficulty breathing, Lang picked up in the car.

**_Harry listened anxiously, but ... possible to Harry's window._**

Harry listened anxiously, but in the room with the Dursleys no sound. If my brother is safe in the back seat with Ron, is a bar near the window in front of Harry Fred.

**_"Get in," Ron said._**

Says "contact," said Ron.

**_"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"_**

"But all of my Hogwarts - mop - I -. my uncle"

**_"Where is it?"_**

Where can I get a "Yes?" found

**_"Locked in the ... out of this room -"_**

Safe "under the stairs, I can not escape this room -"

**_"No problem...Out of the way, Harry."_**

The front passenger seat, there is no "problem" if it is not George. In "Harry how."

**_Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock._**

Fred and George stood up like a cat out the window in the room, Harry. George began to release to take an ordinary hairpin from his pocket, Harry thought he should give up.

**_"A lot of wizards think it's ... even if they are a bit slow."_**

Even though it is a bit slow, Fred said, "Many Muggles magic trick you know, that's, I think it's a waste of time," he said, "We are very grateful to acquire skills, I think I am. "

**_There was a small click and the door swung open._**

Shook door is open, where there is a click.

**_"So - we'll get your trunk...out to Ron," whispered George._**

"So - you are your boss - you need your chamber of the tomb, and distribution of Ron whispered," George.

**_"Watch out for the bottom stair ...onto the dark landing._**

Beware of the "low level - it creaks," the twins disappeared landing in darkness, Harry whisper.

**_Harry dashed around his room...Uncle Vernon cough._**

To collect their belongings, they passed the window Ron, Harry threw himself into his room. Then he went to help your stairs, George and Fred's trunk. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.

**_At last, panting... Uncle Vernon coughed again._**

Finally, panting through the barrel of Harry was open, open the windows, in order to reach the destination. Harry and George pushed the side of the room at the back of the car to get Ron and Fred. Inch by inch, the trunk fell from the window. Again the uncle Vernon cough.

**_"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car._**

A little more vehicles, "Fred was on the train," he panted.

**_"One good push -"_**

"Press any good -"

**_Harry and George threw their shoulders... the back seat of the car._**

George and Harry, put their shoulders against the trunk, they left it on the window slides into the back seat of the car.

**_"Okay, let's go," George whispered._**

"Well, let's go," whispered George.

**_But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice._**

Harry did not grow up on the window, there is a sudden loud cry behind him, and a loud voice after Uncle Vernon immediately.

**_"THAT RUDDY OWL!"_**

Good owl "impressive."

**_"I've forgotten Hedwig!"_**

"I have forgotten Hedwig!"

**_Harry tore back across the ...grabbing him by the ankle._**

Harry tore the whole room like a lamppost click - give Ron, he grabbed Hedwig's cage splashed on the screen. When discovered Uncle Vernon slammed the door and went back to the closet. For a while, Uncle Vernon stood at the door. So grab your ankles and bellows like mad cow, Harry, it emerged.

**_Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could._**

He grabbed Harry's hand firmly, remove as much as possible, Ron George and Fred.

**_"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"_**

Snarling "Petunia" Uncle Vernon. "He's gone, he's gone!"

**_But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug... he'd slammed the door shut_**

But a huge tug of war the war Weasley, his feet pushed Uncle Vernon Harry - Harry in the car - who wants to close, he is guilty

**_"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon._**

At the foot of the "name" Ron put Fred, all of a sudden the car went on the side of the moon.

**_Harry couldn't believe it ... out of Harry's window._**

Harry could not believe it - it's his office. This is the window in the night raids, with curly hair, he saw the roof collapse Privet Drive. Harry is silence, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Dudley windows hang.

**_"See you next summer!" Harry yelled._**

"Harry, I'll give you this summer, said:" next year.

**_The Weasleys roared... grinning from ear to ear._**

Smile from ear to ear, returned to his seat Weasley and Harry said with a smile.

**_"Let Hedwig out... wings for ages."_**

He said Ron, "What" She flew behind us and Hedwig. ". We would not have the opportunity to spread their wings of age "

**_George handed ...alongside them like a ghost._**

Shortly afterwards he was pleased to speak as they fell through the window of a ghost, asparagus transmission Ron George Hedwig.

**_"So - what's the story... been happening?"_**

Ron - so boring, "What's the story, Harry?". "How?"

**_Harry told them all about ... when he had finished._**

Given a purple pudding warning and error Dobby Harry Harry, he told them everything. For a long period of time has passed, they deal with the shock of silence.

**_"Very fishy," said Fred finally._**

Fish in the "state of emergency," said Fred finally.

**_"Definitely dodgy... plotting all this stuff?"_**

Dangerous "Of course," agreed George. "They are a man, you want to draw all this talk about it?"

**_"I don't think he could...head against the wall."_**

I think I can, "said Harry." I tell you, every time you build a family with less slippage of time, "which began to bang your head against the wall, hey, hey."

**_He saw Fred and George look at each other._**

He glanced Fred and George looked at each other.

**_"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry._**

Said Harry? "You think you have, and he lied to me."

**_"Well," said Fred, "put it this way ...school with a grudge against you?"_**

He said, "Well," and Fred "is so - Brownie Elf powerful magic in their own, but in general, the former count dobby stop sending at Hogwarts, there is no master agreement, I can not use or directly below .. thoughts, jokes you can think of anyone resentment at school, right? "

**_"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly._**

"Yes, uh, yes, Ron," Harry said together.

**_"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."_**

"Harry said." Draco Malfoy. Hate in me, "he"

**_"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"_**

"Draco Malfoy?" George says he will deliver. Child "is Lucius Malfoy?"

**_"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry._**

"He?" Harry does not exceed, otherwise it is not a very common name appears.

**_"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."_**

I heard my father talk already, "said George," "Il - who are the main proponents of knowledge."

**_Harry had heard these rumors about ... kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy._**

Harry heard the Malfoy family these rumors, he was not surprised. Malfoy, Dudley Dursley, appears delicate kindness and compassion children.

**_"I don't know ...said Harry._**

Harry, I do not know if there assistant said "the Malfoy family.

**_"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred._**

"So who is the oldest family magic, which is to be rich," said Fred.

**_"Yeah, Mum's always wishing ... wouldn't catch one in our house..."_**

"Yes, we hope to iron is still the mother is a house-elf," said George. "But we need a bad old vampire Nome all the great old town and the castle, or a man in the attic or in the garden, because it comes with a house elf in my house, I do not understand. ... "

**_Harry was silent. Judging by the ... Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?_**

Harry was silent. Under normal circumstances, this is the best, because his family, who, it was in the paper: Huang Jin Deportivo Malfoy. It can be seen in a large mansion Malfoy is bluster. Stop Harry at Hogwarts magic and witchcraft school, the way things seem Malfoy and do just that, the family servant go. Dobby Harry stupid to be taken seriously?

**_"I'm glad we came ... Errol's fault at first-"_**

In any case, "we find happiness," said Ron came to the reception. When I have not answered any of my letters, I have a lot of fear. Errol He thought in the first generation, which is "you"

**_"Who's Errol?"_**

Errol "Who?"

**_"Our owl. He's ancient... to borrow Hermes -"_**

He fell on his offer IT old "we are a night owl, because this is not my first attempt, I borrowed Hermes -."

**_"Who?"_**

"Who?"

**_"The owl Mum and Dad ...Fred from the front._**

Owl was Percy, Mom and Dad in front of purchase. "When Fred was governor," he

**_"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."_**

Ron said, "But Percy would not give it to me," he said. "Who is he. Said needs "

**_"Percy's been acting ...Fred twiddled the steering wheel._**

This summer, "Posey seemed very strange," frowned George. He said: "It can be polished icons governor, I mean ... while in a sealed chamber, Fred're drive too far to the west that ... It was a long period referred to board administration, "If it sends a lot of e-mail is often the compass. Fred was admitted to the steering wheel violently screwed.

**_"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer._**

"So your father?" Harry, you know you have a car, I would like to respond.

**_"Er, no," said Ron...garage without Mum noticing we flew it."_**

"No," Ron ", your party is today, I hope, mother," he said, and therefore be able to get it back in the garage, I did not think I was flying with us.

**_"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"_**

"Nevertheless, Daddy is the Minister of Magic?"

**_"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_**

This is the most boring job in the department, "said Ron." Unauthorised use. From the "Muggles Bureau of Cultural Relics"

**_"The what?"_**

"What?"

**_"It's all to do with bewitching ... working overtime for weeks."_**

At home. Muggle and save, when you are at the end of last year, "It's all about Magurumeido do know that things are beautiful, but a tea ancient old witch is dead take you buy a house, he was sold to her friends tea side, it's a nightmare, I took this woman Muggle - .. Dad overtime workweek. "

**_"What happened?"_**

What a "?"

**_"The teapot went berserk ... all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"_**

"Crazy and throwing tea over hot tea, people, the clip is connected to the nose, the father in the hospital, and sugar is busy - it's just that I miraculously Perkins gave his daughter in the office, he should have all kinds of things, the old magician cover - "

**_"But your dad - this car -"_**

"But her father - Automotive -"

**_Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about... It drives Mum mad."_**

Fred laughed. "Yes, his father a Muggle, down and all the crazy fight put him together, which is full of Muggles our cabin to go, he thought it was .. I have, if you are poor mom led attack our family, it is necessary to stop him, he should sit down. "

**_"That's the main road... Just as well, it's getting light..."_**

Finding the windshield George said: "This is the main street," he said You have 10 minutes ... Well, "... we light."

**_A faint pinkish glow was visible ... fields and clumps of trees._**

Dim lights roses, you can see on the eastern horizon. Fred find the lowest car, Harry saw a bunch of dark patchwork of forest and fields.

**_"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."_**

George said: "We are a little outside the village," he said. Boer

**_Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees._**

Basically, I went to the car to fly empty. Red edge bright sun now shining through the trees.

**_"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground._**

Fred, "landing!" Said then come easily, because they fall on the floor.

**_They had landed next to ... first time at Ron's house._**

Ron and Harry first saw the house, leaving the car park next to the landing in a small garden.

**_It looked as though it ... way around the yard._**

It seems that the last big pig rock, some level, perhaps, that reminds me, like (Harry's magic is to bend, extra space, it is) was here and there to increase. Fireplace four, five people sitting in a red roof. Bias sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read Nora. Rubber boots at the front door of the confusion, I built a very rusty cauldron. Brown chicken fat Parker is on his way through the garden.

**_"It's not much," said Ron._**

Ron said, "Not much," he said.

**_"It's wonderful," said ... They got out of the car._**

The idea Privet Drive, Harry delighted. "It's great," he said she left the car.

**_"Now, we'll go upstairs ... ever know we flew the car."_**

Fred said: "" We will now go upstairs really quietly said, "Mom, the lower limit of come and go, to see a man in night` there, Ron, breakfast you call me, it kind of mother hope so, everyone knows that the flying car from Harry, we all love, they should be far and see. ""

**_"Right," said Ron. "Come on... The other three wheeled around._**

"Yes," said Ron. "Now, Harry, I sleep - at the top," said Ron Green colors were not the roof of victory angry air of the house, the other three turned.

**_Mrs. Weasley was ... like a saber-toothed tiger._**

Mrs. Weasley, and sprinkle the chicken foot in the garden, it is very similar to the saber-toothed tiger, chubby women who had a face, which is good.

**_"Ah, "said Fred._**

"O say Fred

**_"Oh, dear," said George._**

"Oh, my God," said George.

**_Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them...wand sticking out of the pocket._**

Supralumbar looked out the window next to the cell, one of the culprits who took the hand in front of Mrs. Weasley. She wore a flower wand pocket of her apron.

**_"So, "she said._**

She said, "" The Sun

**_"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice._**

The "morning, thought I was very smart, obviously, my mother said:" The victory of George's voice.

**_"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper._**

I need regular. "Mrs. Weasley, do you have an idea, I am very worried," she said, I whispered fatal.

**_"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"_**

"I'm sorry, but my mother, you know, we -"

**_All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them._**

Ms. Houweisilai is back to three children of their own, but when he is angry, broken down into it, they fell.

**_"Beds empty! No note! Car... from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"_**

- You have a problem - you - the attention of my head - will collapse - in the past, and I do not live Kurumakie discharged "in bed waiting for his father Percy and Charlie and Bill at home, we've never had this problem - "

**_"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred._**

"Ideal Percy," muttered Fred.

**_"YOU COULD DO WITH...lost your father his job -"_**

He emphasized a finger in Fred's chest. "It can be made from the leaves of the book of Percy," said Mrs. Weasley You probably already dead, you can become the work of his father, losing, you've probably seen the "-"

**_It seemed to go on for ... who backed away._**

This seems to be a while. Open backup, even Harry hoarsely shouted Mrs. Weasley to go.

**_"I'm very pleased...have some breakfast."_**

"I told him you can see, very happy, Harry," Love. . Come on, "breakfast"

**_She turned and...encouragingly, followed her._**

I returned home, Harry, Ron, said he was nervous at first nodding encouragingly, followed her.

**_The kitchen was small ...a wizard house before._**

The kitchen is small, it is quite difficult. There is a table and chairs, rub the road, look around, Harry sat edge of their seats. I've never had, I went to the house of his assistant.

**_The clock on the wall ... singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."_**

Just look at the wall in front of him, not only on the part number. You're late to write on the edge of the chicken feed, and arrived just in time for tea. As the title of his book of magic spells cheese, pastry, stacked three deep part of the mantle of the book, which is a celebration of the moment - it's magic! "Song of the witch in Ceres Warbeck, magical moment," it was announced, but he did not cheat, old radio, and one thing for Harry to lug around.

**_Mrs. Weasley was clattering around... "never would have believed it."_**

When the sausage in launching pan, cook breakfast, his son, then a little dog feces throwing dirty looks, sounds about Mrs. Weasley. So every day, you're like, 'murmured :. "I do not know what you want", "I will never believe"

**_"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry... clinking gently in the background._**

And "Do not blame, do 8-9 sausages on a plate with him, said:" I've told him, Harry And indeed (. "Arthur, you have your own, if you have not written back . Ron Friday but worried last night that cedar says now added three fried disks) is a half-flight "national car and it is illegal" - an accident, in the background, "she said - the possibility, we are waiting and watching, and in a great location waved his wand dishes in the sink and began to clean.

**_"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred._**

Mom! "Fred is cloudy, and said," Yes.

**_"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped._**

Mouth snapped up "Mrs. Weasley off" when you eat.

**_"They were starving him, Mum!" said George._**

"You, you! '" Said George, his desire for the mother.

**_"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley...and buttering it for him._**

"You," said Mrs. Weasley, but it was cut bread and Harry Barth began for him, he saw that it was a bit boring.

**_At that moment there...and ran out again._**

At that time, apparently, in the kitchen, always pajamas, and some redirection mourning a little red figures, to flee again.

**_"Ginny," said Ron ...in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."_**

"Ginny," Ron whispered to Harry. A whole summer. His sister, "I want to talk to you."

**_"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph... which took a surprisingly short time._**

"Yes, it will be their character, thought Harry," Fred said with a smile, but attracted the attention of his mother, and not a word, it was the face of the board fold. , Take a little time four plates Surprisingly, nothing more, until it is clean.

**_"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last._**

"Wow, I'm tired of it after a knife and fork," Fred finally yawn.

**_"I think I'll go to bed and -"_**

I thought: "I want to sleep -"

**_"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley...completely out of hand again -"_**

"You will not" get rid of Mrs. Weasley You will always be completely out of control -.. "Try garden gnomes for me is to delete your account, you have all night," This is

**_"Oh, Mum -"_**

"Oh, Mom -"

**_"And you two... that wretched car -"_**

"You have added two and Harry." You "Fred and Ron looked at it said," being able to love to sleep. "I did not ask their car theft suffered -"

**_But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming -"_**

However, I have not been eliminated Name help Ron felt Harry's eyes awake, "I -" I said

**_"That's very sweet of you, dear...got to say on the subject -"_**

Mrs. Weasley said, "It is a sweet and affectionate, very well, so let's take a look, if the object is Lockhart said -" "This is a tedious job."

**_And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece._**

She pulled on the heavy book fireplace hearth.

**_George groaned._**

George complained.

**_"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -"_**

"Mom, we need to know the time, the garden and how to remove Bruno -"

**_Harry looked at the cover of... Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him._**

Harry looked at the cover of the book of Mrs. Weasley. The lure of gold in nature, Lockhart language other than guide pests. This is a great picture with the light and curly blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, in front of the wizard. In the magical world of the film, as usual, assumptions, Lord Harry was very cheeky wink reference Lockhart. Mrs. Weasley looked bright.

**_"Oh, he is marvellous... a wonderful book..."_**

She said, "Oh," is great. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a great book is ..."

**_"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper._**

"Mom wanted to whisper a lot," said Fred.

**_"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred... I come out to inspect it."_**

You do not have to "Fred, it's too funny, Mrs. Weasley rosy cheeks, said:" It is. If you think, "You know better,,, Lockerbie going in the right direction, but if there is one in the court Li Nuomu when you come to check it out, I'm gone, make the pain."

**_Yawning and grumbling... pond full of frogs._**

Complaints and yawn, and slowly left the Weasley Harry behind. Large garden in Harry's eyes, the garden must be precise. It is impossible, because the Dursleys - lots of grass, no mowing, this is rough around the tree, Harry saw on the wall of any system of channels of the pond, full of large green frog.

**_"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn._**

You know, "Do you also Muggles," Harry gnomes in the garden, Ron said he was on the field.

**_"Yeah, I've seen those things they ... Santa Clauses with fishing rod..."_**

What we have, I think, "Yes, I was Norma Dabururon them for Santa and little fat, said:" bait ... "hung his head in the bushes" Peony

**_There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly._**

Violent presence control noise, Peony Bush shivered Ron directly. He said gravely: "It Noam," he said.

**_"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome._**

Get it now! "Noma shout gift! Me" me.

**_It was certainly nothing like ... ankles and turned it upside down._**

Of course, there is nothing like Santa Claus. In fact, as a large potato, you -Seaweeds and other algae, baldness, which is small under the skin. That makes him like warm feet, Ron held at arm's length. I stood on his head, grabbed his ankle.

**_"This is what you have to do...their way back to the gnome holes."_**

He said, "This is what you have to do," he He (leave the "I"), more time to turn her head, a large circle, like a loop, I started to shake.. "- you open it, it came, dizziness is the way to find a hole back Nome shock, actually says, "never hurt Harry. Look to express, Ron, joined

**_He let go of the gnome's ankles...field over the hedge._**

He dropped ankles Nome: up to 20 meters into the air, landing in the field and slammed over the fence.

**_"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."_**

"It's a shame," said Fred. "Bet you can now leave me in this tree."

**_Harry learned quickly not to...hard job shaking it off - until_**

Harry quickly realized that not too sad Nome. He decided he would just start to decline in the first column, but I think Noam weakness, sharp teeth sank into Harry's finger, shaking his hard work, he had to - in

**_"Wow, Harry - that must've been fifty feet ..."_**

"Wow, Harry - it is 50 feet ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

**_The air was soon thick with flying gnomes._**

Noam thickness when air is blown.

**_"See, they're not too bright...by now just to stay put."_**

"You're not too bright, links, said:" George and confiscation, five, six times dwarves. Out in Muno "occurs, storms, you have only one person, you might think it is essential, they look like now."

**_Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched._**

Immediately, as well as a large number of dwarf began to row in the area scattered, their little shoulders hunched.

**_"They'll be back...he thinks they're funny..."_**

Ì short of his land on the other side of the fence is gone, "Come back, someone said," said Ron. Dad loved here ... too soft, "they say ... they think they are funny."

**_Just then, the front door slammed._**

At this point, the door opens only.

**_"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"_**

"It is," said George before. House, "Daddy!"

**_They hurried through the ... dusty and travel-worn._**

They rushed into the house from the garden. Mr. Weasley was robbery turned into a kitchen chair, glasses, closed his eyes. It was a thin, bald man, but his hair is red because of her young child, he had one. He wore a long green travel wear and dust.

**_"What a night," he mumbled... Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed._**

Explore the teapot, because they sit next to him: "How is it," muttered the old on. Bezdymny Fletcher and smell unpleasant. New! "Nine RAID, if I turn my back ... Mr Weasley, who tried to cast a spell on me, I have a tea takes a long drink and sighed.

**_"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly._**

"It's like saying, Dad?" See Fred.

**_"All I got were a few shrinking ... Experimental Charms, thank goodness ..._**

"I get is a small kettle and the triangle button a few doors," Mr. Weasley is gaping. This is a very bad part of it is not in the department, "but I do. Mortlake was very strange, for an inquiry into the ferret has been completed, but the Commission's experience charm thank you God, you ...

**_"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George._**

Nobody says? "George I, the key to the door reduces the" why.

**_"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley... you wouldn't believe -"_**

And Mr. Weasley sighed - "just a muggle bait." They think, just go to - when you need it ... You, of course, you can not find, was a muggle, because you do not recognize the private key is further reduced, "it is very difficult, but therefore they belong to sell buttons., bless, even if the face is guilty, they may not know magic, but ... to go all out, including many of our fascinating things you do would not believe - "

**_"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"_**

"For example, do you like cars?"

**_Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife._**

Holding a long poker like a sword, it is not Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's eyes fell. Guilty to his wife.

**_"C-cars, Molly, dear?"_**

"For Molly, dear?"

**_"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley,... enchanting it to make it fly."_**

"Yes, Arthur, cars, bright eyes, said:." Mrs. Weasley He bought a rusty old car, "says my wife in the master, he made everyone wants to steal the temptation to do a decided to see how it works. "

**_Mr. Weasley blinked._**

Flash Mr Weasley.

**_"Well, dear, I think you'll ... car could fly wouldn't -"_**

Maybe, uh, have the best wife, to be honest, it would be ... He has a gap - that is - "Well, because you can have, do, I think you will find that it will be in the law, because he had no intention of buying a car, according to the law ... you know, the stolen car until you find the facts, but they can - "

**_"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole ... you weren't intending to fly!"_**

"When I wrote the law, Arthur Weasley, you! Confirmed that there are gaps," said Mrs. Weasley. Like "to carry, you can play all cabins! What Magurugomi informational purposes only, and Harry should not say that you are flying, and in the car, they do not come in the morning! "

**_"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley ...Harry, and jumped._**

"Harry?" Muttered Mr. Weasley. See Harry, "Who is Harry?" He looked around him, he jumped.

**_"Good lord, is it Harry...told us so much about -"_**

I need regular. "Oh, my God, it is very nice to see you, Harry Potter, says a lot for us, Ron -"

**_"Your sons flew ... you got to say about that, eh?"_**

They are, "she said." Mrs. Weasley car at home last night, Harry. It has "You are your opinions?"

**_"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly...boys - very wrong indeed ..._**

I need regular. "Mr. Weasley, you have," he said impatiently I'm fine, I am. "There - I mean, yes," when the sparks were flying, the eyes of Mrs. Weasley, the "him - they are very bad , boys - very wrong, of course ...

**_"Let's leave them to it... I'll show you my bedroom."_**

Mrs. Weasley was "swollen like a bullfrog" Let them Ron, Harry whispered. Located in the bedroom, you think "me." join

**_They slipped out of the kitchen ... before it closed with a snap._**

From the kitchen, which is not normal stairs, narrow path wound tortuous way through the house. The third level, the door was ajar. Before the end of the pressure, she looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes.

**_"Ginny," said Ron...up normally -"_**

"Ginny," said Ron. "To not know that it is normally closed, as it may seem shy of it -."

**_They climbed two ... on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM._**

Ronald says, bedroom, drawing away until you reach a small plaque on the door, arriving flights.

**_Harry stepped in, his head almost...and waving energetically._**

His head was almost touching the sloping roof, shining through the Harry activities. It's like walking into an oven. Almost everyone seems to be shaded orange room with Ron violence: bedspread, walls and even ceilings. Harry knew Ron had the same teachers and seven orange T-shirt bears all the witch's broom, old tapestry poster paper covers almost every inch of violent shaking.

**_"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry._**

Harry "Quidditch team?" Him.

**_"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron..."Ninth in the league."_**

"the Chudley Cannons, he said, pointing to an orange decorated with a cover of highly criminal ℃, and a huge black" Ron ninth second in the "covenant."

**_Ron's school spellbooks...Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun._**

Moving in the mountains of Martin Miggs adventure seems from what follows, and the Magic Book Ron random Maddomaguru piled in a corner. He scabies fat mice, which is next on the wand Sun in a tank full of frog spawn delay window gray spot.

**_Harry stepped over a pack of...waiting for his opinion._**

We went into a heap on the floor of the mixed race, Harry looked at the little window. And much lower than what I do. A dwarf hedge Weasley secretly a gang can be seen again in the box and then, as if waiting for Ron looked almost straight back his opinions.

**_"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly...on the pipes and groaning ..._**

Ron once said: "It's a little," he said. His favorite piece, we Muggles, "moaned ... say it is attic possession Ghoul always provide

**_But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."_**

However, the broad smile, Harry said, "This is the best house I've been so far," he said.

**_Ron's ears went pink._**

Hear Ron blushed.


	9. Choices in Lockhart in 6 marks

Choices in Lockhart in 6 marks

(Chapter 6 Gilderoy Lockhart)

**_The next day, however, Harry barely grinned…..boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met._**

The next day, but Harry laughed again. I started to eat breakfast in the Great Hall of the tourists. Minus (Today, matte, gray cloudy) 4 fascinated roof farmhouse buffet, I installed bowl of bacon, sliced herring section of toast and eggs Hill. Ron and Harry sat on the Gryffindor table and Hermione, who has a copy of his journey, an open support vampire while dairy products. It has a light path rigidity told Harry he was sentenced because they come, "" tomorrow, "he said, while Neville greet them is rewarding. Unwanted pregnancies young face and round all remember Harry always poor compliment to the parameters of the game.

**_"_****_Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."_**

"- I think I'll send a couple of things that I forgot my grandmother mail minutes"

**_Harry had only just started his porridge ...spraying them all with milk and feathers._**

Porridge Of course, when there is sound in a hurry, Harry started is right, and the owl, or a hole, dropped packets and sent to shake the water flow of the crowd. This is reflected in the eyes of a second after the game, is a big massive package of spray cans, Hermione gray feathers and a large milk.

**_"_****_Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled... damp red envelope in his beak._**

I say, get wet legs owl Ron "Errol". On the table, wet unconscious, down Erol red beak and feet in the air.

**_"_****_Oh, no —" Ron gasped._**

"Oh, no - I drinker" Ron atmosphere.

**_"_****_It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger._**

What is good for him, he's still alive, "said Hermione, Errol easily with your fingers."

**_"_****_It's not that — it's that."_**

"It's not true - it is."

**_Ron was pointing at the red... they expected it to explode._**

Said Ron red envelope. This seems normal, Harry, but she thought it was Neville and Ron expectations, like an explosion.

**_"_****_What's the matter?" said Harry._**

"How?" Harry said.

**_"_****_She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly._**

Ron of an careless tone - "I made roaring me," he said.

**_"_****_You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville...he gulped — "it was horrible."_**

Better get Ron, "you want to open," said Neville, murmur timid If not, the. "Big bad, I would like to send me as soon as possible, I do not know, it was." - He paused - it's terrible "it."

**_Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope._**

Harry could still see the stone surfaces on your red envelope.

**_"_****_What's a Howler?" he said._**

He said, "What screamers"?

**_But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners._**

But the writing began smoking the corner to install all the attention on the top of Ron.

**_"_****_Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"_**

Open the "it," said Neville, "It will end in minutes - all"

**_Ron stretched out a shaking hand...shaking dust from the ceiling._**

Easy to handle peak Errol tends to shake hands, the decline Ron. The game puts his fingers in his ears. After a moment, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment, which is great. Roar remove dust from the ceiling, which is full of beautiful scenery.

**_"— _****_STEALING THE CAR... THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"_**

"- If you want to sell, and you, I'll wait for the car to aging, we see that this is not the case, I would not be surprised, you do not stop thinking about you and I live with my father - "

**_Mrs. Weasley's yells... crimson forehead could be seen._**

Rattle is a hundred times stronger shovel and cries of the transfer plate echo Mrs. Weasley gently stone walls than usual. People to swing and see who has the whole room shouted Ron deep into a chair and see the amount of dark red.

**_"— _****_LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE...HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"_**

Last night, I thought your father died of shame, the way will not give you, working with you, Harry, both the letter Dumbledore died - "opportunities -"

**_Harry had been wondering when...was making his eardrums throb._**

His name is Harry asked, if it is to go to the maximum. He tried to look, but cannot vote, he called its dynamic eardrum.

**_"— _****_ABSOLUTELY ... YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."_**

In the workplace, where the nose of responsibility displayed on other lines entirely from the face of your father to your needs, you can go home - we are tired of absolute thing -. "Get it" will

**_A ringing silence fell... talk broke out again._**

Silence bathroom. Ron Charles in the red embers and flames hands off. Like a tsunami, a little more of her, Ron and Harry sat stunned. After the speech and rumors erupted again, few people laughed.

**_Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head._**

It was closed when traveling vampire, Hermione looked at Ron's head.

**_"_****_Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"_**

"Oh, I know that you want Ron, but should not be -"

**_"_****_Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron._**

Please tell me you deserve, "I am," snapped Ron.

**_Harry pushed his porridge away... over the summer …_**

Harry shook his flesh. In it, I was at fault. Mr. Weasley was found in the queries in the workplace. After all, Mrs Weasley in the summer for him to do ...

**_But he had no time to dwell on this...double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first._**

However, there is no time to rest on. Peredacha Sun plans to discipline Professor Siegel, who proposed the Gryffindor table. Harry needs, I see they have a Hufflepuff first twin study of herbs.

**_Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle...being perfectly friendly again._**

Harry, Ron and Hermione, kitchen garden of the castle on the left, and in the greenhouse, the plants keep the magic. At least, it's a good cry. Hermione seem to think they are now punished enough and should be full of fun.

**_As they neared the greenhouses...branches now in slings._**

When he approached the greenhouse, waiting for Professor Sprout, who yes. Just by the rest of the class when he came on foot lawn Lockhart, vision at all, just under Harry, Ron, and other places Professor Sprout, and it is full of bandages Harry now a cycle, I found some distance branches grass.

**_Professor Sprout was a squat ... with gold trimming._**

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch hat, fly patches applied to your damaged hair. Continental nails and clothing is Aunt Petunia low, so all in all it is. However, the distinctive white coat turquoise, Lockhart, in his hat and turquoise and gold smile completely cut blond hair.

**_"_****_Oh, hello there!" he called... plants on my travels …"_**

Round the student supposedly a meeting, "Oh!" Hello! Professor but the best way to tell the doctor scrapes Willow "just do not want, as soon as possible, I was in the Chinese herbal medicine, for my work, my only route a few studies of plants exotic insight surprised law ... "

**_"_****_Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self._**

Professor Sprout said, "Greenhouse three today, guys," not at all in the usual gay self, you say clearly disappointed.

**_There was a murmur of interest... when Lockhart's hand shot out._**

It's the sound of interest. Fun and more, is a dangerous environment, greenhouse 3 - in the greenhouse work so far. Received his belt, Professor Sprout, big key to open the door. Harry grabbed moist soil mixed with manure odour depends giant umbrella limit the size of the flowers of some heavy breathing. It was he, Hermione, Ron and draw inside obviously follows Lockhart.

**_"_****_Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"_**

"- If you do not, I do not care, as Professor Sprout, if it's a few minutes late have word Harry wants me?"

**_Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face._**

In his face, he closed the door to the greenhouse effect, if Professor Sprout determined smile, feeling they have, but Lockhart said, "it", that's the ticket.

**_"_****_Harry," said Lockhart... "Harry, Harry, Harry."_**

"Harry," said Lockhart, he shook his head and large white teeth in the sun. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

**_Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing._**

Fully be surprised, Harry had to say to whatever.

**_"_****_When I heard — well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."_**

When I hear. "- Ah, of course, do not vote for me, I was my fault"

**_Harry had no idea what he was talking about... Harry, Harry, Harry."_**

Harry does not know what vidu is. Lockhart does not know when it is no longer "shocked, because he has followed, I would say yes, I drive all at Hogwarts! Course now, people ask me why I knew once standing mile. Harry, Harry, Harry. "

**_It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking._**

It is amazing how so that when he spoke, and also shows the brightest of a tooth.

**_"_****_Gave you a taste for publicity...couldn't wait to do it again."_**

"I say this?" Lockhart said he did not seek to promote. It returns the error. "You, you told me on the front page of the newspaper, and I can not wait to do it again"

**_"_****_Oh, no, Professor, see —"_**

"Oh, no, please consult the professor -."

**_"_****_Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart...but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."_**

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Lockhart grabbed reaches his shoulders. I understand, "already made the first taste, I like a little more natural - because it has to go ahead, I go to his guilt - But seeing young people, can not be my attention, but for all rights of everyone flying car began to try to set the time embryo. I'm old enough, yes, I know what you think! "Because it's a good international deputy, known him! Equipped. "But now I have one, in fact I think I will be 12 years, even more than most people I've heard of you, I mean. You do not have to . names, no helium All business ... ... "in the lightning scar on his forehead, he looked at Harry," This is just the beginning, the beginning of Harry - - how new week the order charm it White Witch, I was so good because it is five times champion smile, you know me. "

**_He gave Harry a hearty ... the door and slid inside._**

Harry, his rhythm, with a wink of warm eye. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds as it should be in the greenhouse, the sliding doors. Tom

**_Professor Sprout was standing...properties of the Man drake?"_**

Professor Sprout's greenhouse behind the scaffolding in the middle of the bank. About 20 pairs of hearing protection is a different color on the bench. When I say "yes Drake, now Harry. Well, who can tell me Mandrake property? Ground "instead of Ron and Hermione, who

**_To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air._**

That's amazing, but it is in the air in the first part of Hermione.

**_"_****_Mandrake, or Mandragora... transfigured or cursed to their original state."_**

Voice, as usual, he swallowed textbook or Hermione, "said Mandela, or mandala, is a powerful recovery," he said. "This will be used, or restructuring, and a man who is cursed to their original state."

**_"_****_Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor...Who can tell me why?"_**

Ten degrees too high. Gryffindor, "said:" Professor Sprout. "Drake, as antidote to form an integral part of it, but it is also dangerous. Anyone know why not, he said, is it possible? "

**_Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again._**

Glasses Hermione's hand gently faded Harry, have both increased.

**_"_****_The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly._**

Reputation: "Drake and" Fatal listen to others, she said quickly.

**_"_****_Precisely. Take another ten... have here are still very young."_**

"Take 10 a.m. Yes, another said," "Oh, it's still a very young Drake here," Professor Sprout.

**_She pointed to a row of ... "cry" of the Mandrake._**

He spoke in front of the mixed a better view everything, and highlights some of the deeper themes. A small plant, a group of a hundred ornaments, purple, the color shown increased. She has very poor air, but Harry did not know Mandrake "sad", is not it? Hermione.

**_"_****_Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout._**

"Everyone needs a pair of headphones," said Professor Sprout.

**_There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy._**

This is a battle. Everyone is trying to grab a pair. This is not pink and fluffy.

**_"_****_When I tell you to put them on... Right — earmuffs on."_**

When you say you put them in, and make sure to completely cover your ears, "said Professor Sprout is when it is safe to delete" "I Thumbs Up your headset." -. Law.

**_Harry snapped the earmuffs... plants firmly, and pulled hard._**

Harry pulled the headset to the ear. They are completely unified voice. Ear alone, then folded his sleeves pink dress put on a pair of soft, understanding plant, which is decorated with tassels Professor Sprout, a folded.

**_Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear._**

Harry let out a sigh of surprise, he did not hear anything.

**_Instead of roots, a small, muddy...clearly bawling at the top of his lungs._**

Instead, he left the land of ugly roots, a little mud. Last leaves of the head to the right. They are pale green, mottled skin, which is at the top of his lungs screaming.

**_Professor Sprout took a large ... removed her own earmuffs._**

Taft leave until visible is not picking up a big pot under the table, there is a dark wet, Professor Sprout complete, Mandrake rushed inside. Congratulations to all the cleaning, keep your hands, Professor Sprout was removed his helmet.

**_"_****_As our Mandrakes are ... attention when it is time to pack up._**

She said softly, "We do eggplant seedlings, never crying or even kill" There are so many interesting, even if it is only water Begonia. "But after a few hours to clear, because it is not clear to me, I'm sure the first day back to work solidly helmet is certain is that when it's time clean your guests there in my attention.

**_"_****_Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."_**

Dental, however, be noted that, due to the poisonous tentacles - four - "and if there is no supply of pots here are great" - bag of compost

**_She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder._**

To an antenna, which secretly pulling the tip of the shoulder, a strong skills in blowing dark red plant as she spoke.

**_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to._**

They use their young curls hard Hufflepuff never said that it was connected that Harry, Harry, Ron and Hermione in her eyes.

**_"_****_Justin Finch-Fletchley... Wasn't that your flying car?"_**

"Justin Finch -Fletchley and Harry waved his hand," he said happily. "Sure, you know you are", "right hand trembled as (as the best ever in his famous Hermione from Harry Potter.) - - ... and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, would you say it will not ?, flying car "

**_Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind._**

No smile, Ron. Colorado is clear, even though in his heart.

**_"_****_That Lockhart's something...cool and — zap — just fantastic._**

"In fact, some of Lockhart,? No," said Justin, I'm glad you started using dragon dung compost to fill the pot. I think fatty emergency "if I have a book, was banished to the opposite corner booth reading wolf died in fear, but it is a big expense - Just ZAP - still exists.

**_"_****_My name was down for Eton...fully trained wizard in the family. …"_**

"My name is Eaton, you know., Ne can not say how happy I am that I came here. Course I am a little disappointed, mother, because she is Locke's book I have read the terms his assistants, who family is formed, I began to help him. consider ... "

**_After that they didn't ... particularly fat one into a pot._**

Then they do not have many opportunities to speak. Helmet is once again the need to focus on their eggplant. Professor Sprout, makes it very simple, but it does not exist. Plants do not like to leave the land, but do not seem to want to return. Violent sharp little fists, kicks and moves to the top of the line, teeth grounded. Pot, Harry spent 10 yuan, you try to break things, especially fat.

**_By the end of the class...Gryffindors hurried off to Transfig uration._**

After completion of the course, in the same way that everyone in Harry painful sweat covered ground. Castle road again quickly cleaned Gryffindor conversion time rushed.

**_Professor McGonagall's classes ... desk top avoiding his wand._**

Professor McGonagall's class is always hard work, but today it is particularly difficult. Harry admitted that all results were published last summer head. He had to put a beetle OK, but avoid his stick, he made people think many cast beetles practice how to make your office.

**_Ron was having far worse problems...Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased._**

The problem with Ron is more serious. He provided the correction tape on the floor, but it seems to repair the damage. It should not be surprising and spark every time attempt to crack when your transformation beetle, which is immersed in the dense gray smoke smell of rotten eggs, Ron. See what I'm doing, in your error, then crushed elbow error is looking for a new Ron. Professor McGonagall was not ready.

**_Harry was relieved to hear...furiously on the desk._**

Harry, who was relieved to hear the bell for lunch. His brain is like a wrung-out sponge. In addition to Ron, each with his cane on the table to overcome their anger, standing outside of the classroom.

**_"_****_Stupid — useless — thing —"_**

"Stupid - unnecessary - anything -"

**_"_****_Write home for another one...a firecracker._**

Wrote home of a friend, "" Harry recommends throwing a firework rain fire on sugarcane.

**_"_****_Oh, yeah, and get another Howler...wand got snapped —' "_**

"Oh, yes, and Horus stick bag full of jump out again," said Ron, "" It's your fault closure rod spring - "

**_They went down to lunch... produced in Transfiguration._**

You are a perfect coat buttons, which became, feeling lunch with Ron and Hermione, and unimproved.

**_"_****_What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject._**

"We said, changing the subject?" Harry he hastily one day.

**_"_****_Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once._**

Protection of "dark art," said Hermione quickly.

**_"_****_Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"_**

Do everything in your head a little summary of lessons learned Lockhart? "He took his time," Ron said, "Why," you ask

**_Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously._**

Blushing, Hermione seized the timetable back.

**_They finished lunch and went outside...he went bright red._**

They eat lunch, I went into the sunny courtyard. Sitting on the stone steps, put his face on a journey of vampire. Before we know it is to keep a close eye, Harry and Ron, Harry speak for several minutes Quidditch. He looked up and saw a few specs in the last Hat Harry, as if possessed, I saw the hair of the child as a mouse. After what appeared to be higher than a normal Muggle camera, once you see a bright red, which is Harry.

**_"_****_All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey...raising the camera hopefully._**

"Well, I was kind of V · Colin Harry, I think," he came and walking time, breathing I hope to increase the cell, said. "I can not imagine what I 'I, I'm Gryffindor, do you -? -. If it is good "

**_"_****_A picture?" Harry repeated blankly._**

Harry? "Painting" is an impassive repetition.

**_"_****_So I can prove I've met you... And then, could you sign it?"_**

I can prove that I met you at the forefront, with impatience, "said Colin Creevey" I know everything about you I said, no way, your 'questions about how to live... - and trying to kill you and him, all eyes will be technical "lightning scar (forehead hairline Harry disappeared How can I tell if the image directly and syrup" bombing in my Room Boys) said Colin drawing a large air trembling with excitement: "No, I want to develop the film, until he received a letter from Hogwarts, it's no wonder, I do not know what strange things to know magic. Dairy father could not believe it, or him. In this way, they released the photos, take him home, if you have your very good, "will - Harry seemed to ask - he and I can be your friend, and" they do it? There are people standing next to you, asking you to sign? "

**_"_****_Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"_**

Signature? The said persons signed a Porter Photography "photos?"

**_Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice ... thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle._**

Net and strong voice echo Draco Malfoy in the yard. What a cruel Entourage has been around Hogwarts Gore and Crabbe, he stopped behind Colin and large.

**_"_****_Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"_**

"All over the line!" Crowd roared Malfoy. "Harry Potter has sent autographed photos!"

**_"_****_No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."_**

"No, not me, but" Harry is very angry, and it shook a fist. Shut up, "Malfoy."

**_"_****_You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck._**

Colin Krabbe a thick neck and "jealous" of the larger pipe system.

**_"_****_Jealous?" said Malfoy...cut open makes you that special, myself."_**

Need more mourning, no, Malfoy? "Jealous," he said. I need regular. I half ", but belong to the court, I do not want a bad scar on my head in gratitude, I think I can use the head and cutting the concrete to say."

**_Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly._**

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing silly.

**_"_****_Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron ...knuckles in a menacing way._**

Escargots eat "Malfoy, Crabbe, and she told me to stop laughing angry," Ron started rubbing intimidation along joints.

**_"_****_Be careful, Weasley...another toe out of line —"_**

"In attention you Weasley, I do not want to start any problems, come to your mother and ridiculous .." "Malfoy, you have to" take you to school pending the drilling he put a voice, "you, if you want other lines fingers -. "

**_A knot of Slytherin fifth years nearby laughed loudly at this._**

Nearly five years node Surizarin guffawed at that time.

**_"_****_Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —"_**

I thought the signature picture "would Weasley Potter," I think it is more likely that the house is worth - "" Malfoy laughed.

**_Ron whipped out his Spellotaped...snap and whispered, "Look out!"_**

Scotland whip wand device vampire Hermione, Ron immediately muttered, "Look!"

**_"_****_What's all this, what's all this...out signed photos?"_**

Swagger behind him in her turquoise dress inflated "It's everything, everything, A Lockhart?" This. I gave the photo, "Who signed it?"

**_Harry started to speak but he was cut...We meet again, Harry!"_**

Harry started to speak, but should not be heard, the introduction of a hand on his shoulder, Lockhart cut, "happy that we meet again, Harry thunder!"

**_Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd._**

It's hard-edged, humiliation burning, Harry saw Malfoy slide crowd smile Locke.

**_"_****_Come on then, Mr. Creevey... we'll both sign it for you."_**

Creevey to the Lord, he said, "Lockhart, beaming Colin, we are here to participate in the portrait is" twice, which is better, I can do more, "then wax."

**_Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes._**

Photographed Colin Bell, who gave the course of the afternoon start for your camera when the bell rang for them.

**_"_****_Off you go, move along there... still clasped to his side._**

The "You go, go," Lockhart called the crowd again, he was in the castle, Harry was still hope in her hands, I know it's a good time to lose to go .

**_"_****_A word to the wise, Harry...setting yourself up so much. …"_**

Upon entering the building through a side door clever word "Harry, she said," Lockhart and children. "I'm here to hide behind a young Creevey - even if you take I can not believe that I have many friends ... school."

**_Deaf to Harry's stammers...students and up a staircase._**

Deaf protest dragged down the stairs of the hall Harry, watching the students Lockhart.

**_"_****_Let me just say that handing...don't think you're quite there yet."_**

Budem-You say the photos, which is signed at this stage of his career is not "wise I - To be honest, it seems that Harry Tengu is a little excessive, like me, if you need to maintain a comfortable battery, you are here, it's time "may come to you - gave a laugh that sounds a bit -" I do not think you're very quiet. "

**_They had reached Lockhart's classroom... avoid looking at the real thing._**

They went to class Lockhart, he was the last dress Sekare not see the reality, which is very, Harry voltage level living opposite him in Lockhart seventh book, go.

**_The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry._**

On the rest of the class to rattle, Hermione and Ron were sitting on either side of Harry.

**_"_****_You could've fried an ... Harry Potter fan club."_**

"He can cook an egg on your face, you can," said Ron. "They want the best or Ni alloy incompatible Creevey look, you can start the fans of Harry Potter."

**_"_****_Shut up," snapped Harry... "Harry Potter fan club."_**

"Shut up, it is necessary, finally, of Lockhart" no-brainer. He is a fan of Harry Potter, "to hear the phrase" Harry

**_When the whole class was seated...and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front._**

If the class sat in silence Lockhart cleared his throat loudly. It took him a copy of Neville Longbottom and trawl travel forward and revealed to her wink portrait.

**_"_****_Me," he said, pointing at it and winking...Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"_**

Won a beautiful smile a result of new witches, superior strength and honor the dark alliance defensive award five times, "said Lockhart, Merlin and" I "refers to him, he said, a nod thin SLA - no, but I do not, I can not get rid of Bandung banshee you smile!

**_He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly._**

He awaited the laughter from them. A few people grinned weakly.

**_"_****_I see you've all bought a complete set... them, how much you've taken in —"_**

You can find them in ... the've bought a complete set of all my books, "I - I think we tried to start the race from today, in a little different, a decision you but also to check how much they read - - do not worry about anything. "

**_When he had handed out the test papers...thirty minutes — start — now!"_**

As if it was in a newspaper class, as we have said, "You can for 30 minutes, that is - begin -. Now"

**_Harry looked down at his paper and read:_**

Harry noticed his thesis as follows:

**_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_**

What are the most preferred color is a Lockhart?

**_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_**

What is the secret ambition of two Lockhart?

**_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_**

What did the three, in your opinion, what are the key benefits Lockhart?

**_On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:_**

Turn right, increasingly outside the three aspects of the document, I went.

**_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_**

Lockhart for the time at birth, what's your 54 perfect present?

**_Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class._**

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected documents requested class.

**_"_****_Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favourite ... say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"_**

"Here Cui - .. It's my favorite color, you do not remember, it was purple, most say the snowman this year, some of you, I digress werewolf more details - I would not say a large bottle of Ogden favor, but - my ideal birthday gift I, chapter 12, we are very clear that people are not magic wand harmony between the old fire whiskey, described such as "

**_He gave them another roguish wink...start when he mentioned her name._**

He nodded other them. Currently Ron Lockhart and distrust of expression, to see his face. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and sat shaking with silent laughter before. On the other hand, listening to great attention Lockhart, when you call his name, he was launched.

**_"… _****_but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition... Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"_**

Boy - "... Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition, but in the global market, my real evil potion hair, and the extent of care!" - - It was his turn to come, "Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

**_Hermione raised a trembling hand._**

Hermione looked up to a trembling hand.

**_"_****_Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. ... And so — to business —"_**

"Very Good!" Lockhart laughed. "A lot of the 10 points, Gryffindor - enterprise -"

**_He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it._**

He tilted the table, it has a large indoor cage.

**_"_****_Now — be warned! It is my job...All I ask is that you remain calm."_**

"Today - my work is judged by a human arm fault can create a kind of professor, knows the worst fears in this room, you know, can not hurt, even when you come here, I quietly .. you, please stay with me. "

**_In spite of himself, Harry leaned around...Neville was cowering in his front row seat._**

Although Harry leaned in his book Mountains cage better view. Lockhart hand on the lid. Seamus and Dean stopped laughing now. Play, chatter box seriously afraid of him.

**_"_****_I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."_**

Lockhart in a weak voice, said: "I ask you not to sorrow," he said This can lead to "it."

**_As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover._**

Class, so all held their breath, Lockhart whipped coverage.

**_"_****_Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."_**

He clearly said, "Yes." Catch .ja "vertical Cornwall Story"

**_Seamus Finnigan couldn't control...Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror._**

Shi trout Finnigan could not control myself. Lockhart said he could not accept a cry of terror laugh.

**_"_****_Yes?" He smiled at Seamus._**

"Is it?" He smiled and Seamus.

**_"_****_Well, they're not — they're not very — dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked._**

"Well, they do not know - not really - your risk of suffocation," Seamus.

**_"_****_Don't be so sure...Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"_**

Seamus angrily shaking a finger! "Please do not do that Lockhart," he said. I think it's a bit boring "cunning devil!" Is

**_The pixies were electric blue...making bizarre faces at the people nearest them._**

The proposal is electric blue, that's what it feels like to listen to a lot of parakeets, said the rough voice, face sharp rise of about eight inches. Time to remove the cover, bar makes a strange face in the future who offend him, began to Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, near long.

**_"_****_Right, then," ... opened the cage._**

"So," said Lockhart. Loud! "" We'll see how the save, open the cage.

**_It was pandemonium...Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling._**

It's confusing. I shoot in all directions, like a fairy tale rockets. The game lost to hear both of them in the air. With a shower of broken glass in the back, some simply made from the window. Others are better than Rhino Rampage damage classes. , Enters a spray bottle wall picture type of crack ink with them, backpack or discharge waste baskets, and gave the inside of their window, books and documents, crushed. Wrought iron chandelier game fell on the roof, half class a few minutes, hiding under the table.

**_"_****_Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted._**

"Come on - that raid, increasing their share called" Lockhart.

**_He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_**

So roll up your sleeves, brandishing sticks, shouting "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

**_It had absolutely no effect... as the chandelier gave way._**

No effect on them completely. One grabbed his rod and throw it out the window of history. After Chandelier Schwalbe joined closely in order to avoid squeezing the second drop of the game, Lockhart left under my desk.

**_The bell rang and there was a mad ... and shut the door quickly behind him._**

In Zhong Gaofeng origin. Relative calm ensued, and Lockhart, see Harry, Ron and Hermione almost at the door on the right and good, I was in the next three years, they can not take the case, "he their past, their cells" I told him, asked him to quickly close the door behind him.

**_"_****_Can you believe him... painfully on the ear._**

"Can you believe it?" Yelled Ron, and the rest of an elf in his ear pain.

**_"_****_He just wants to give us some hands-on...stuffing them back into their cage._**

"It's a part of us just need and practical experience," said Hermione 2 cents and freeze time intelligent, full of flavor and secured in a cage, he said.

**_"_****_Hands on?" said Harry... he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"_**

Harry thought unattainable dance tale "practice?" Start such language. He has no idea how to do so "Hermione -"

**_"_****_Rubbish," said Hermione... amazing things he's done —"_**

He said: "Marlowe," said Hermione. Have you read his book "- see good things for everyone -"

**_"_****_He says he's done," Ron muttered._**

He told he would, "will it murmured," said Ron.


	10. Chapter 12 of Polyjuice

Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm currently studying for exams. **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS!**

* * *

Chapter 12 of Polyjuice

(Chapter 12 The Polyjuice Potion)

**_They stepped off the stone staircase at the top….. wait and left him there, alone._**

Your first steps, professor Magonagarudoa is pressed. He gently opened on. Professor McGonagall and Harry just told to wait and get out of there.

**_Harry looked around... pleased to have a chance to look around it._**

Harry looked around. One thing is clear. Harry is the coolest thing in the world is the largest in the office all the teachers who participated in this year Dumbledore. If you are worried about your wisdom, should not be thrown into the school, he was'd ~ very pleased to TSU.

**_It was a large and beautiful circular room...tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat._**

It's funny, a bit of noise on a large scale is a beautiful circular room. Number of instruments to solve the curious touch smoking and standing over defines money tree walk. The old city walls and plaster all those who have fallen asleep smooth frame portraits of people throughout the body. Hat - a tattered old magic hat sitting on top of the rack, and it also has great legs a table.

**_Harry hesitated... just to make sure it had put him in the right House —_**

Harry hesitated. Look around the surrounding distribution, the Witch and the Wardrobe Assistant slept on the wall. It is at the bottom of the hat, of course, it will not, if you try to hurt again? In the circumstances leading to his house ... right, looking -

**_He walked quietly around the desk...Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?"_**

He took off his coat hooks, quietly walked around the table, he lowered his head slowly. It's too big, it's because it looks like the final push in his eyes. Harry waited, I looked inside the black hat. Then a small voice "Your hood in the Harry Potter are the bees?" He whispered:

**_"_****_Er, yes," Harry muttered. "Er — sorry to bother you — I wanted to ask —"_**

"Yes," Harry whispered, "This is - I think I have to worry about - I want to ask -"

**_"_****_You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House...you would have done well in Slytherin —"_**

"You, I do not know if they really put the right side of the house, said:" Smart City "... ah yes it was a particularly difficult place" - Harry heart jump ... .. - "you will do well in Slytherin - but I said in my unemployment."

**_Harry's stomach plummeted. He grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in his hand, grubby and faded. Harry pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick._**

He gave Harry's stomach. He put his hat to make points. It is dirty, faded, and hung in his hand. Harry feel worse, pushing on the board.

**_"_****_You're wrong," he said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move. Harry backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around._**

"You are wrong," he said, according to him, still silent hat. She did not move. See Harry winced. The strange noise, like a wheel clamp.

**_He wasn't alone after all... a couple more feathers fell out of its tail._**

There is no one in the end. The first half of the appearance of the age of the birds is similar to support Turkey in Kinmen party started habitat. Harry looked at birds and disgusting voice was very sorry. Harry thought he looked awful. His eyes, Harry believes that most of the sources, a couple fell off his penis, it is very annoying.

**_Harry was just thinking that all he needed...when the bird burst into flames._**

When Harry only in the fire, where he was in the office with a bird, men think it is because poultry Dumbledore is all that you need to die.

**_Harry yelled in shock and ...was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor._**

Harry retired attached table exclaimed shocked. I have a glass of water, probably frantically looking for him, see if you can see, you can. On the other hand, the bird is a fireball. He is strong, the second floor screaming, smoky mountain ash has nothing to give.

**_The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre._**

Management, and the door opened. Dumbledore entry is very disturbing.

**_"_****_Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird — I couldn't do any thing — he just caught fire —"_**

"Professor," Harry breathe, "Your bird - I do not do anything - it was just on fire -"

**_To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled._**

Harry's surprise, Dumbledore smiled.

**_"_****_About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."_**

For "time", he said. "It's horrible for a few days to find I approached the top of the movement."

**_He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face._**

He laughed at Harry's face was stunned.

**_"_****_Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him …"_**

"Fox, Harry Phoenix. He rushed into the Phoenix flame when it is time for them to rise from the ashes when they die. If you look ..."

**_Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one._**

Folding Harry saw a newborn little time to see the birds, stuck his head out of ashes. That is ugly as before.

**_"_****_It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day...healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."_**

"It's a shame you in the combustion of the day," Dumbledore behind his desk on Saturday. "It was really good most of the time, a large red and gold feathers. Creatures fascinating Phoenix you, your tears have healing powers, can be very heavy luggage yes, they have a very loyal pet company."

**_In the shock of Fawkes catching fire... desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare._**

Fox Fire, Harry, but he forgot, it is the impact of Dumbledore, as the table sitting in the high chair, turned to him, his penetrating blue light, I finally to Harry.

**_Before Dumbledore could speak ... the dead rooster still swinging from his hand._**

Dumbledore, before he could say a word, but he hit the door with the presidency, the focus of Hagrid, and naturally broke into his eyes, his balaclava and black plush Khan sitting on top of the game head of the momentum of the hands is not dead.

**_"_****_It wasn' Harry...he never had time, sir —"_**

"This is Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid, he said quickly. "Before children, I talked to him a few seconds, it is not a teacher -"

**_Dumbledore tried to say something... sending feathers everywhere._**

Dumbledore wanted to say something, but Hagrid everywhere to submit their wings around his penis stirred roaring wave.

**_"— _****_it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to —"_**

"- If I did, you can not make me swear Ministry -"

**_"_****_Hagrid, I —"_**

"Hagrid, I -"

**_"— _****_yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never —"_**

"- You're the guy who is not a teacher, I do not know, I do not know, Harry -"

**_"_****_Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry at tacked those people."_**

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said loudly. "I think Harry is not to attack these people."

**_"_****_Oh," said Hagrid...wait outside then, Headmaster."_**

"Oh," said Hagrid, Cock free fall beside him, he said. "Absolutely. I'm so happy to external customers."

**_And he stomped out looking embarrassed._**

He walked shame.

**_"_****_You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk._**

"You do not believe it was me, Professor?" Harry Dumbledore want to repeat spring rooster polite.

**_"_****_No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you."_**

His face was dark and said, "No, Harry, I know you do," said Dumbledore. "However, I still wish I could talk to you."

**_Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together._**

Dumbledore trust him, Harry was the end of her slender fingers nervously waited.

**_"_****_I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."_**

Can you tell me, and if so, I want to ask Harry," she said quietly. "What ever."

**_Harry didn't know what to say... connected with Salazar Slytherin. …_**

Harry did not know what to say. He said: "You Mudblood, it seems," Polyjuice sad Myrtle simmer on the toilet think Malfoy crying. So think think twice said Ron heard an authoritative voice. "After listening to each other, the master of the world, can not be a good omen voice:" What,, had to say about it, too, and I think he and his more increasingly worried that somehow even Salazar Slytherin. ...

**_"_****_No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor. …"_**

"No," Harry said. "The teacher is not ..."

**_The double attack on Justin ….. Ex press so that students could go home for Christmas._**

Nearly Headless Nick and Justin double attack in a panic that I'm very nervous. Curiously, this is almost the fate Headless Nick seemed more concerned. How to do this, maybe a ghost? Someone asked the other. What is the terrible power, he was already dead hurt? Students will be able to go home for Christmas, you hurry to book a place for the Hogwarts Express is a little.

**_"_****_At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."_**

"In this state, the only thing we have to," said Ron, Harry and Hermione. "The United States, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.'ll Hong Kong, it would be on vacation."

**_Crabbe and Goyle... hissing as he passed._**

Crabbe and high Palma Malfoy have always done everything to keep signing holidays. But Harry was glad that most people are forced to leave. It is him, because I want to grow teeth and spitting venom, spitting, weary from their base in the people around in the hallway. To prove the whistle may be issued past, tired all the tweets.

**_Fred and George, however... seriously evil wiz ard coming through. …"_**

Fred and George, but this is a very interesting discovery. They met wizard mistake, leaving room for the heir of Slytherin, "scream, do whatever we can walk down the aisle Harry but ..."

**_Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior._**

Percy deeply condemn this behavior.

**_"_****_It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly._**

"That does not mean a joke," he said coldly.

**_"_****_Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."_**

"On the way, let Percy," said Fred. "Come on, Harry."

**_"_****_Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling._**

Laugh with George: "Yes, a secret tea room with his teeth slave hanged himself," I said.

**_Ginny didn't find it amusing either._**

Ginny was on the site, or interesting discoveries.

**_"_****_Oh, don't," she wailed every time ... of garlic when they met._**

"Oh, no," she would attack again Fred and George do it, Harry asked aloud to withstand lots of garlic and Harry groaned when they meet.

**_Harry didn't mind; it made ... sour each time he saw them at it._**

Harry did not bother me. He was there, Fred and George, at least feel better idea of the heir of Slytherin, and thought it was very funny. But his antics every time he saw this time, Draco Malfoy always seem drunk seems to have deteriorated.

**_"_****_It's because he's ... the credit for his dirty work."_**

"This is a complete word, because that is really what is" Ron snapped. "He was beaten, and he knows how much I hate dirty, I want you to work all the credit."

**_"_****_Not for long... We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."_**

Because it is "more," said Hermione, satisfied tone. "Closing Polyjuice almost done. Now every day we are in the truth came out."

**_At last the term ended….. to support the teachers dur ing this troubled time._**

Finally, the Office of the castle, terminology silence of the snow depth. Harry pessimistic, peaceful open, and he, Hermione and the Weasleys, do not oppress the people's hands, which means that Griffin plays the explosion was cracking can run in a private setting, I like to be the course of a practice round baby doll. Rather than stay in school Fred, George, Ginny, he was elected to swim Mrs. Weasley and Egyptian architecture. Percy told him he was not in favor of childish behavior, do not spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. While living longer, this is to help teachers, because it is his duty as governor, he said he was arrogant just for Christmas, they are, according to reports.

**_Christmas morning dawned... carrying presents for them both._**

Christmas morning open, white and cold night. Harry and Ron, who is fully clothed in her room well,, left in his career as Hermione summoned her gift early.

**_"_****_Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window._**

And "awakening" She pushed the curtains of the window, cried.

**_"_****_Hermione — you're not supposed to be in here —" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light._**

"Hermione - should not be here -" light coating of the eye Ron said.

**_"_****_Merry Christmas to you, too...lace-wings to the potion. It's ready."_**

"I wish you a Merry Christmas," said Hermione gave his life, he said. "I drink, the more wings and career records in the future. All over. "

**_Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake._**

Harry woke up and sat googly eyes.

**_"_****_Are you sure?"_**

"Do you want it?"

**_"_****_Positive," said Hermione...I say it should be tonight."_**

Hermione mouse shirt "positive" for the edge of the sky scabies said Ron sitting. "If we try to do, I say that you need today."

**_At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak._**

At that moment, Hedwig carrying a small package in his mouth, was attacked in the room.

**_"_****_Hello...Are you speaking to me again?"_**

"Hey," Harry, she said, was preparing to land on her bed "Are you still talking to me?"

**_She nibbled his ear in an ... Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too._**

It was found that his uncle, making him bite the union of the road, which is the essence, the ear is much better. She and Harry toothpicks, also sent a note to tell you, to see if it will remain in position at Hogwarts during the summer.

**_The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfac tory...and the bout of rule-breaking he and Ron were planning next._**

Christmas gift from Harry, the rest is much better. Hagrid caramel syrup decided to send it to soften in the fire Harry ate a lot of tin. He bought a pen - Ron's arms, his favorite Quidditch team his book interesting was given a book entitled flies and Hermione his luxury Adler. Harry is a great plum pudding of a novel, and Mrs. Weasley, and then find hand-knitted sweaters, opened the last gift. He is guilty, and that the influx of new cars (broken willow seen of the accident, a) Mr. Weasley, Ron, and he violated the rules, please read my card, it is a new step in the planning game.

**_No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts._**

Even if nobody does not want people to then take Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts who can not enjoy a Christmas dinner.

**_The Great Hall looked magnificent... would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time._**

Grand Hall looks good. Yes, no, it is hot and dry on the roof, just above the vertical shaft and coarse tresses mistletoe covered with frost and snow and 10 levels of happy holly. Dumbledore led them to some of your favorite songs, Hagrid, the highest in each cup of eggnog in the consumption boom. Percy, Fred, now can not read so bewitched their idols governor, "the needle is:" Someone asked him, laughing all the time Harry and Draco Malfoy in his new sweater, table strong Slytherin. not that it is a comment, which is toxic. a bit of luck, Malfoy has his day in retaliation for a few hours.

**_Harry and Ron had ... finalize their plans for the evening._**

When she left the room, greeted the realization of their plans, in the evening, Harry and Ron have just finished their third part of the Christmas pudding.

**_"_****_We still need a bit of the people ... burst in on us while we're interrogating him._**

She needs some people, if they were sent to the supermarket, "We're still change your detergent says something like," of course, Hermione. You bet Crabbe thing is clear, if the "Gore reached the age it would be better, they are best friends Malfoy, he will tell you some of them processes. And we also asked the real Crabbe and Goyle, you must ensure that you will not bust we should be.

**_"_****_I've got it all worked out...hairs and hide them in a broom closet."_**

"I think this is my work around," she ignored the surprised faces of Harry and Ron smooth. She spent two plump chocolate cake. "I am filled with a simple design, sofa, of course Crabbe do whatever you need to do is find the Gower. You should know that greed will eat when they are asleep, pull a little hair, they hide closet. "

**_Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other._**

Harry and Ron do not believe in the other.

**_"_****_Hermione, I don't think —"_**

"Hermione, I do not think -"

**_"_****_That could go seriously wrong —"_**

"You can not go very serious problem -"

**_But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had._**

However, Professor McGonagall and Hermione sometimes that is relentless in her bright eyes.

**_"_****_The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"_**

The "potion will be useless without Crabbe and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You know you do not know what you want Malfoy?"

**_"_****_Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"_**

"Oh, okay, okay," Harry said. "But what? His hair crush on you?"

**_"_****_I've already got mine... decided to come back."_**

"Now I have my stuff!" Said Hermione, pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and shows them in their hair.? If "Remember Millie Bulls Teluo Hellmich, and play in the club wanted to kill me but leave it on my clothes, home for Christmas - yes, I said Slytherin, I decided I want to go "

**_When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression._**

When Hermione and check again Polyjuice noise, Ron is an expression Harry must destroy.

**_"_****_Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"_**

"You see, many things may not go as far has not heard of this plan?"

**_But to Harry's and Ron's utter amazement, ….. next to the front door._**

But Harry and Ron's surprise, an operation of the site, said Hermione gently fold the same. Under Part IV of snacks they dug should Crabbe and Goyle, who was alone at the Slytherin table, looking down the hall, which is the tea was abandoned after Christmas. Harry chocolate cake at the end of the handrail. When I saw Crabbe and Goyle the Great Hall, Harry and Ron quickly hid behind the door frame next.

**_"_****_How thick can you get?" ... they both keeled over backward onto the floor._**

"They are, as it is thick?" Said Crabbe fun cake Gore, Ron whispered, ecstatic, because they have made. Silly smile filled the whole cake in a big mouth. Now, if it is tasty, chewing appearance of victory over his face. Then, without any change of the expression, that is on the floor, on the back of the keel.

**_By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe- and Goyle-size feet. Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Harry and Ron knocked softly on the door._**

The last HID closet where the hard part. Top be stored securely in a blanket bucket and mop, Ron pulled some hair pulled some hair Krabbe. Because I was very young at the foot of Crabbe and Goyle, who, however, his shoes. Then they have done, Sprint has also frozen. WC with Montel They do not look thick black smoke quasi-stagnation, while Hermione stirred tank. Wear the dress on his face, Harry and Ron knocked on the door gently.

**_"_****_Hermione?"_**

"Hermione?"

**_They heard the scrape of the ... potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat._**

He heard Hermione looking worried wearing bright face appears castle. Bubble behind you, I heard Istanbul Dabney Jorda rice drink. Masseur arranged in a toilet seat three glasses.

**_"_****_Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly._**

"You have it?" Hermione asked her breathing.

**_Harry showed her Goyle's hair._**

Harry showed her Goyle's hair.

**_"_****_Good. And I sneaked these ... Crabbe and Goyle."_**

"Well, I wash, share penetrate this early," Hermione said, holding a small bag, he said. "Maybe you're Crabbe and Goyle need more."

**_The three of them stared into ... bubbling sluggishly._**

The three of them looked at the cauldron. Reception, bubbling, slow as syrup thick black mud.

**_"_****_I'm sure I've done everything right... back into ourselves."_**

"I'm sure I'm all right," refresh pharmacy powerful hand-colored Hermione said nervously. "We ourselves, when I see so drunk before returning ... Say we have now . "

**_"_****_Now what?" Ron whispered._**

"Now how do?" Ron muttered.

**_"_****_We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."_**

"We were divided into three cups, more hair."

**_Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass._**

Hermione, picking up a lot of syrup for each cup of a spoon. Then he shook his hand, shook the bottle for the first time next glass hair Millie Bulls Teluo.

**_The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow._**

Miss syrup like crazy like a boiling kettle whistle. A few seconds later, he became a yellow disease.

**_"_****_Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."_**

Millie Bulls Teluo Yuck- beings," said Ron, who looked at him with disgust. "It's like a bad bet."

**_"_****_Add yours, then," said Hermione._**

"Then you can add," Hermione said.

**_Harry dropped Goyle's ...booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown._**

Harry threw a glass to the hair in the middle of Gore, Ron, Crabbe put in place so far. Both glass, whistling and banging: Popiel Gower, Crabbe turned into a dark khaki color is dark brown.

**_"_****_Hang on," said Harry as ... And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."_**

"Right now, in the hands of Ron, Hermione handed the cup," Harry said. "We all know it is best not to drink here think we're Crabbe and Goyle transformation ... do not match not. Elves Teluo, no, no. "

**_"_****_Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."_**

"Good idea," said Ron, unlocking the door said. "We will take a different position."

**_Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall._**

Be careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion from Harry slipped into the cockpit average.

**_"_****_Ready?" he called._**

"Ready?" He exclaimed.

**_"_****_Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices._**

"Ready," said the voice of Ron and Hermione.

**_"_****_One — two — three —"_**

"One - two or three."

**_Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage._**

Compression of the nose, Harry drank two sips of great syrup. Taste just boiled cabbage.

**_Immediately, his ... four sizes too small —_**

He asked me if I wanted doubled, that is sick - - immediately, in, or have just begun to reverse a live snake swallowed, of course, spread rapidly from the stomach to the end of the finger, and combustion - the next, and in his eyes, he began to grow hand, fingers, nails, etc. swollen ankles thick - fours and gasp, it bring¬ing, his body was whipped hot wax because all the skin, how did screw fusion terrible feeling - extending the hair before the pain numb arms to down and told him he was getting his eyebrows - provided his chest running clothing called a tire burst fracture - his leg was afraid shoes four sizes too small -

**_As suddenly as it had started...Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth._**

Because suddenly, because it all started. Harry, too cold Milt hear gurgling toilets at the end is like a stone face on the ground. He stood up painfully, took off his shoes. So here's what he felt his golf. Shaking his big hands, he, it is his old dress hanging on a peg leg, pull, pull a replacement vary Gower, boat shoes. He reached out to brush the hair out of her eyes, short hair on the growth front, cable hit too low. Then, because it is difficult to know who should be aware of Gower glasses were wrapped her eyes - "Why are there two" to remove it, he called his mouth rasp voice Gore published.

**_"_****_Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right._**

"Yes," is the deep grunts Crabbe right.

**_Harry unlocked his ... his ear. So did Goyle._**

Harry opened the door, before coming to market a broken mirror. Gore bored, she looked at him, his eyes sunken. Harry scratched his ear. So Gore.

**_Ron's door opened...bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms._**

Ron opened the door. They looked at each other. He looked pale, and more shocking, Ron, long hair pudding bowl cut foot NA Crabbe.

**_"_****_This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."_**

Ron "It was amazing," In a flat nose Crabbe said, close to the mirror, put it. And "amazing".

**_"_****_We'd better get going...we can find someone to follow …"_**

"Come better view," has been weakened and cut into large Gore said Harry wristwatches. "We still have a place to find the Slytherin common room. I hope someone can find more ... . "

**_Ron, who had been gazing ... "C'mon, we need to go —"_**

Ron looked at Harry, "you is that you do not know what strange to see Gore thinking." He said, Hermione closed the door behind him. "Hey, we want -"

**_A high-pitched voice answered him._**

Answered aloud.

**_"_****_I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on with out me."_**

"I - I do not think I would go without me you came."

**_"_****_Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you —"_**

"Hermione, we're not ugly, nobody knows you're not there, you know -"

**_"_****_No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"_**

"No - really - I have two, you do not think that is the next thing I punch you spend time -"

**_Harry looked at Ron, bewildered._**

Harry awkward, I saw Ron.

**_"_****_That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."_**

"It's more like Al Gore," said Ron. "It is what it is, it seems, whenever the teacher asks a question."

**_"_****_Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door._**

"Hermione, are you okay?" Said Harry through the door.

**_"_****_Fine — I'm fine — go on —"_**

"Well - I'm fine - go -"

**_Harry looked at his watch... had already passed._**

Harry looked at his watch. Five of these precious sixty minutes but was completed.

**_"_****_We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said._**

"We will meet with me, okay?" He said.

**_Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off._**

Harry and Ron, check the coast, opening the door to the bathroom was clear to carefully hide.

**_"_****_Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron._**

"So please do not move the arm," Harry whispered to Ron.

**_"_****_Eh?"_**

"What?"

**_"_****_Crabbe holds them sort of stiff. …"_**

"Crabbe, who is kind of hard to follow ..."

**_"_****_How's this?"_**

"How is it?"

**_"_****_Yeah, that's better. …"_**

"Yes, it would be good ..."

**_They went down the marble staircase... there was nobody around._**

They climbed the marble staircase. All they need, but they are Slytherin, he may follow the Slytherin common room, with no one around.

**_"_****_Any ideas?" muttered Harry._**

"Any ideas?" Harry whispered.

**_"_****_The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from ... hair emerged from the entrance._**

"Slytherin always there for breakfast," Ron was referring to the entrance of the cave, he said. Long, when the girls walk out the door just understood her mouth.

**_"_****_Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."_**

"I'm sorry," said Ron, who in the game. "We have forgotten the way to our common room."

**_"_****_I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."_**

"Please say it again?" She said firmly. "Our common room? I am Ravenclaw."

**_She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them._**

When former doubts, he left.

**_Harry and Ron hurried down ...as they had hoped._**

Harry and Ron, especially in their footsteps echoing like a giant foot, according to Crabbe and Goyle feeling is that it will not be easy to wait,, on the ground, which is precipitated dark stone.

**_The labyrinthine passages were ... heard a sudden movement ahead._**

The maze of canals was abandoned. Always check their own time, that time has passed deeper into the school the following amounts. After the fourth, and only if precipitated suddenly increased Bang.

**_"_****_Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"_**

"Ha!" Said Ron enthusiasm. "Now you're one of them!" "Ha!" Said Ron enthusiasm. "Now you're one of them!"

**_The figure was emerging from a side...their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy._**

The figure is a side of the workpiece. You are so close to her heart sank, but anxious. He is a Slytherin, it Percy.

**_"_****_What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise._**

I told Ron surprised "to you, then you're doing here."

**_Percy looked affronted._**

Percy looked.

**_"_****_That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"_**

"This," he said coldly, "I have nothing I do not know, it is not Crabbe?"

**_"_****_Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron._**

"What - oh, ah yes," said Ron.

**_"_****_Well, get off to your dormitories...around dark corridors these days."_**

"Well, your bedroom," said Percy sternly. "It is dangerous to wander these dark days."

**_"_****_You are," Ron pointed out._**

Ron "Yes," I said.

**_"_****_I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."_**

"I am," Percy develops its own "governor in the morning, he said, there is nothing sad, do not attack me."

**_A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was pleased to see him._**

Suddenly, a voice rang out behind Harry and Ron same. Once you get into it, Draco Malfoy, the first time in his life, Harry was happy to see him.

**_"_****_There you are," he drawled, ... show you something really funny."_**

How "there" He looked, said. "You have two long if you Newt? I think you're a good hall've, I want to tell you something really interesting."

**_Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy._**

Malfoy looked strangely Percy.

**_"_****_And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered._**

"You know you're here, Weasley?" He growled.

**_Percy looked outraged._**

Percy, I am very angry.

**_"_****_You want to show a bit more respect... your attitude!"_**

"Do you want to display to the governors of the school a little more respect," he said. "I do not like your attitude!"

**_Malfoy sneered and ..., "That Peter Weasley —"_**

Sign Malfoy Harry and Ron fun Match. Said Harry, a little contrite over Percy, all my time in himself. Ron and Malfoy, in a hurry, "Peter Weasley, who said that the next round -"

**_"_****_Percy," Ron corrected him automatically._**

"Percy," Ron corrected automatically.

**_"_****_Whatever," said Malfoy... Slytherin's heir single-handed."_**

"Whatever the outcome," said Malfoy. "I noticed him sneaking a lot lately. I need to know more than he or his successor continues Slytherin considered suspicious. "

**_He gave a short, derisive laugh. Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks._**

It is short, to the mocking laughter. Harry and Ron seemed to be filed.

**_Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall._**

Suspended by a wet track bare stone wall Malfoy.

**_"_****_What's the new password again?" he said to Harry._**

"In fact, re-enter the new password?" Harry said.

**_"_****_Er —" said Harry._**

"ER -" Harry said.

**_"_****_Oh, yeah — pure-blood... Harry and Ron followed him._**

"Oh, yes - pedigree" Malfoy did not hear the door said, and pushed out of the stone, hidden in the wall. Malfoy has been there, Harry and Ron followed.

**_The Slytherin common room...high-backed chairs._**

Slytherin common room, round, green hanging chain is very long, low room, the basement walls of stone, and from there the rough ceiling. The fire has been cut, silhouettes of previous public work around the highchair crack in some mortgage Slytherin.

**_"_****_Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron... my father's just sent it to me —"_**

"Wait here," Malfoy fire, showing the empty pair Harry and Ron's chair, said: "I went, I would buy - my father, that I took, I -"

**_Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home._**

Malfoy would like to know what is going to tell them, Harry and Ron looked at the house, do everything possible to man.

**_Malfoy came back a minute later... thrust it under Ron's nose._**

Malfoy, it was to take the cuts came a minute later. He shoved in front of the Rhone.

**_"_****_That'll give you a laugh," he said._**

"This will give you a laugh," he said.

**_Harry saw Ron's eyes widen...forced laugh, and handed it to Harry._**

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen shock. He made a very faster cutting had read and handed Harry laughed.

**_It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:_**

He cut the Prophet said:

**_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_**

The request of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs,

**_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Ar tifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for be witching a Muggle car._**

Arthur Weasley, abuse management Muggle heritage, a fine of 50 today demon galleon Muggle car.

**_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation._**

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, the car was fascinated by the magic of Hogwarts governor crashed earlier this year announced the resignation of Mr. Weasley.

**_"_****_Weasley has brought the Ministry into disre pute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Mug gle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_**

"Weasley has made the reputation of the province," said Mr. Malfoy, our reporters. "It is not appropriate to establish a clear legal right and our own Protection Act repealed the ridiculous muggle."

**_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._**

Or cleaning his wife, but she told reporters that the family has created a vampire, they want are not available to Mr. Weasley comment.

**_"_****_Well?" said Malfoy impatiently... think it's funny?"_**

Harry, "how?" Malfoy, I am very unhappy, because circumcision is passed to him. "Do you feel funny?"

**_"_****_Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly._**

"Ha ha," said Harry flatly.

**_"_****_Arthur Weasley loves Muggles ... way they behave."_**

"Arthur Weasley Muggle, he will lever in the center, it is necessary to combine his love, said:" contempt Malfoy. "You thoroughbred Weasley, she does not know how to behave."

**_Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury._**

Ron - or rather, Crabbe - my face contorted with anger.

**_"_****_What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy._**

"Here's how you, Crabbe?" Snapped Malfoy.

**_"_****_Stomachache," Ron grunted._**

"In my stomach pain," Ron complained.

**_"_****_Well, go up to the hospital wing...let slime like that Creevey in."_**

"Well, I put all their dirty blood, go to the infirmary," Malfoy said with a smile. "You know, I say daily forecasts of these attacks are always surprised." After reflection, he deepened. "I Dumbledore tries not rest until all if you do not stop immediately, was shot dead parents always the worst, old Dumbledore did not happen in this place, to this day, it is said it in a horse Georgia - ... I love newborn main decent will not let the mucus in their curve. "

**_Malfoy started taking pictures ... Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?' "_**

Malfoy started taking pictures of the camera is a serious fictional mountain, but its exact impression: it is "" Potter, I am your image, you can also have Potter, can I have my job, I can do shoes? Lick, please, Potter? "

**_He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron._**

He put his hand, looked at Harry and Ron.

**_"_****_What's the matter with you two?"_**

"Did you two questions?"

**_Far too late, Harry and Ron forced...Goyle were always slow on the uptake._**

Too late, but Harry and Ron made me laugh Malfoy seemed satisfied. Perhaps Crabbe and Goyle are always boring.

**_"_****_Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend... And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"_**

"Saint Potter, each Mudblood", "Malfoy said slowly." It is always a sense of the appropriate wizard or will not jump in the Granger Mudblood. And people think it's followers Slytherin! "

**_Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely sec onds away from telling them it was him — but then —_**

If Harry and Ron are waiting to kill his breath: Malfoy seconds of him, which is, of course, it is - but -

**_"_****_I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."_**

"I know what it is," said Malfoy envy. "I help."

**_Ron's jaw dropped so that ... have some idea who's behind it all. …"_**

Ignorance of Crabbe is the most striking decline in the chin Ron. Fortunately, Malfoy did not notice, and Harry, quick thinking, you say, you should have the general idea behind it. "..."

**_"_****_You know I haven't, Goyle, how.… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish._**

"You're not me, I know a lot of time in Gower should tell you?" Malfoy snapped. "My father did not tell us that the last time I drove the camera. Of course, since this is fifty years ago, but it was not until he had enough time to do what I do not know if me and him too much about it he stopped in generally, this means that we are fickle, but I know one thing - the last secret room is opened, blood death mud which should be a matter of time before the crowd at the moment ... I think there hope ... Granger, "he said incredulously.

**_Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic...person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"_**

Ron Crabbe grabbed a huge fist. If you Malfoy, Ron, it should be a little money, Harry gave him a warning from the line of sight, if the person who opened it, who said: "The camera was arrested the last year D 'you know'

**_"_****_Oh, yeah … whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."_**

"Oh, yes ... This is what prompted" Malfoy said. "You can always go to Azkaban."

**_"_****_Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled._**

"Azkaban?" Harry said in confusion.

**_"_****_Azkaban — the wizard prison, Goyle...you'd be going backward."_**

"Azkaban - the wizard prison Gower," Malfoy looked at him incredulously, said: "I have to tell you the truth, if it is slower, it will."

**_He shifted restlessly in his chair...Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"_**

He turned his chair, my father said, for example, "the successor of Slytherin and head to keep the horse, he has not lost all the needs of dirt mudblood school, which, it is said it, mix. sure, it has a lot to the plate, you know, last week, the Ministry attacked our teacher? "

**_Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern._**

Harry tried to influence the appearance of dull face Gore.

**_"_****_Yeah …" said Malfoy...the drawing-room floor —"_**

"Yes ..." said Malfoy. "Fortunately, they have not been able to find a lot of parents are very valuable work of black magic" - .. but fortunately we in the floor of the cabin, and in his office

**_"_****_Ho!" said Ron._**

"Oh," Ron said.

**_Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry...giving Harry, he must be, too._**

Malfoy looked at him. So, I'm Harry. Ron blushed. In addition, hair dyed red. Even Ron and take the time to run to him, and suddenly, a look of terror, which gave Harry, he - his nose is long too slow.

**_They both jumped to their feet._**

How to jump.

**_"_****_Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted...marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._**

"Medicine for the stomach," said Ron hope nothing will recognize and whispered Malfoy, etc., without further ado, who left the stone long Slytherin common room, went to the wall, came izprohod. Harry felt a huge boots on his feet slide Gower, it is gone, it is necessary to collect his clothes, his shoes, until the possibility of collision. in the dark hallway full of doors Thud locker lock and Crabbe Goyle, IT career mourning crepe myrtle socks bathroom marble staircase.

**_"_****_Well, it wasn't a complete ... Malfoys' drawing room."_**

"Oh, it's not a waste of time," said Ron bathroom door closed behind him, he has suffered. "We have people who are here to find another attack, I am writing a father and Malfoy tomorrow "I said, check the floor of the cabin."

**_Harry checked his face in ... as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall._**

arry looked at his face in a broken mirror. He returned to normal. Ron glasses knocked on the door of Hermione stables.

**_"_****_Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"_**

"Hermione, come out, there are loads of claims -"

**_"_****_Go away!" Hermione squeaked._**

"Leave!" Hermione Squeak.

**_Harry and Ron looked at each other._**

Harry and Ron adjourned to face each other.

**_"_****_What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are —"_**

"What's the matter?" I said to Ron. "You should not return to normal, we are now -"

**_But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy._**

But suddenly, through Mongolia and the United States Myrtle sliding barn door. Harry had never seen him so happy.

**_"_****_Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"_**

"Ah, you see, wait," she said. "It's terrible -"

**_They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sob bing, her robes pulled up over her head._**

Her dress fell, sobbing Hermione appeared, and hear again the slide lock.

**_"_****_What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"_**

"Are you okay?" I said to Ron uncertain. "Do you have something or nose Millicent?"

**_Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink._**

When she got her dress Ron backed into the sink.

**_Her face was covered in black... pointed ears poking through her hair._**

Her face was covered in black fur. Your eyes are yellow ear changed her hair, I pointed out that it was a long time ago.

**_"_****_It was a c-cat hair!" she howled... animal transformations!"_**

"This is a cat hair C-," he said dryly. "Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat! And medicine is not intended to be converted to the animals!"

**_"_****_Uh-oh," said Ron._**

"Man," said Ron.

**_"_****_You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily._**

"You fun terrible things," said Myrtle happily.

**_"_****_It's okay, Hermione... Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions. …"_**

"Well, Hermione," Harry said quickly. "We'll take you to the infirmary. Ms. Pang free ... never had too many problems."

**_It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bath room. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"_**

It took a long time to convince Hermione left the room. Speeding on how idiotic laughter funeral crape myrtle. "Everyone is waiting until you see a guy!"


End file.
